Survival of Love
by Dixie8688
Summary: Sequel to "War is Love" then "Loves Sacrifices" Please read those stories first. Naraku is gone everything should be peaceful right? Wrong! A new evil arises, will the new family and their friends be able to rid the world of this new evil? Read and find out.
1. New Life

**AN: Sequel to 'Loves Sacrifices' which is a sequel to 'War is Love'.**

 **Please read ' War is love' then 'Loves Sacrifices' before reading this story.**

Inuyasha

Survival of Love

Chapter 1

New Life

June 1, 2017

Kagome came out of the dinning room of the castle after dinner she had already sent Rin and Shippou to bed a little while ago. Sesshomaru had left two day's before to meet with Lord Kuro the Daiyoukai Fox of the North on some urgent matter much to the Western Lords displeasure. His mate was on the verge of giving birth to their first born child she was now in her fifth month of her pregnancy waddling around the castle slowly requiring help up and down the stirs from time to time.

Himeko watched her Lady as she slowly waddled out of the dinning room to head up to the west wing to go to bed herself. She had noticed that Lady Kagome seemed out of sorts this close to giving birth with her mate Lord Sesshomaru no where to be seen. Himeko had sent for Lady Kaede and Lord Inuyasha when her master had been called away on business they should be arriving either tonight or tomorrow.

"Oh..." Kagome said as she stopped and held her lower belly.

"Lady Kagome are you alright?" Himeko asked at her side in a matter of moments then could smell liquid. She glanced down at the floor and Kagome was standing in a puddle. "My Lady we must hurry and get you comfortable. I'll send a messenger to Lord Sesshomaru immediately." she said as she helped her lady up the stairs slowly.

"Himeko where's Kaede?" Kagome asked curiously as she squeezed Himeko's hand tightly as a wave of pain hit her.

"They should be here tonight or tomorrow My Lady. I shall send a party out to find them as well." Himeko said as she topped the stairs with Kagome then helped her to the right of the stairs down the hall into the west wing of the castle.

"Ahhh..." Kagome hissed out as they made it to her shared room with Sesshomaru squeezing Himeko's hand again.

"Not much father My Lady." Himeko said as she guided her friend through the living quarters and into her bed room. She led her over to the bed and helped her lay down. "I shall return in a moment My Lady." she said softly as she squeezed her hand lightly then turned and left.

Jaken was waking into the castle when he saw a puddle in the floor. He started ranting and raving about the incompetence of the staff and demanding that some one clean up the mess.

"Jaken shut up for a moment!" Himeko said agitated as she came to the top of the stairs. "I must return to Lady Kagome. Send a message to Lord Sesshomaru immediately that the baby is coming. Also send a search party out for Lord Inuyasha and Priestess Kaede!" she said as she glared down at the imp.

"Right now! This is such and inconvenience." Jaken said as he looked down at the puddle then up at Himeko with new realization. "I'll send for My Lord immediately you tend to Lady Kagome!" he said like it was his plan to begin with.

"That's what I just told you Imp! Don't forget to send out a search party for Lord Inuyasha and Priestess Kaede fool!" Himeko said then huffed and returned to the west wing to be by Lady Kagome's side.

Jaken moved fast for his short little legs finding the fastest currior in the service of the Western Lord and gave him the message that Lady Kagome is giving birth. Then he found several off duty guards lounging around the barracks and he told them that Lady Kagome is giving birth that they were to go and search for Lord Inuyasha and the Priestess Kaede who should be on their way right now they are due to arrive here at the castle that night or tomorrow and get them here to the castle as fast as possible.

Jaken went and found the castles doctor and informed him of the situation which caused the doctor to brush past the Imp rather impatiently as he made his way up to the West Wing of the castle where Lady Kagome is.

Kagome for her part would grab the sheets tightly any time the pain would return which if she recalled correctly was called a contraction. They seemed to be about 10 to 15 minutes apart at the moment but they hurt like hell when they hit.

~*~*~*~ Northern Palace ~*~*~*~

"Lord Kuro I do not see why you said this was urgent and couldn't wait." Lord Sesshomaru said annoyed as he sat in front of Lord Kuro.

"Lord Sesshomaru I assure you this is of the up most importance. There are several instances in which high level demons in my service have just disappeared." Kuro said slightly irritated by Sesshomaru's indifference he seemed to be detracted by something.

"Yes and we have discussed it for two day's already I see no evidence of anything it's all speculation I have my own duties to preform." Sesshomaru said he was getting seriously impatient.

"My intel tells me it's a couple of priests and priestesses at work. Your mate is a Priestess is she not?" Kuro said trying to remain calm and redirect the conversation back to his objective.

"If you are accusing my mate of anything Kuro you shall regret it." Sesshomaru growled out lightly as he looked impassively at the lord of the North.

"Of course I'm not Lord Sesshomaru. I am merely pointing out that she may be able to get some information for us." Kuro suggested.

"Out of the question." Sesshomaru said as he looked at Kuro like he was crazy, though he doubted that Kuro or anyone outside of his castle besides Kagome's friends knew of her condition.

"But why Sess..." Kuro began but was cut off when a Western messenger burst into the the chamber with three Norther guards trying to hold him at bay.

Sesshomaru jumped to his feet looking at how disheveled his messenger was he knew he had ran past his limits to get here and to make it into this room. "What's the meaning of this let go of my messanger at once!" he said as he glared at the Northern guards who looked at their Lord for approval then let go of the messenger.

The messenger ran over to Lord Sesshomaru and kneeled down in front of him quickly then looked up "Lord Sesshomaru. Lady Kagome is giving birth!" he said urgently.

"What!? Damn it! Kuro let him rest here before returning to the West. I'm leaving!" Sesshomaru said and he was out of the room quickly once out into the courtyard he forced himself into a ball of light and returned to his own castle as fast as he could.

~*~*~*~ Western Lands ~*~*~*~

"Come on Kaede Kagome needs you." Inuyasha said for the hundredth time during the trip to the old woman.

"I'm not as young as I once was Inuyasha. Take pity on an old woman would ye." Kaede said as she watched him impatiently walk several feet ahead then wait for her to catch up then start the process over again.

Inuyasha was waiting for Kaede to catch up when she saw him stiffen up and sniff the air motioning for her to catch up to him quickly. She hussled as much as an old woman could and reached him just as 5 demons landed in front of them from the tree tops.

"Lord Inuyasha, Priestess Kaede. I must insist you hurry Lady Kagome has started giving birth." A tall silver dog demon said as he kneed down in front of the half demon and priestess to deliver his message.

"Inuyasha." Kaede said worried as she looked up at the half demon who was her escort.

"Here you carry this stuff." Inuyasha said handing over the herbs and things Kaede was having him carry as he escorted her. "Come on Kaede lets go." he said as he kneeled down in front of her for the old woman to ride on his back.

"Of course we must hurry." Kaede said as she let him pick her up on his back then watched as he took off into the tree tops jumping from limb to limb with the 5 demons keeping up with him with out problem.

Once Inuyasha and Kaede arrived at the castle Kagome had been in labor for a couple of hours already. Jaken met them by the front doors and escorted them up to the west wing master rooms.

"You stay out here Inuyasha." Kaede said once he put her down and she entered into the bed room where Himeko and the castle doctor were tending to Kagome who had her eyes screwed shut and was covered in sweat clinging tightly to the sheet she was laying on biting down on her lower lip to keep from screaming.

"Ye shall be alright child." Kaede said softly as she walked over to the young miko and smiled as she brushed her bangs out of her face.

"Kaede." Kagome said softly as she looked up at her old mentor and smiled after her contraction had stopped. Her pains were now between 5 and 10 minutes apart but they were gaining in intensity.

"Aye child I'm here for ye." Kaede said as she patted the young miko's hand gently. "Where is the master of the house?" she asked curiously as she looked over at Himeko and the Castle Doctor.

"Lord Sesshomaru is at an urgent meeting. We've sent word to him." Himeko said as she moved out of the way for the old priestess to help Lady Kagome better.

"I see being Lord of the Lands give him no rest." Kaede said then went to work to help Kagome as much as she could with this birth. She had requested that the demon doctor stay since this was a human giving birth to a demon Kaede was needed for Kagome and he was needed for the baby.

"Priestess Kaede this is Doctor Tadashi he is part of the castle staff." Himeko said introducing the two.

The doctor had already had the staff prepare for Kagome giving birth there was clean linen in the room and cool and hot water being kept in the room. The hours ticked by as the contractions became slowly closer together with them now only being a couple of minutes apart.

Kagome unfortunately was no longer able to hold in the pain by biting her lip she was now screaming while Kaede reminded her to breath and held her legs to keep them from swaying around.

During one such scream Sesshomaru burst into the common room then dashed across into the bed room against Inuyasha's urging to stop. "Kagome...I'm sorry for leaving you like that..." he said warmly as he reached her side.

"Lord Sesshomaru we have asked everyone to wait out there if ye don't mind." Kaede said disapproving of his appearance here.

"I'm not leaving Priestess so do what you need to to help her." Sesshomaru said as he brushed his mates hair out of her eyes. She looked so tired and weak at that moment when she looked up at him.

"Inuyasha!" Kaede called to get the half demon to come in and take Sesshomaru from the room.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut again and arched slightly then screamed again when the contraction was over she was trying to catch her breath.

"Do something old woman." Sesshomaru said agitated as he glared over at Kaede.

Inuyasha walked over and grabbed Sesshomaru pulling him away from Kagome "You can't be in here you are not thinking straight." he said as he looked over at Himeko for help as he tried to lead Sesshomaru from the room.

"Lord Sesshomaru you are a huge detraction your worry is going to affect Lady Kagome's health please leave the room immediately." Dr. Tadashi said surprising every one as he pointed out of the room with authority banishing the Lord from his own chambers.

Sesshomaru looked back at his mate as she screamed again his heart telling him to go back to her to hold her to make it all better but his mind told him the doctor was correct he was just going to agitate Kagome and make things worse so he relented and left the room with Inuyasha and Himeko.

It was as if Kagome and the Baby had been waiting on him cause with in the next 30 minutes Kagome had given birth to a healthy full Inu Youkai baby boy. Kagome was breathing hard as she watched the Doctor clean her crying baby off she didn't even realize that Kaede was also cleaning her up as well.

Doctor Tadashi wrapped the baby up in a small blanket and brought him over for his mother to see.

"Let Sesshomaru see him please." Kagome said weakly as she smiled up at the doctor, he nodded then left the room with the crying infant.

"Kagome ye shall be fine with plenty of rest. But be warned with an infant that can be hard to come by." Kaede said and smiled brightly down at the young Miko as she cleaned the sweat off of her face.

"Thank you Kaede." Kagome said and caught the old woman's hand and squeezed it gently. "And you to Himeko." she said and smiled over at her long time mentor and friend.

Sesshomaru walked in carrying his small bundle of baby boy and walked over to his mate and kneeled down beside her. "What shall we name him?" he asked softly as he held the baby at just the right angle for Kagome to be able to see his little face.

"Hikaru sounds lovely. Cause he is our shinning brilliance." Kagome said softly and smiled at the baby who giggled slightly then looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Sounds wonderful to me." Sesshomaru said then leaned over and kissed her head softly. "Here." he said handing over the baby so Kagome could hold him.

"I would suggest Lord Sesshomaru that we change out the bedding soon so that Kagome isn't stuck laying in such bodily fluids." Kaede said from off to the side keeping her eyes on Kagome to make sure she was doing fine.

"Agreed My Lord. I have sent for staff to bring it up at once." Doctor Tadashi said as he also watched the lovely family.

"Fine..." Sesshomaru said distractedly as he waved a hand in acknowledgment of their statements.

"I don't think he heard any of that." Inuyasha said over to Kaede.

"Aye Inuyasha I think ye to be correct." Kaede said and laughed a little as she watched the small family for a moment. The staff came in with actually a whole new mattress including sheets and blankets.

"Lord Sesshomaru we need to move Lady Kagome for a few moments." Dr. Tadashi said as he walked over to get Sesshomaru's attention.

"Hum?" Sesshomaru said as he looked up at Tadashi curiously then noticed the new mattress and sheets. "Oh. Kagome give me Hikaru for a moment we need to change the bedding for you." he said softly as he took their baby from his mate gently.

"Let Uncle Inuyasha hold him." Kagome said softly as she looked from Hikaru and Sesshomaru over to her best friend Inuyasha.

"Me... oh...no..." Inuyasha said as he backed away into a wall looking at the tiny baby afraid he was going to hurt him.

"Ye won't hurt him Inuyasha. Ye will be fine." Kaede said as she motioned him to take the baby from Sesshomaru.

Hikaru was already asleep after his traumatizing ordeal of being birthed so when Inuyasha got to hold him it was a still baby just breathing in and out quietly. He breathed a sigh of relief he hadn't dropped him.

"Lord Sesshomaru take her to your bathing area and I shall clean her up better while they change out the bedding." Kaede said once Sesshomaru picked up his mate off of the bed.

"Right, Himeko bring her a new night gown." Sesshomaru said as he walked out of the bed room holding Kagome to his chest. Kaede following him with Himeko not far behind. Inuyasha, Hikaru, and Tashida all walked out into the living area to give the staff more room to work while keeping the noise down for the sleeping baby.

After several minutes Sesshomaru and Kagome emerged from the bathing room. She had on a different night gown and was still being carried by Sesshomaru. She was actually asleep against his chest totally exhausted from giving birth. Being in labor all night long into the late after noon the next day took it's toll on her body. The castle staff was keeping Shippou and Rin entertained and away from Lady Kagome.

Sesshomaru walked into the bedroom and put his made down comfortably down on the bed and covered her up. He walked back out of the room and found Inuyasha standing at the window staring out over Kagome's private area holding his son so he walked over to him.

"You're lucky you know that." Inuyasha said softly as he looked from out side down at the little guy in his arms and smiled softly.

"I know." Sesshomaru said as he stood there beside his half brother as they both now looked outside.

"Is that offer to stay here real Sesshomaru or were you just saving face in front of Kagome?" Inuyasha asked curiously as he glanced at the reflection of his older brother in the window.

"It was a true offer Inuyasha. I have come to realize you were not the one I hated. It was not your fault to be born I do regret many things now." Sesshomaru said sincerely as he continued to stare out side.

"I really want to be a part of a family for once..." Inuyasha said sadly as he looked down at Hikaru and smiled softly at the little demon bundle in his arms.

"You are welcome here little brother. Many things have changed over the past year and a half." Sesshomaru said as he looked over at his heir in Inuyasha's arms.

Hikaru had silver hair, amber eyes, little fangs and small claws just like his father with a crescent moon on his forehead. With out knowing his parents you wouldn't know his mother was human, Kagome had truly wanted to give Sesshomaru a true heir when she conceived their child.

"Kagome alright?" Inuyasha asked curiously as he turned to hand Sesshomaru his son back.

"The old Priestess said she is fine just worn out for being in labor for so long." Sesshomaru said as he took his son from Inuyasha.

"She was in labor for a good 12 hours that I know of." Inuyasha said as he followed his brother towards the bed room.

"Himeko said that she had been in labor for 18 and a half hours before Hikaru decided to join us." Sesshomaru said then motioned Himeko over to them. "Get the old Priestess a room then also set up a room here in the family wing for Inuyasha which ever one he wants." he said then turned and walked into his room and shut the door quietly.

Himeko looked over at Inuyasha shocked she figured he would be leaving again once the old woman left. "Very well Lord Inuyasha lets pick out a room for you." she said then motioned towards the door.

"Take care of Kaede first." Inuyasha said and looked away from everyone with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"The Priestess has decided to stay close to Lady Kagome for the time being. She will take her room tonight." Himeko said and walked to the door then waited for him to catch up. "This way." she said and started down the hall. She turned the corner and came up to several smaller halls and motioned to them. "You can choose any room you like down either of the corridors Lord Inuyasha."

"Thanks..." Inuyasha mumbled as he walked down a corridor and inspected all the rooms. None of them were as extravagant as the master suite that Sesshomaru and Kagome shared but that was to be expected. All the rooms were large and roomy with a fire place dresser, tall wardrobe, book case, bed, night stand, and gorgeous scenery paintings.

The room Inuyasha finally chose was closest to the main hall and one of the larger rooms with a balcony overlooking the front court yard. The painting was one of the many beached along the western boarder gorgeous golden sand with blue sea rolling up on the shore.

"Very well Lord Inuyasha I shall get this room ready for you. It will be ready for you this evening." Himeko said as she turned and left to get some of the other staff to help her do one cleaning and changing of the bedding before Lord Inuyasha took over the room.


	2. Up and About

_**~*~*~*~ M rated chapter `~*~*~*~**_

Inuyasha

Survival of Love

Chapter 2

Up and About

June 2, 2017

Kagome woke up to find her mate Sesshomaru and her son Hikaru no where to be seen. Kaede was sitting back in a chair by the window with her eyes closed resting and Himeko was standing over by the door to the room with her arms crossed leaning against the wall.

"Himeko where is Sesshomaru and Hikaru?" Kagome asked softly not wanting to wake Kaede who was actually not asleep and her eyes flew open immediately.

"Lord Sesshomaru has the nurse maid taking care of Hikaru so you can rest while he himself attends to business in his study My Lady." Himeko said as she smiled over at Kagome. She leaned up away from the wall and uncrossed her arms and walked over to her friend. "You've been asleep for a while." she said softly.

"How long?" Kagome asked curiously as she glanced between Himeko and Kaede since the old priestesses had walked over to Kagome's side as well.

"Ye gave birth yesterday afternoon. It's now late evening." Kaede said as she sat down beside Kagome gently to check her for soreness.

"A whole day!" Kagome said stunned as she looked up at them wide eyed. "Why didn't some one wake me?" she said slightly agitated.

"Ye needed the rest child. Demon pups take a lot out of humans during child birth. Or I guess pup birth in this instance." Kaede said and laughed lightly at her own small joke.

"But I missed Hikaru's whole first day." Kagome said sadly as she looked away from them.

"Lady Kagome Hikaru has ate, slept, peed, and pooped that's about it I promise you." Himeko said as she looked down at Kagome like it should have been obvious.

"You're right I'm being stupid." Kagome said softly as she used her arms to push her self up into a seated position back against the headboard.

"Ye shouldn't be moving around too much just yet child. Ye seemed to have healed nicely on the outside but there is no telling what Hikaru's little fags and claws could have done to the inside." Kaede said softly not wanting Kagome to get out of bed anytime soon.

"I'm fine Kaede." Kagome said as she smiled warmly at the old mother hen in front of her.

"Oh My Lady you did miss one thing last night, Lord Inuyasha has moved into the castle west wing of course." Himeko said and smiled brightly at her Lady.

"Really Inuyasha moved into the castle... With Sesshomaru's approval?" Kagome asked shocked. Inuyasha and for that matter Sesshomaru were both so stubborn it was just so hard to believe that they could actually agree to live together albeit in different rooms but still together.

"Oh yes Lord Sesshomaru had me to get that brash young man's room ready yesterday even..." Himeko said then stopped once she realized that she had called the brother of her lord a brash young man and covered her mouth. "Forgive me My Lady. Lord Sesshomaru had me fix up Lord Inuyasha's room yesterday evening." she said uncovering her mouth and bowing to Kagome.

Kagome giggled as she watched Himeko amused. "Ah yes Inuyasha is a brash and tactless young man for shore Himeko. But lets refrain from that in public shall we." she said lightly and laughed again trying to show Himeko that she wasn't mad at her.

"Of course My Lady." Himeko said stiffly as she stood back up.

"You know you should get to know him. He's not as terrible as he seems at first. He is really a sweet caring guy. Just had a hard life and built up walls to protect himself." Kagome said and smiled up at Himeko hoping she would take her advice.

"Aye and the business with Naraku didn't help him any either. He is a good man at heart it'll take a while for ye to get to know him but it will be worth ye wild if ye do." Kaede said as she looked up at the young demon woman as well with a smile.

"I shall try My Lady." Himeko said softly looking away from the two of them she had the distinct feeling they were trying to set her up with that brash half demon.

"Himeko in private at least can you please call me Kagome? I'm going to forget what my name is with every one calling me Lady all the time." Kagome said as she looked up at Himeko pleadingly.

"It is inappropriate for me to call you by your name My Lady." Himeko said as she looked back at Kagome.

"Inappropriate to who in private? It sure ain't me. Now out in the castle or other places sure I could see that being inappropriate but here in my own room no that isn't inappropriate." Kagome said as she looked up at the woman she called her mentor and her friend.

"Very well Kagome if you insist." Himeko relented as she smiled nervously like she was doing something extremely wrong.

"You'll get used to it." Kagome said and smiled brightly. "I wish to see Sesshomaru and Hikaru please since I'm obviously not allowed to go find them myself." she said and smiled brightly at Himeko then winked at Kaede.

"Ye are correct child ye are not allowed." Kaede said and smiled as she moved from Kagome's side back to her chair by the window.

"As you wish." Himeko said then bowed and left Kagome's room to search for her Lady's mate and son. She went down to Sesshomaru's study and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Sesshomaru said quickly then continued his conversation with Inuyasha. "As I was saying we must get you up to speed on how to act around other Lords and Ladies. Hikaru's birth celebration will be late next week. All four lords and most likely their ladies will be here." he said then glanced over at Himeko and waved her forward.

"Forgive the intrusion My Lord but Lady Kagome is awake and requesting to see you and Prince Hikaru." Himeko said as she kneeled down in front of him to deliver her message.

"Himeko work with Inuyasha here on getting him suitable attire for the celebration I'll go get Hikaru." Sesshomaru said to Himeko as he stood up and walked around his desk. "We'll talk some more in the morning about your actual etiquette training." he said to Inuyasha then walked to the door to his study and left.

"Etiquette training, suitable attire... who does he think I am?" Inuyasha said irritated as he stood up and started for the door to the study.

"Technically Lord Inuyasha you are also a prince of the West. If something should happen to Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome, and Prince Hikaru you would be next in line I do believe." Himeko said as she stood up looking at the Hanyou eye to eye.

"Humph... like anyone would accept me as anything!" Inuyasha huffed then stormed out of the room irritated at the thought of having to fight to be recognized in this world he found himself in, it seemed so alien to him and it had only been one day.

"Lord Inuyasha we must get you suitable attire." Himeko said as she chased after the Hanyou quickly.

"I don't want a new attire. This is fine." Inuyasha said dismissively as he kept walking.

"Lord Inuyasha, I was given an order and I will complete my task. We can keep the color if you like but what you are wearing just will not do in front of the other Lords and Lady's. You will be a representative of the West at this celebration please do not take it lightly." Himeko said as she blocked his path up the stairs so he couldn't go up to his room and close the door in her face.

"Humph...Fine..." Inuyasha huffed as he crossed his arms into his Robe of the Fire Rat and looked away from Himeko.

"Very well Lord Inuyasha if you would follow me please." Himeko said as she smiled brightly at him then walked up the stairs up to the third floor and down the hall to the tailors room. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." an older demon said as he looked at the door curiously. He was a fox demon with rust brown hair and green eyes. "Yes?" he asked curiously once the door opened and Himeko walked in with the new Hanyou now living in the West Wing.

"Hiro my friend this is Lord Inuyasha, second son of the late Lord Inu No Taisho. We need suitable attire for the celebration coming next week for Prince Hikaru's birth announcement. I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru will want something appropriate for Prince Hikaru as well. Oh and maybe Rin and Shippou. I know you were already working on a new kimono for Lady Kagome." Himeko said as she walked into the old foxes room.

"You can never come in here with just one request can you Himeko?" Hiro asked as he looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Ah...yes... well... actually I was sent here with just the instructions on getting something for Lord Inuyasha made. I just wanted to forewarn you about the others." Himeko said and laughed lightly at the old fox demon as he shook his head at her.

"Come in dear boy let me measure you and find out what you like." Hiro said as he shooed Himeko away and waved Inuyasha into the room.

"I like what I have on." Inuyasha said irritated as he glared over at Himeko.

"No, no that wont do for a celebration of this magnitude my dear boy. Lets see here." Hiro said as he took out his measuring tape and stood up. He walked around and measured Inuyasha back from the collar on his hori down to the bottom of his hakuma.

"Hiro... he is a Lord you know..." Himeko whispered to the old Fox. He had never been one to really conform to many traditions but this was one Himeko thought the old fox should pay attention to.

"Yeah, yeah..." Hiro said as he waved a hand in dismissal at Himeko's words.

"You're going to get us all killed one day you old fox." Himeko mumbled to herself as she crossed her arms and watched as Hiro took measurements.

"What colors do you like my boy?" Hiro asked curiously as he measured the length of Inuyasha's arms.

"Uhm... Red's fine..." Inuyasha said unsure of exactly what Hiro wanted.

"Any others or should I just chose my dear boy?" Hiro asked curiously measuring around the Hanyou's chest.

"Black... and yellow... I really don't care." Inuyasha said slightly irritated as he watched this crazy old fox slipping around him with his tape measure then writing numbers down then returning to him again to measure something else.

"Very well my boy I'll have you suitable attire as Himeko puts it ready in three days. Come see me then so we can make any adjustments if needed before the celebration next week." Hiro said as he walked back around inspecting all the measurements he had written down for Inuyasha. "Oh and Himeko see that Lady Kagome, Prince Hikaru, young Rin and Shippou see me soon." said said and smiled one of his rare smiles at her.

"Of course Hiro." Himeko said and smiled back at him before opening the door to leave. She slipped out of the room with Inuyasha right behind her.

"Is he always like that?" Inuyasha asked curiously as they made it back to the stair case and started back down to the main hall.

"Oh yes but please Lord Inuyasha don't hold that against him he is a wonderful friend. He just prefers his solitude at his age but loves to show off the royal family when he's given the opportunity. So don't be surprised if he goes all out for this celebration." Himeko said as she looked over at Inuyasha slightly worried that he had taken offense to the old crazy fox.

"I like him." Inuyasha said as he made it to the bottom of the stairs. The turned to Himeko curiously. "Has Shippou met him yet?" he asked curiously knowing the young fox kit would love to get to know that old one up stairs.

"I really don't know if he has or not. I never thought about introducing them... I guess I should have. Well we should probably get him his new attire for the ceremony real soon." Himeko said with a conspiratorial smile at Inuyasha. "Poor old Hiro he's going to be used and abused this week making new everything for every one." she said then laughed lightly.

~*~*~*~ The Next Day ~*~*~*~

"Lord Sesshomaru have ye seen ye mate lately. Mine patient has eluded me this morning." Kaede asked curiously as she looked at Lord Sesshomaru from his study door.

"No, she is not currently in my sight." Sesshomaru said then went back to reading a scroll on his desk dismissively.

"Lord Sesshomaru ye mate could be hurt somewhere in the castle does that not bother ye?" Kaede asked confused by his lack of reaction.

"No. If Kagome is able to elude a priestess such as yourself she must be feeling alright. I have servants all over this castle if she is in danger or hurt I shall be informed immediately." Sesshomaru said as he glanced up at the old priestesses again.

"If ye see her will ye at least give her a message for me. She needs to rest, and resting is in a quiet bedroom not parading around a large castle." Kaede said as she glanced around the room wondering if Sesshomaru had lied and was hiding his mate from her.

"You might try the library Priestess, it's down the hall. But I shall give her your message. Now if you shall excuse me I have to finish this." Sesshomaru said as he went back to his scroll using a feathered quill and some ink to write a few lines.

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru." Kaede said as she left his doorway letting the door shut itself.

Kaede had been gone for a few minutes when Sesshomaru spoke again. "Kagome that is the last time I cover for you my love." he said softly then he heard her come out from hiding behind him.

"She's such a mother hen though." Kagome whined as she walked around beside him taking his scroll away and setting it off to the side. She slid around in front of him and sat down on the edge of the desk facing him. "And I thank you for your help My Lord." she said slyly as she leaned over and kissed his lips.

Sesshomaru rumbled deep in his chest as he put a hand up to her cheek gently as he deepened the kiss. "You my love are going to start something you can't finish just after having our pup." he said softly as he looked up at her with a fire in his eyes.

"All I did was thank you for your assistance." Kagome said innocent looking as she sat up and smiled warmly at him.

"You are such a glorious temptation." Sesshomaru said as he slid up to the edge of his seat with her legs between his and his hands down on her butt which was still sitting on the edge of his desk.

"I've not tempted you yet." Kagome said and winked at him with a sly smile on her face as she leaned over putting her hands on his legs putting her face in his. "You'd definitely know it if I had."

"Oh Kagome trust me I definitely do know it." Sesshomaru said and smirked up at his mate as he rubbed her back lightly.

"And you're mind is running away with your body." Kagome said as she tapped him on the nose with her finger then let it slide down over his mouth and down to his chest.

Sesshomaru leaned up and claimed her lips as his own passionately. He wove his fingers into the back of her hair and pulling her to him. The need to possess her was becoming unbearable but he had to resist she just gave birth two days ago he didn't want to hurt her.

"You know I can help you with out you hurting me." Kagome said when he finally released her from the kiss understanding why he was holding back with her right now.

"I would hurt you right now." Sesshomaru said huskily as he looked up at her confused by her smirk. He watched as she slid off his desk slowly then kneel between his legs slightly under his desk. He stared at her wide eyed as she managed to get to his member easily enough. She rubbed her thumb around the tip lightly as she smirked up at him. This was erotic, this is his study any one and everyone comes in here at some point that small thought was just making it that more amazing as she used her hand to massage up and down.

Sesshomaru groaned slightly as he leaned back in his chair causing Kagome to giggle softly at his reaction. He watched her curiously wondering where she learned this he was surprised to say the least when she leaned forward and licked him. She locked eyes with him and smiled just before taking him slowly into her mouth.

"Kagome..." Sesshomaru whispered as he closed his eyes completely enjoying what she was doing to him in this completely inappropriate place.

After obtaining his bliss for him Kagome leaned up and kissed his lips. "Where did you learn to do that?" he asked her curiously.

"My time, you'd be amazed what you can read in magazines and see on TV. 10 best way's to please your man." Kagome said and laughed lightly as she sat down across his lap and put her arms around his neck. "Did it work?"

"Oh you have no idea." Sesshomaru said as he put his arms around her waist and hugged her to him while kissing the bonding mark at the base of her neck.

"I'm starting to smell lunch, should we go and walk in the garden before we eat?" Kagome asked softly as she nuzzled his jaw.

"If that is what you wish." Sesshomaru said as he looked up at her curiously. She nodded and he let her get up then he followed her making sure his pants were fixed before leaving his study.


	3. Celebration of an Heir

Inuyasha

Survival of Love

Chapter 3

Celebration of an Heir

June 7, 2017

The celebration of Prince Hikaru's birth was to take place at the Western Castle in the dinning room which was actually ¾ the size of Lord Kuro's Ball room up at the Northern Castle. The normal long dinning table was now gone so that the floor was open for everyone to mingle. A large raised platform was build at the head of the dinning room for the Lord and his family.

Kagome had on a 7 layer royal kimono. Her base layer was pure white, next was a forest green, then soft pink, bright red, light purple, yellow, bright pink with with butterflies in every color of her 7 layer kimono she had on, then the top layer was white with red, pink and white sakura blossoms. This kimono was so intricate that she had to have two servants dress her down in the dinning room where the celebration would be happening that with in the next hour.

Sesshomaru stood tall and elegant with his normal attire on with a slight alteration he now had on his base white hori on then a red one next was his normal white hori whit his normal onbi around his waist and lastly he had on a longer black almost like a jacket with white and red sakura blossoms on it. His hakuma pants were changed from their normal white to black.

Hikaru being a week old was in less ornate clothing settling on a white hori and black hakuma with a red onbi.

Rin being the adopted daughter of Lord Sesshomaru was also present. She has on a basic two layer kimono with a white base the next layer is a lovely shade of orange with cream colored flowers and a green onbi.

Shippou being the adopted son of Lady Kagome would naturally also be present. He had on a basic white with a light blue hori on top with teal leaves all over it, his hakuma pants are black, then his onbi and hair tie are teal.

Then lastly Inuyasha has on the basic white then a fire red hori, his onbi is red then the last foot of each end fades from red to a very small amount of orange to a bright yellow, and he had black hakuma pants on.

"Sesshomaru... I feel like I'm an animal at the zoo..." Kagome whispered over to him as some of the lower less important demons and humans came in. Sango and Miroku would fit in this category since they didn't come from "breeding". Kaede had returned home to Edo to relieve Sango and Miroku who were protecting the village in her absence, so that they could attend this ceremony and see Hikaru.

"Zoo?" Sesshomaru questioned as he glanced over at her curiously.

"Animals are put into cages for humans to go around and gawk at." Inuyasha explained as he leaned over to Sesshomaru.

"Everyone is staring at us." Kagome said uncomfortably as she glanced around at all the people already in the room.

"As it should be. We are the Lord and Lady of the West we demand attention at all times." Sesshomaru whispered over to Kagome as she figited slightly.

"Sorry I've not quite got used to it yet." Kagome said glancing around at Shippou who seemed to be looking for some one. Then to Rin who as always was unfazed by the changes around her. She looked over to Inuyasha who seemed slightly out of place at an event of this magnitude and it made her giggle.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked softly as he looked over at her again.

"Inuyasha seems about as uncomfortable as I do." Kagome said as she nodded over to her friend standing slightly behind Sesshomaru to his right. Shippou and Rin were behind her and to her left. Hikaru was directly beside Kagome laying peacefully in what looked similar to a modern bassinet.

Sesshomaru glanced over at his younger sibling to see him actually shifting his weight from foot to foot biting his lower lip nervously. He snickered softly this was natural to him he had been brought up in this style of life so to watch his brother trying to stay calm was slightly amusing. "Inuyasha." he said softly catching the young mans attention then motioned his brother over to him.

"Yes?" Inuyasha asked curiously wondering what on earth he could have done wrong already.

"Relax. You are going to make yourself sick tying yourself up in knots like that." Sesshomaru said softly understanding Inuyasha's 'stage fright'.

"I'm already sick... I know how these people see me..." Inuyasha said as he looked down and away from Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha look up. Do not bow to anyone you are a son of the West stand tall and proud always." Sesshomaru said hoping that would give his half brother the push he needed to make it through the ceremony.

"My Lord and Lady if you are ready we have the others in line for their entry." Himeko said after she bowed to them. She noticed that Inuyasha stood taller once she spoke and looked at her. She smiled a quick smile at him then returned her attention to Sesshomaru immediately.

"Very well go ahead." Sesshomaru said then noticed that Inuyasha had a small smile on his face just before he returned to his position. Himeko turned and left the dinning room to let the announcer know to go ahead and start the introductions.

"Ladies and Gentleman arriving is former Lady of the Western Lands Tsubaki." the announcer said as a tall lovely as ever white inu demon walked in paused briefly just inside the doors then strolled confidently across the room to her son, daughter-in-law, and grand pup.

"Mother, thought you had decided against appearing in public." Sesshomaru said curiously as his mother stopped in front of him.

"I wouldn't miss seeing my grand pup for anything." Tsubaki said to her son then looked over at Kagome who even Tsubaki had to admit looked gorgeous at the moment. "And you my daughter are you well?" she asked softly moving over to in front of Kagome.

"Yes Lady Mother. I am well thank you for your concern." Kagome said as she smiled brightly up at the tall inu lady before her.

"Ah and my grand pup, he is well also?" Tsubaki asked curiously unable to help the glance over at the small bassinet beside Kagome.

"Perfect in all ways Lady Mother." Kagome said happily glancing over at Hikaru as well.

"Ladies and Gentleman arriving is Lord Kuro, Lady Hoshi, Princess Sachi, Princess Ryoko, and Princess Katsumi of the Northern Lands." The old announcer interrupted from the door and five fox demons of the royal family from the north walked in paused then traced Tsubaki's path.

Kagome couldn't help but steal a glance at Shippou who was amazed with his mouth hanging open slightly. "Shippou." she said softly to get his attention he looked at her closing his mouth. He mouthed 'sorry' to her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, now I understand your distractions last week." Kuro said and laughed as he shook hands with his Western counterpart.

"Lady Kagome you look amazing." Lady Hoshi said softly as she tried to ignore her mates obnoxious laugh.

"Why Thank you, you and your daughters look lovely tonight." Kagome said pleasantly just as the announcer sounded out again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen arriving is Lord Kuzon, Lady Toki, and Prince Shin of the Eastern Lands." The old announcer said as three wolves walked in standing tall and proud. The East's son was younger than Hotaru, who was old enough to participate in his fathers war where as Shin was left at home, but older then the North's oldest daughter Sachi. The three of them made their way to greet the Western family quieter than Lord Koru had done.

"Here we go..." Kagome whispered through her plastered on smile.

"Ladies and Gentlemen arriving is Lord Taka, Lady Tatsu, and Prince Hotaru. of the Southern Lands." the old announcer said as now the three black inu demons walked into the room stood there for a minute like they were special then deciding they should great their hosts and made their way to meet them although not as pleasantly as the other two Lords, Ladies, and children.

"Pardon us but we are next." Sesshomaru said as politely as he could motioning them out of the way. Out of all the south the only one he or his mate liked was Lady Tatsu. The last war had been orchestrated by the South to take Sesshomaru's lands and the pup Hotaru had done all the dirty work of his father. So naturally with less than a year out of the war the bad blood still existed between the two Lords.

"Ladies and Gentlemen now presenting Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome, and Prince Hikaru of the proud Western Lands." The old announcer said and attendant behind Kagome handed her Hikaru then she and Sesshomaru stepped forward one step. "Now presenting Lord Inuyasha brother of Lord Sesshomaru... Also presenting Lady Rin and Lord Shippou wards of the Western Family." he said pausing to let Inuyasha step forward then continuing with the other children up on the platform.

A few minutes later Inuyasha heard "Are you the Inuyasha, that helped take down Naraku and saved my friend Kouga's life?" Prince Shin asked as he approached Inuyasha with Hotaru right behind him.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said as he looked at Shin slightly leery then glared over at Hotaru.

"Half breed." Hotaru said in disgust as he stopped beside Shin in front of Inuyasha.

Shin looked over at Hotaru shocked by such behavior and stepped away from him. "Prince Hotaru that was uncalled for." he said irritated as he looked up to the older black inu boy.

Sesshomaru turned to see what was going on he wanted to see if his training had sunk in to Inuyasha or not. He was willing to step in if he needed to but he wanted to see if Inuyasha could handle it himself.

"I remember my human friend capturing you, just imagine what I can do." Inuyasha said as he looked at this irritating boy from the South.

"I captured you remember." Hotaru said smugly as he crossed his arms and smirked at Inuyasha.

"In an ambush drugging us from behind with thirty of your own men. Not something to brag about boy. One day we'll settle our score, any day any time one on one." Inuyasha's said standing tall as he stared at Hotaru really wanting to beat this pompous boy right here and right now.

"What a dirty trick to ambush some one with huge numbers and drugs." Shin said as he looked over at Hotaru like he was a huge nasty bug that needed to be squashed.

"Shut up Shin! I'll take you on right now half breed!" Hotaru said as he glared over at the Wolf Prince then stepped forward crowding Inuyasha's space. The entire celebration came to a halt as everyone stared at the two wondering if a fight was about to break out.

Sesshomaru held up his hand as Himeko started forward to break up the two Inu's. And Kagome put a stop to Miroku and Sango's advance as she too watched Inuyasha's reaction.

"Wow are you that insecure right now that you want to fight at a celebration where fighting is prohibited? I'll take you on boy out side after my nephews celebration is over. Welcome to the Western Castle by the way." Inuyasha said standing toe to toe with the black inu demon refusing to back down from him but also refusing to fight during his nephews celebration.

"Fine I won't loose to a half breed like you!" Hotaru said as he glared at Inuyasha and pushing him in the chest. Inuyasha's stepped back about a half a step with one foot then returned it to where it had been keeping his place easily enough.

"Don't bet on it brat!" Inuyasha spit out angrily as he openly glared back at Hotaru now. He was not going to be shoved and not respond in any way but physically responding Sesshomaru had forbidden.

"Lady Tatsu it seems your words after the Norther Celebration for Princess Katsumi had fell of def ears." Kagome said politely reminding the Southern Lady of the previous encounter with her pup as she looked away from Inuyasha to the Lady Tatsu who seemed ready to kill for a brief moment.

"Not totally it seems his brash attitude has attacked my brother and not myself or my mate this go around. He has learned his station in life is lower than us but believes himself higher than half breeds, and in most cases he is correct but not today." Sesshomaru said also looking away from Inuyasha over to Lady Tatsu.

"This is all Taka's fault he has rubbed his hatred of the West off on Hotaru. Please forgive him again Lord Sesshomaru for his unbelievable behavior." Lady Tatsu said as she glared over at her son who had yet again humiliated the South that makes three times now in less than a year.

"And by the look's of it made no friends here tonight." Kagome said as she motioned to Prince Shin over to the Norths Princesses Sachi and Ryoko then back to her own Rin and Shippou. All of whom were looking at Hotaru with disgust on their faces. Inuyasha might be a half demon but they had all realized with the introduction he had that he was an important figure here in the West and not to be messed with.

"Please excuse me..." Lady Tatsu said, disgusted herself with her son after seeing the look on the future leaders of the lands. It was going to be harder now to set Hotaru up with one of the Northern Princesses. She appeared at her sons side unnoticed since he was still glaring at Inuyasha. "Hotaru..." she said deceptively quiet and soft.

"Mother..." Hotaru said startled as he looked over at her wide eyed.

"Get out." Lady Tatsu said irritated as she glared at her son.

"Mother?" Hotaru asked believing he hadn't heard her correctly.

"Do not make me repeat myself. You have humiliated the South yet again. Go back to your room and stay there!" Lady Tatsu said restraining herself from grabbing him and dragging him out of the celebration hall.

"Yes Mother." Hotaru said softly then left the room quickly. Once he left Lady Tatsu returned to the other Ladies of the Lands. Kagome leaned back to the servant behind her and spoke quietly then her servant also left the room. Sesshomaru glanced at her curiously.

"I had her go find Jaken to stand guard at the second floor stairway." Kagome said just above a whisper. He nodded his understanding the South were not true allies yes they had a treaty with the West but that could be broken at any time and a member of the South being in his castle unattended was slightly unnerving. He was glad for her ability to think quickly and react.

"Wow Inuyasha that was great." Shippou said happily as he and Rin made it over to him now that the celebration had continued. Sango and Miroku had also made their way over to him surprised at his restraint. And now the two Northern Princesses were making their way over at the urging of Lady Hoshi.

"I don't think I could have stood there like that." Prince Shin said as he looked up at Inuyasha amazed.

"Aw that guy is nothing Inuyasha couldn't handle." Shippou said and laughed as he looked up at his friend.

"You've learned some restraint my friend." Miroku said pleasantly as he clasped hands with Inuyasha smiling at him.

"It was really hard not to hit him just them though." Inuyasha admitted as he looked around at all the people around him and slightly relaxed. Most were his friends but he noticed that the Wolf Prince was still beside him and now two Fox Princesses had walked up. "Prince Shin this is the Monk Miroku and Demon Hunter Sango who helped save Kouga and defeat Naraku." he said motioning over to the two humans to introduce them.

"Ah glad to meet you. Kouga is a friend of mine we used to play together when his father reported in to the palace being the leader of his pack, that is until he died. I haven't seen much of him since." Shin said as he looked at all these people around that had done such amazing things, and none of them were full demons. ' _Maybe humans aren't so useless after all._ ' he thought curiously.

"Don't worry Kouga is as obnoxious as ever." Inuyasha said as he thought back to the Wolf pack leader during their travels.

Kagome laughed as she looked away from Inuyasha again back to her own conversation with the Ladies of the lands while holding Hikaru. "So how is Princess Katsume?" she asked pleasantly over to the Northern Lady Hoshi.

"She's great we've gotten used to having a small kit around again." Lady Hoshi said and smiled over at Kagome. "Have you ever made up your mind on how many pups you want?" she asked curiously glancing over at Sesshomaru then back to Kagome.

"With the fight against Naraku then having Hikaru here I've not really thought about it to be honest." Kagome said and laughed lightly she nudged Sesshomaru lightly then pointed over to the other lords. "Why don't you join the other Lords." she suggested as she smiled up at him happily.

"Are you trying to run me off?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as he looked down at her.

"I know you will get board here listening to us Ladies dear. Hikaru and I are fine." Kagome said softly as she winked up at him.

"Very well." Sesshomaru said then walked away to join the other lords truth be told he had only stayed there because of the altercation with Hotaru and Inuyasha but their conversations were going to grate on his nerves and he knew it.

"Wow, I've never seen that." Hoshi said as she watched Sesshomaru walk away.

"What?" Kagome asked curiously as she rearranged her son lightly so the East's Lady Toki could look at him easier since she had walked over and leaned in to see the young prince.

"My son following orders so's to say." Tsubaki said as she also watched Sesshomaru walk away interested by the pull this human miko had on her son.

"I didn't order him to do anything, just suggested something I knew he would eventually do anyway." Kagome said and shrugged lightly then laughed again.

"So Toki I hear you are having similar problems in the East like we are having." Lady Hoshi said now that Sesshomaru was out of ear shot.

"Uh...yes some of our upper class demons have started disappearing this week like the have been in your lands in the last week or so." Lady Toki said as she glanced over at Lady Hoshi actually surprised by this particular conversation. Stuff like this was usually not spoken about during celebrations, well not among the Ladies anyway. This was more Lord of the Lands kind of talk behind closed doors.

"Wait what now?" Kagome asked curiously as she looked between the two confused.

"Oh its just some priests and priestesses going around and claiming they have found away to trap high class demons." Lady Hoshi said dismissively.

"I'd say with Prince Hikaru's birth last week and your pregnancy Lord Sesshomaru didn't want to bother you with such things." Lady Toki said as she looked over at Kagome and smiled softly.

"But why are they trapping them and how?" Kagome asked curiously. _'This is what Kuro wanted and why Sesshomaru left early last week.'_ she thought as she glanced over at the Lords wondering why he had kept this from her this seemed important.

"We have no idea. Any demon close enough to find out never returns." Lady Hoshi said also stealing a glace over at the Lords to make sure Sesshomaru wasn't returning.

"Is there something you wish to say or ask please do so this beating around the bush is giving me a headache." Tsubaki said she had an idea where this was going and she didn't like it. She assumed that Sesshomaru didn't like it either that's why he hadn't informed Kagome.

"Well yes, I guess straight to the point would be quicker. We were hopping Lady Kagome that with you being a priestess you would be able to infiltrate their ranks and figure out what is going on and how to stop them." Lady Hoshi said as she looked at Kagome hoping she would agree, but also she didn't like going around her mate to get it done he had already said no once.

"Out of the question." Tsubaki said as she looked at Hoshi irritated she knew what was going on and she didn't like it. "I'm assuming my son already gave you that answer and you didn't like it. As you can see she clearly has the marking of a demon now it would most likely be a death sentence for her not to mention she just gave birth." she said as she looked over to Toki wondering if she was just an innocent bystander or in on this plot.

"I for one agree with Lady Tsubaki this is uncalled for, especially if you have already been given an answer. This is not the time or place for this type of discussion." Lady Tatsu said as she also looked between the Northern and Eastern Ladies wondering the same thing.

"When my mate asked me to bring this up we had no idea she had your clan's markings Lady Tsubaki. Lady Kagome do you know anyone who would be willing to look into this?" Lady Hoshi asked softly as she looked away from Tsubaki over to Kagome.

"Possibly." Kagome said as she glanced over at Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. ' _Would Miroku do it? But I bet to pull it off I'd have to be there though..._ ' She thought as she frowned slightly then caught her mate staring at her curiously and she smiled at him then returned her attention back to the other ladies.

"Enough! Sort out your own problems." Tsubaki said irritated as she glared at Hoshi. "This back sliding would have never been tolerated when I was Lady of the West." she mumbled as she stepped across to Kagome and began leading her away from the other Ladies.

"Lady Mother...I don't understand why are you so angry?" Kagome asked curiously as she noticed they were walking over to Inuyasha's group.

"This is inappropriate behavior for the Lords and Ladies and they need to be informed of that quickly. My son I'm sure has given them an answer that is why they are now circumventing his authority in the matter and going straight to you. They are using your lack of instruction against you." Tsubaki said just before they reached their destination.

"Lack of Instruction... Sesshomaru's been teaching me a lot." Kagome said slightly offended.

"Your lack the former Lady's instruction is what I speak of, normally I would have been here to guide you like my late mate guided Sesshomaru. That is an over site on my part that I intend to rectify immediately. There is only so far my son's instructions can get you my daughter. I must give you the finesse and more intimate details of daily Lady life." Tsubaki said softly as she leaned over to Kagome.

"There is more to this than I could have ever imagined isn't there?" Kagome asked as she looked over to see her mate making his way to them. The way that his mother had taken Kagome away from the other Ladies had him curious.

"Oh yes my dear, oh yes." Tsubaki said with a wicked smile and a wink just before her son's arrival.

"Something wrong Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as he looked at his mother then over at his mate and their son.

"Tell you about it after the celebration." Kagome said and smiled brightly up at him.

The rest of the celebration went by with out a hitch as little Hikaru was passed between Kagome's friends and Sesshomaru's mother. And now late into the evening everyone was starting to return to their rooms to change for dinner. Kagome waited with Lady Tsubaki and Lord Sesshomaru in the dinning room as it emptied Hikaru was taken not long ago by the nurse maid because he was getting fussy.

The staff was starting to put the dinning room back together the way it normally sits as Kagome's 7 layer kimono was being taken off back down to the base by her servants. "Now What happened earlier?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as he stood in front of his mate curiously with his mother beside him.

"The Northern Lady Hoshi I believe it is decided to circumvent you my son as ask Kagome directly for help infiltrating these Priestesses they are having problems with." Tsubaki said as she laced her fingers together in front of her.

"What? How dare they! Didn't get the answer they wanted from me so they ambush my mate." Sesshomaru said very irritated wanting to march right up to Lord Kuro and give him and his mate a piece of his mind.

"As I thought, you had already told them no. By the way they were behaving I assumed as much. I have much to teach the new Lady of the West I shall be staying here for a while my son. I should teach you a few things as well." Tsubaki said as she just continued to stare at Kagome.

"And what pray tell can you teach me mother?" Sesshomaru asked insulted by her insinuation that he needed to be taught more.

"Had you informed your mate, my son, she wouldn't have looked ignorant tonight in front of the other four lands. She had no idea anything was going on." Tsubaki stated simply as she turned her head to stare at her son impassively.

"I had no way of knowing they would try and circumvent me mother." Sesshomaru said impassively as he stared right back at her.

"What is it your father always said son? Expect the unexpected, and always expect that you will be double crossed by the other lands." Tsubaki said as she raised an eyebrow at him curiously then turned back to Kagome dismissively.

"There is no need for you to stay mother, I have been teaching her." Sesshomaru said really not wanting Tsubaki to stay cause he knew if she did everything he did or Kagome did was going to be criticized cruelly.

"And what exactly can you teach her about the finer points of being a Lady exactly?" Tsubaki asked after a slight laugh and she turned back to looking at him. "Nothing. You have your own duties to preform I shall preform my duties which is to teach the new Lady." she said then returned to staring at Kagome who was now in her base kimono staring at them irritated.

"You two realize that I am standing right here and it is extremely rude to talk about me with me standing here." Kagome said irritated as she glared at the two of them then turned dismissively from them to her two servants. "Take that up to our room please." she said sweetly to them then turned to glare at Tsubaki and Sesshomaru for another second before walking out of the dinning hall.

"She's learning." Tsubaki said happily as she watched Kagome walk away tall and dignified.

"And I taught her that thank you very much mother." Sesshomaru said as he smirked then also walked away from Tsubaki to go up to his room with Kagome so they could change for dinner the clothes they had been wearing were just to formal for dinner.


	4. Dinner Catastrophe

Inuyasha

Survival of Love

Chapter 4

Dinner Catastrophe

June 16, 2017

At the head of the table was naturally Sesshomaru with Kagome in her normal place and Lady Tsubaki across from her. Rin had moved over to beside Kagome with Inuyasha across from her beside Sesshomaru's mother then Shippou sat beside Inuyasha, who was in his normal seat.

Next to the western family on Kagome's side of the table was the Northern Lord Kuro his mate Hoshi and their two older daughters Sachi and Ryoko. Katsumi and Hiraku were both being taken care of by their nurse maids. Across from them on Inuyasha's side was the Eastern Lord Kuzon, his mate Lady Toki, and their son Prince Shin. Then straight down the line was Lord Taka, Lady Tatsu, and Prince Hotaru from the South. Unfortunately for the two humans Sango and Miroku they had been seated across from them not being of royal blood or marriage it was improper to sit them by their friend Kagome or Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru was quietly talking with Inuyasha and Lord Kuzon while Lady Toki of the East spoke with Lady Hoshi of the North. Lady Tsubaki just watched the table curiously as she ate wondering how this new generation of leaders spoke with each other at a civilized dinner ready to step in if they stepped out of line again with the young priestess across from her.

Kagome for her part talked quietly spoke with Rin and Shippou occasionally speaking with Lady Toki and Hoshi. That was until the issues at the far end of the table began.

Prince Hotaru as always being the little snotty brat he was decided he was better than the monk and demon slayer in front of him and began spouting rude comments about the human species in general.

"Humans are a total waist of air. I mean they are absolutely worthless no powers or special abilities in most of them. Just total waist of space I want to totally eradicate them in the south when I become Lord." he said smugly.

"You'll find that harder than you think young man." Miroku said as he looked at the smug demon pup in front of him disgusted with the youth.

"No I don't think so, such a low species couldn't stand up against me for long." Hotaru said then laughed loudly.

Kagome for her part glanced down the table at her friends who were forced to sit by such an awful demon she was sure they would never attend any thing else after this. She looked over at her mate hoping he would put a stop to such rude comments but to no avail he was so engrossed in his conversation with the Eastern Lord he hadn't noticed the far end of the table.

"I mean even your most powerful Priest's and Priestesses are no match for a demon of my stature. I've even heard of a whole demon slayer village being destroyed by a mere half demon. What weaklings and their lives were dedicated to killing demons." Hotaru continued with his obnoxious laugh.

Kagome listened for a few more minutes glancing several times at her mate before she took a deep breath then "Lady Tatsu." she said pleasantly not looking up from her plate as she continued to eat.

"Yes Lady Kagome?" The Southern Lady asked curiously as she looked up the table. But now most of the table was quiet looking up the table towards Kagome.

"Either silence your pup or I will come down there and do it for you." Kagome said as she finally looked away from her plate back down the table to see a shocked look on Tatsu's face.

"That is uncalled for Lady Kagome." Lord Taka said irritated as he glared down the table at Kagome.

"Ah but your son's rude bigoted comments against my guests are appropriate are they?" Kagome said back completely calm as she put her silverware down truly wishing they didn't have to deal with the south at all.

"My son's comments are not the issue here yours are." Taka said rudely.

"Oh but your son's comments are the whole issue here." Kagome said as she glared down the table no longer able to keep her cool collected composer.

"Enough." Sesshomaru said irritated that this argument had started he was unsure what the problem was but he could sense the anger radiating off his mate. "You two should be ashamed of your selves for arguing like pups at the dinner table. This is a place for civilized conversation." he said then looked at his mate who had stood up suddenly glaring at him.

"Excuse me I've had enough... conversation... for today. Rin, Shippou bed with you. Sango, Miroku please join me." Kagome said as she looked from her mate to her adopted children then down the table to her friends.

"Kagome..." Sesshomaru said softly then silenced himself when she glared back at him again then turned and walked stiffly from the room with her friends and their adopted children.

"You stepped in it now Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha whispered over to his brother trying not to laugh at the confused look on his face.

"Excuse me Lord Sesshomaru. How is it you come to have a young kit living here with you?" Kuro asked sympathetically trying to change the subject.

The Southern family no longer having the humans to humiliate also decided to leave the table and return to their rooms. Lady Tsubaki not trusting them also excused herself.

"Shippou's father was killed by the thunder brothers Hiten and Monten, we as a group my self, then just Miko Kagome, Demon Slayer Sango and Monk Miroku helped him get his revenge. He's been inseparable from Kagome ever since." Inuyasha said letting Sesshomaru regain his composure.

"And you believe that you can raise a kit?" Lord Kuro asked curiously looking from Inuyasha who has spoken back to Sesshomaru.

"We've had no problems thus far. If I come across any issues I'll be sure to ask for your assistance. Kagome informs me that he intends to attend the Fox Demon Examinations." Sesshomaru said as he looked over at the fox demon lord of the North wondering where this topic was heading.

"He seams to be a fine young fox. I look forward to seeing him as he ranks up." Lord Kuro said then he excused himself and his family planning to return to their rooms fro the night.

"As everyone else has excused themselves then so shall we." Lord Kuzon said as he stood up as well and left the room leaving only Inuyasha and Sesshomaru there in the dining room with several servants.

"I don't look forward to being you." Inuyasha said with a smug smile as he too stood up to leave.

"She has some things to answer for." Sesshomaru said as he stood up and started for the door as well.

"Treat her like you are her lord, Sesshomaru and you will regret it." Inuyasha's warned as they made their way up the stairs to go to their separate rooms.

"I am her Lord." Sesshomaru said matter of factually as he looked down the hall.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Inuyasha said and snickered as he walked into his room, he watched his brother go then shook his head then shut his door.

Sesshomaru walked into their rooms to find Kagome laying on the couch reading a book never even looking up at him, he could tell she was angry and at him for some reason the problem was he had no idea why. "We have an early start tomorrow Kagome let's go to bed."

"I'm not tired." Kagome said defiantly as she just continued staring at her book, no longer reading anymore but unwilling to look at him for the time being.

"Kagome what has upset you?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as he stood there and stared at her.

"You!" Kagome huffed as she glared at him over her book.

"Me? What could I have done over dinner?" Sesshomaru asked totally confused. He had assumed she was upset over the Southern Lord and his brash attitude.

"Absolutely nothing to start off with Sesshomaru! You let that man's bigoted brat insult my friends, my species, then called us arguing pups at your dinner table. You chided me Sesshomaru in front of the others when I acted telling them to shut their pup up with you ignoring the insults!" Kagome said as she shut her book rather aggressively then slammed it down on the coffee table in front of the couch. She stood up with her hands on her hips.

"You two were arguing like pups back and forth disrupting the whole dinner Kagome." Sesshomaru said standing by his decision to intervene between them.

"You would ignore obvious insults against your mate and her species!" Kagome said angrily as she glared at Sesshomaru then turned and started for the door to their room. "Forget it Sesshomaru!" she said as she opened the door to leave.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru demanded as he was by her side in a second and grabbed her arm to keep her from leaving.

"For a walk." Kagome said as she glared over at his hand then up at him. "Let go of me Sesshomaru!" she said angrily.

"My son I would like a word with you." Lady Tsubaki said as she reached their open door to see her son holding his mate who was obviously angry and wanting away from him.

"What is it mother?" Sesshomaru asked as he let go of Kagome and looked at his mother curiously as she stepped between him and his mate.

"Go ahead my daughter and walk it off." Tsubaki said softly then motioned her son into his own room which had been her's at one point in her life. "Lets discuss tonight's events shall we?" she said as she moved into the room and sat down on the couch.

"There is nothing to discuss mother." Sesshomaru said as he turned and stood there in front of his mother as she sat down on the couch elegantly straight backed looking up at her son.

"Really do you understand your mates anger?" Tsubaki asked curiously then seeing the doubt in Sesshomaru's eyes she continued. "Well I do. It was your lack of attention my son."

"My lack of attention... I was paying quite a bit of attention tonight thank you mother." Sesshomaru said irritated at her statement.

"Your lack of attention my son is exactly what the problem is. You noticed the bickering tonight but not what led up to it, isn't that so?" Tsubaki asked as she motioned for her son to sit beside her. When he didn't answer nor did he sit down she continued. "You noticed her anger quickly when she retaliated against the South, of whom deserved what came to them and more, but not once did you notice about half an hours worth of rude disrespectful comments from the South about Humans. Your mate is Human, you chose that her level to cover her emotions no matter how well trained will always be lower than your own."

"I know my mate is Human mother I do not need reminding." Sesshomaru said as he walked over to the windows to look out over his mate private area, of which she had transformed it into a family area for them to spend time together quietly.

"You do need a reminding." Tsubaki said as she stood up and followed him to the windows. "She looked at you for help so many times I lost count trying to get your attention, you ignored all of them. Finally it built up to where she couldn't stand it any more. Politely she addressed Lady Tatsu to tell her son to shut up, which is where the comments had been coming from. There were 4 Humans present at your table tonight, one your mate and one your adopted daughter, the fact that you let such comments continue my son is distasteful."

"I was talking to Lord Kuzon and Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru said blankly as he just stared out of the room now thinking back trying to remember Kagome looking at him or for that matter the comments in question.

"I was sitting between you and Inuyasha remember my son. That is no excuse. You are still quite young, you have so much to learn. That was probably the first function you've held other than the celebration where you became Lord isn't it?" Tsubaki asked curiously as she turned to face her son.

"Yes. I really don't care for all these social functions..." Sesshomaru said then stopped suddenly turning towards the door. "Kagome..." he said then he was gone out of the room after his mate.

"I didn't see her with her weapons what could she be doing?" Tsubaki said out loud then turned and walked into Kagome and Sesshomaru's bed room looking for the young womands weapons. She found a short sword and bow and arrows propped up by the right side of the bed. She grabbed the weapons and left the room heading confidently down the corridor which was steadily becoming full of spectators trying to make their way out into the courtyard to find out what was happening.

"Taka what do you think you are doing?" Sesshomaru demanded as he made his way near his mate, well as close as he could with her barrier up. Taka the Southern Lord had his weapon drawn and ready to attack, he was glaring straight at Kagome.

"A blight on the royal Western line am I? Kill me before I can bare any more pup will you? I'm the most dangerous opponent here you ignorant dog! I am a Priestess and the Western Lady!" Kagome said furiously as she just stood there tall and proud with her barrier protecting her.

"Ignorant dog? How dare you, you worthless human wench!" Taka countered back at Kagome just as furiously. He had every intention of killing this priestess here and now. He had tried to kill her from the shadows before Sesshomaru could arrive but she had detected him and raised this irritating barrier.

"Stand down Taka I've had enough of you for one night." Sesshomaru said as he glared at Taka wanting nothing more than to rip his head off and shove it so far up his butt he would have to eat his way out to see daylight again.

"Back off Sesshomaru I believe it's time I show this Southern Dog his place. I've had it with his and his son's bigotry and snotty remarks." Kagome said as she glared at the black Inu Demon across from her.

"Kagome..." Sesshomaru said as he looked over at her shocked then noticed that Inuyasha was on her other side ready to step in if needed and he nodded. "Very well." he said then returned his attention back to Taka.

"My daughter well said. Here are your weapons. Really Lord Taka attacking a human who is unarmed is below that of a Lord of the lands don't you believe." Tsubaki said as she tossed Kagome her sword and Bow then slid her arrow cases full of arrows across the ground to her.

Kagome picked up her arrow case and slid it over her head to rest across her shoulders, she did the same with her bow to keep it out of the way. Now her sword she put it's scabbard onto her side under her onbi, which she was still dressed in a kimono and wasn't really meant for this use but she did it anyway. She held her sword lightly ready to fight once she had done some cosmetic alterations to her Kimono, she cut down each side from just above her knees creating two slits down to her feet so that she would be able to dodge and attack unhindered. "Shall we get started then?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"My Lord what have you been teaching her?" Miroku asked stunned by Kagome's almost cocky attitude. Something she had never shown before when fighting demons with their little group.

"This is all her doing." Sesshomaru said back as he watched his mate intrigued. He had been under the assumption that he would always have to protect her with her being human.

"My Lord, she has always known this day would come when she would have to prove herself worthy of being by your side. She had a feeling it would be Lord Taka who would challenge her one day so she has trained hard to prove herself to you and all the other lords and lady's. She is ready for this." Himeko said from beside Inuyasha never taking her eyes off of her Lady with a proud smile that any master would have for their pupil who was about to accomplish their goal.

"Know this human I plan to kill you. If you are not trying to kill me I will succeed and be rid of you once and for all." Taka said then laughed at the human before him.

Kagome was in a fighting stance when she lowered her barrier. "Trust me Taka you've given me no reason what so ever to want to spare your miserable life. So lets see if I can teach an old dog some new tricks." she said as she waited for him to advance on her.

Taka was across the space between them quickly then behind her everyone was shocked when he was the one yelling in pain and backing away.

Kagome looked back smiling oh so sweetly. "I'm human not stupid, I know you are faster than me and figured you'd attack my back just like a coward so I created my own defense. You'll never strike me from the rear, would you like to be honorable for once and attack me head on?" she asked smugly still with that fake sweet smile on her face.

"She's good." Tsubaki said approvingly loving the way Kagome could protect her self from an opponents superior speed. Kagome had a partial barrier behind her that shifted with her movements to stay between her and her opponent covering her back.

"That's cheating." Taka said irritated that he couldn't kill her just then.

"Grow up Taka. You're speed is, albeit a lot slower than Sesshomaru, an unfair advantage over me." Kagome said as she faced the Southern Demon Lord again after rolling her eyes at him.

"My speed is natural, your barrier is not." Taka said as he circled around her to the left.

Kagome was keeping up with him easily. "You're an idiot. You weren't born that fast you trained to be that fast. Just as I have done stop complaining that the world isn't fair, news flash it never is and guess what the world doesn't revolve around you either!" she said as she kept up with his sideways march keeping him right in front of her.

With that Taka came at her again this time attacking her front she parried him several times with her sword and struck at him several times neither landing a blow on the other. Back and forth they would go strike and parry, strike and parry.

Kagome had her sword on top pushing down on Taka's when she released her sword with her right hand and put it in his chest. "Bye." she said as she hit him with a ball of pink light breaking them apart sending him flat on his back about twenty feet away.

Taka stood back up furious. "How dare you!"

"You started this little tete-a-tete Taka keep that in mind." Kagome said as she circled around to his right keeping him in front of her watching him. He was getting mad he would do something soon that would shock her if she wasn't careful.

"Father stay strong." Hotaru the southern prince yelled at his father.

"Shut up boy!" Taka said back furiously as he glared at Kagome he would have to do something quickly this was lasting way to long for a demon lord to kill a human, priestess or not.

"Your one and only fan Taka, the poor boy doesn't even realize how bad of a role model you are for him. You should be ashamed of yourself." Kagome said as she took the demon lord in he was beyond rational thought now she figured.

Taka pulled his right hand back up over his left shoulder then threw his hand forward. "Try out my poison darts you loud mouth wench!" he said with a smirk. Kagome defected the poison darts coming straight at her with her sword but the ones that were going towards the crowd she raised her hands on both sides creating a barrier between her and the crowd making the demon poison darts disappear once they hit her purifying barrier.

"Poison darts huh. They don't seem that accurate Taka. Were you trying to hit me?" Kagome asked curiously as she lowered the barrier and was circling around to Taka's left again.

"Don't worry you little wench you'll get yours." Taka said as he smirked at her then attacked her again with his poison darts. And again Kagome deflected what would have hit her then threw up a barrier to protect the crowd. This time more darts went wide.

' _He's going to use the crowd against me..._ ' Kagome thought as she saw the evil smile that spread across his lips. They played this game several times until he got her to where he wanted her, in front of her Mate Sesshomaru.

"Lets see you block this!" Taka said then released his poison darts away from her towards the Eastern Prince Shin. But these were straight on target none were going wide. The Eastern Prince had wandered away from his parents protection so he could keep good views on the battle so now he was unprotected and frozen as he noticed the death flying towards him.

"NO!" Kagome yelled as she ran quickly to the Eastern Prince throwing up a barrier around him just in time but in doing so she took her eyes off of Taka which he took full advantage of naturally. Kagome turned around at her barrier just in time to see Taka pulled back with his sword ready to kill her. She dodged enough to make it a wound and not a death blow. Taka's sword went threw her body just below her left shoulder.

"Now that's cheating." Kagome said as she glared up at Taka. He was so busy relishing that he had finally struck her he was paying no attention to her right hand as it drew her sword back as far as possible then she drove it forward going through his light armor covering his mid-drift. "Seems I've got you too!" she said victoriously as he coughed out some blood, he looked down shocked then backed away from her pulling his sword out.

Kagome cried out slightly then bit her lip and she yanked her own blade back causing him to grunt out as well. He backed away from her several feet as she sank to one knee placing her blade in the ground point down. She let her barrier expand around her as she placed her right hand over her wound letting it glow soft pink trying to heal it enough to stop the bleeding.

"Priestess you saved me, are you alright?" the Eastern Prince asked as he ran over to her curiously.

"I'll be fine young one." Kagome said with a true sweet smile on her lips as she looked up at the young wolf pup.

"Why Priestess? You had to know it was a trap." Shin asked curiously as he kneeled down beside her.

"Listen well young Shin. All life is precious, yours, mine, Inuyasha's, even his over there." Kagome said as she nodded to Taka who was watching her curious as to what she would do next.

"Then what will you do Priestess this is a battle to the death he declared so from the beginning." Shin asked curiously as he looked over to Taka as well.

"What I must to survive. Sacrifices must be made young Shin. In my case it's my personal belief that even his life is precious which is more of a spiritual sacrifice, some times a person would chose to die protecting who they love. Keep these other bright lights close to you the Western and Northern children and even stretch out and open hand to the Southern boy then maybe one day by coming together sacrifices like this won't have to be made anymore." Kagome said softly as she stood back up leaving her sword in the ground beside her she took her bow off then put an arrow on the string.

"Good luck Priestess." Shin said as he stood up as well then backed away from her.

"That my son is the Lady of the Western Lands Kagome." the Eastern Wolf Lord Kuzon said just outside of the barrier. Him and his mate had made it here to collect their son so they could protect him instead of the Western Lady having to do so while battling.

"Yes Father." Shin said as he looked at his parents then turned and bowed slightly to Kagome. "Thank you Lady Kagome of the West and good luck." he said as he stood back up.

"Thank you young Shin. Now please join your parents." Kagome said gently as she opened a spot in her barrier so that he could leave with out taking her eyes off of Taka.

"Lady Kagome the Northern Lord has collected his kits and your own Lord Sesshomaru has had the rest of the pups in the area collected to keep them safe. Do not worry about the crowd anymore we are aware of Taka's tricks now." Ladi Toki said as her son exited the barrier to join them.

"Thank you Lady Toki." Kagome said and relaxed slightly then picked up her sword and sheathed it and started forward towards Taka again. "Enough Taka I will end you for that. How dare you attack a pup just to get to me!" she said angrily as she stopped again but this time she had her arrow pulled back and charged glowing pink with her powers.

"You think you'll be able to hit me?" Taka said and laughed arrogantly.

"I know I can hit you. Sesshomaru's faster than you and I have hit him before." Kagome said as she smirked at the worried look on Taka's face. He had seen Sesshomaru's speed before and the fact that this girl had hit him was worrisome.

"Then you are weak Human just as I thought, Sesshomaru's still alive." Taka said arrogantly thinking back on the conversation at the Northern Palace where Sesshomaru had disclosed that he and his mate had at one time tried to kill each other.

"I wasn't trying to kill him, Taka. I am trying to kill you!" Kagome said then smirked again as his worried look returned. She saw him glance over at Sesshomaru who also was smirking at him. She waited till his attention returned to her and released her arrow at him.

Taka dodged easily enough watching as the arrow zoomed past him towards the crowd then was shocked when it disappeared into thin air. He turned to look at Kagome just in time to see a second arrow mere inches from him. The arrow struck him right in the center of the chest.

"You forced this Taka, I had no choice!" Kagome said as the first arrow she shot materialized right in front of him and also struck him in the chest. She watched as the two arrows fed off of each other glowing soft pink light enveloped Taka.

Taka tried to pry the arrows out of his chest only the yell in pain and release the arrows. The soft pink light turned bright pink and he screamed in pain.

Kagome turned away closing her eyes as the light surrounding Taka turned pure bright white then silence and darkness. She turned to see Taka gone nothing left of him she looked over at Lady Tatsu and Prince Hotaru as a tear slid down her face.

Lady Tatsu was standing there tall and proud holding the back of her son's top keeping him from running out and finishing what his father had started. There was no look of revenge on her face no anger which is what Kagome had thought she would see. She locked eyes with Tatsu and was shocked when the Southern Lady just nodded to her then turned and walked back into the castle dragging her furious son.

Kagome put her bow back across her back then pulled her hand up to hold her wound which had reopened as she pulled on her bow twice. She turned to see Sesshomaru striding over to her proudly and the rest of the crowed either clapping for her or dispersing to their rooms.

"You my love just took down a Demon Lord." Sesshomaru said as he place his hand to her cheek making her look up at him. He rubbed the stripe on her cheek with his thumb as he leaned down and kissed her softly. "Come along lets get you seen too." he said as he looked down into her eyes lovingly.

"Was anyone else hurt?" Kagome asked as she broke eye contact and looked around the crowd again worried.

"No one was hurt except you and Taka. You saw to that my love. You've shown powers today that even I didn't realize you had." Sesshomaru said softly as he turned her around to make her go back into the castle.

"I had to get better... I knew this was coming..." Kagome said blankly as the realization kicked in that she had really won, that she had finally proven herself worthy of being the Western Lady.

"So I was told this evening by Himeko. I believe I should give you some lessons myself to keep up with you." Sesshomaru said jokingly as he lead her up the stairs.

"I need... rest first... one demon...lord a day... is my limit..." Kagome said weakly then faltered as they rounded the first corner of the western wing out of sight of everyone else. She was leaned over against the wall with her eyes closed breathing shallow.

"Kagome..." Sesshomaru said worried as he picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to their room. "You've lost a lot of blood." he said softly as he opened the door then strode across the living room to their bedroom. He opened that door as well then laid her down gently just as the doctor came in with Himeko right behind him.

"My Lord Prince Hikaru and his nurse maid, Lady Tsubaki, Lord Inuyasha, young Rin, Shippou, the monk and the Demon Slayer are in your living area." Himeko said softly as she stood beside him off to the side watching the Doctor look over his mate.

"I believe she will be fine My Lord. That old Priestess that was here shared a lot of knowledge with me about humans. She's just exhausted from her over use of power and blood loss. She should be up and about by then end of the week." Dr. Tadashi said after he checked Kagome over then he began using several of the small herbs that Kaede had left him so he could heal her wounds better.

"How is she?" Sango asked worried as soon as Sesshomaru walked into the main living area.

"She is exhausted from blood loos and the over use of her power." Sesshomaru said as he walked over to his mother. "Any word from Lady Tatsu?" he asked curiously it was hard for him to discern what the Southern Lady would do next, her mate had just been killed.

"Nothing yet my son." Tsubaki said she knew what he was worried about and it actually had her curious as well. Would the Southern Lady swear a blood oath against Kagome or would she take it as her mate challenged and lost?

Sesshomaru turned to the nurse maid who had his son and he took Hikaru from her. He walked over to the window over looking the back private area and he just stood there holding his son wondering about all that had happened and if his son had gained any of his mothers powers if so that would definitely be a dangerous combination given what he had just seen. His mate was by far the strongest Priestess he had ever came across.

"Who cares about that woman." Sango said irritated Kagome was hurt that woman wasn't.

"You don't understand Sango. Kagome could be in further danger." Inuyasha said quieting the demon slayer.

"Quite right. The Southern Lady Tatsu has two choices right now. She can swear a blood oath against Kagome because she killed her mate or she can take it as it is her mate challenged and lost. The latter is the preferable choice of course that's from our stand point. The first choice will swear that Kagome will die for her sins against the Southern Lady's family." Tsubaki explained she had already come to terms that her son had mated with a human and she would now have to explain a lot of demon customs.


	5. Time to Tell

Inuyasha

Survival of Love

Chapter 5

Time to Tell

June 20, 2017

Kagome woke up the next morning tired she looked around and saw her room empty she went to sit up using her left arm but collapsed right back down to the bed wincing in pain. She looked over at her chest just below her shoulder where bandages were then she remembered getting hurt during the fight last night.

Kagome looked around again knowing that after a fight like last night she wouldn't be left alone for long. Still no one so she rolled over slightly and used her right arm to push herself up keeping hold of the covers with her left hand since she had no top on. "Sesshomaru? Himeko? Tadashi?" she tried wondering if some one was in the living area.

"My Lady you are awake. You shouldn't be getting up." Himeko said once she entered the bed room.

"Yeah... well when has that ever stopped me?" Kagome said brightly as she smiled at her worried friend. "I'd like one of my tops please." she said and motioned over to her dresser.

"My Lady please you mustn't leave your bed today you lost a lot of blood last night." Himeko said rooted to the spot.

"Himeko I would like to sit in my bed and I can't do that comfortably if I'm having to hold the covers over my chest. Please get me a top. And please stop calling me that." Kagome said looking at her mentor for assistance.

"Oh right. Sorry." Himeko said as she scratched the back of her head then moved over to get Kagome one of the tops from her fighting outfits.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked curiously once Himeko had her a top and was walking over to her.

"Lord Sesshomaru is seeing off the guests. Lord Inuyasha and Lady Tsubaki are with him." Himeko said as she opened the top to help Kagome put it on. "Rin and Shippou are in the back private area under guard as well as the nurse maid and Prince Hikaru." she said motioning to the open window.

Now that she was paying attention she could just barely hear children's laughter, but something Himeko said bothered her. "Under guard?" Kagome asked curiously eyeing her mentor and friend suspiciously.

"Yes and due to the circumstances the Monk and Demon Slayer are also present out in the private area. I am guarding here in your room then there is a guard at the main door, on the balcony, and down the hall there are several, one at every turn leading to this room." Himeko said absentmindedly as she tied the front of Kagome's top closed.

"Himeko what's going on?" Kagome asked as she grabbed her friends hand making her stop and look up at her. She was worried what had she missed, she should be by her mates side not laying here in bed.

"My Lady you killed the Southern Lord Kuro last night." Himeko said worried about Kagome wondering if she had lost her memory.

"I know that. That was last night Himeko what is going on today? Why all the guards?" Kagome asked slightly frustrated.

"I... uhm..." Himeko stuttered unsure how exactly to answer this was something she thought was common knowledge.

"My daughter you have a guest requesting an audience with you. I shall answer your questions. You there tidy up the living area quickly then pull the hallway guards to the living area." Lady Tsubaki said as she entered the room then looked at Kagome then switched her gaze over to Himeko.

"Yes ma'am." Himeko said then bowed she walked over to the door quickly and called the demon guarding the balcony over instructed him to pull the hallway guards into the living area at once. Then she tidied up the room as quickly as she could pulling out anything that Kagome or Tsubaki asked for then stood by the door waiting for what she knew was to come.

~*~*~*~ Main Hall ~*~*~*~

"Beefed up security have you Lord Sesshomaru." Lord Kuro the Northern Fox Demon said as he watched his mate usher their kits out of the castle as organized as she could manage.

"I shall protect what is mine." Sesshomaru said plainly as he shook hands with the Northern Lord. His brother beside him was distracting to say the least he seemed agitated about having to stand here and see that everyone left peacefully. His mother on the other hand was calm and collected helping him get through all this traditional leaving of the Lords.

Inuyasha was shifting his weight from foot to foot but he was slightly more comfortable now that he was allowed to wear Tessiaga on his side again. He would have much rather been stationed by Kagome to keep her safe than to listen to all this drawn out non sense.

Sesshomaru like his younger half brother could stand to do without a lot of the long drawn out traditions, like this one listening to their parting comments, seemed pointless to the extreme. And everyone was commenting on the same thing the extra guards around the castle and more specifically the West Wing.

"I take it that the South hasn't made their intentions known yet then?" Kuro asked as he stepped over in front of Inuyasha shaking his hand briefly before turning back to Sesshomaru.

"No." Sesshomaru said as he looked up at the top of the stair case to see the Southern Lady Tatsu and her pup Hotaru starting down the stairs. The Eastern Wolf family had left a few minutes earlier they had the longest distance to travel so they wanted out of the castle and on the move as fast as possible.

"Good luck then." Kuro said stepping out of the castle quickly not wanting to be in the middle of it all if things went, for lack of a better word, south in a hurry.

"Lord Sesshomaru I wish to see your mate please." Tatsu said as she stopped in front of him.

"For what purpose?" Sesshomaru asked curiously holding out his arm to block Inuyasha who had grabbed his sword ready to draw and fight.

"I have no intention of fighting. My intentions are to talk with her bring as many guards as you wish with you I have left my weapons in my room." Tatsu said as she held her arms out straight to show she had no weapons visible on her.

"And the boy?" Sesshomaru asked switching his gaze over to Hotaru leery of the boy. He had tried to kill Kagome last night for his fathers death. Had it not been for his mother holding him back Sesshomaru was sure he would have had to kill the pup to protect his mate.

"He will do as he is told. I have made sure he left his weapons as well in our room." Tatsu said as she looked over at Tsubaki who started to walk around behind them.

"They have no visible weapons my son. What say you?" Tsubaki asked curiously from be hind the two Southerners.

"Very well I shall go with you and so shall Inuyasha here." Sesshomaru said and nodded to the Southern Lady. He knew he had no right to keep her from his mate she had the right to declare her intentions one way or the other.

"I shall go see if Lady Kagome is ready for visitors." Tsubaki said then turned and walked up the stairs elegantly but as quickly as she could. Sesshomaru and the others followed more slowly up the stairs.

By the time that Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Tatsu, and Hotaru arrived at the room there were now ten guards plus Himeko and Tsubaki in his shared room with Kagome. Plus the children outside had been silenced with a further 5 guards protecting them. Kagome was now seated in the living area properly dressed in a kimono similar to her mates all white with red and pink sakura petals over the left shoulder and on the end of each sleeve.

Kagome sat straight backed in the chair to the side of the couch facing at an angle the door to the room she stared at the fire as it crackled loudly in the silence of the room. Tsubaki was standing to Kagome's right slightly behind her chair watching intently on the door waiting for her son to bring them all in.

Himeko was standing by the fire place with her hand on her sword ready to draw at a moments notice. She could feel the tension in the air from all the other guards she closed her eyes for a moment took in a deep breath, held it, then released relaxing her grip on her sword to a more casual hold. She opened her eyes just as the door opened.

Sesshomaru stepped into the room noticing the guards already here he nodded to them then made his way over to stand beside his mate on her left directly beside her.

Next in was Lady Tatsu then her son Hotaru who walked into the room quietly then across to stand several feet away from Kagome directly in front of her. They had noticed all the guards and their protective stances as they waited for what was to come.

Inuyasha unsure of where exactly he should go walked over to the fire place off to the side so he didn't interfere with the process about to unfold but close enough to kill Hotaru if the need arose quickly.

"Lady Tatsu." Kagome greeted formally as she looked up at the Southern Lady curiously.

"Lady Kagome." Tatsu greeted back just as formally. "Lets not drag this out shall we. I hold no grudge against you. My mate challenged you and lost that was his shortsightedness, no fault of yours. I shall take control over the South until such a time as my son Hotaru is mated as is our custom." she said as she stood there in front of Kagome tall and proud.

"And you Hotaru?" Kagome asked curiously as she looked over to the son of the demon she had killed last night.

"As my mother say's it was no fault of yours Lady Kagome. I do not forgive you for his death but my mother had opened my eyes to the fact that you are not to blame, my father challenged as is his right as Lord and he lost. You fought honorably Lady Kagome." Hotaru said as he stood slightly behind his mother and nodded to Kagome acknowledging for the first time that she is truly his better.

"I am sorry for your loss Lady Tatsu and Prince Hotaru. If there is anything I can do for you please let me know." Kagome said genuinely she couldn't imagine loosing Sesshomaru but she had taken Taka from them. She fought the tears back as she sat there tall and elegant watching the Southern Lady smile softly at her.

"Thank you Lady Kagome for the offer but we shall be fine. We must return home and inform our people of the transgressions my mate did against you. Not something I look forward to I assure you." Tatsu said with a small sad smile then she turned and left the room with her son following right behind her.

"Take up your previous positions until otherwise notified or relieved." Sesshomaru said to the guards once he was sure that the Southern family was out of ear shot.

"Yes My Lord." Ten voices sang out in unison then left the room. Himeko walked over to the balcony and spoke down to the private area below giving the same instructions plus allowing the children to play again.

Kagome slumped back into her seat placing an arm on each arm rest as she let out a small huff. She looked up at Sesshomaru curiously "Why are you all so... so... so complicated... geez?" she asked then reached over and grabbed his hand lightly with a quick smile.

Inuyasha snickered and pointed at Kagome. "Now that's the Kagome I remember." he said and laughed at her which caused her to laugh at him in the process lightening the mood in the room considerably.

"Structure is everything my love, it can be quite tedious at times." Sesshomaru said as he stood their holding her hand.

The rest of the morning went by smoothly with quiet conversation amongst them with the children playing around them. Sango and Miroku had also came up and joined in with the conversation that is until Jaken arrived to announce that the Southern Lady and Prince Hotaru were now ready to depart. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Lady Tsubaki left Kagome to rest while they saw to their guest leaving.

Sango helped Kagome back to her room and to get comfortable so she could rest. Kagome didn't want to lay down but she wanted out of the kimono so she decided to read a book sitting up against the head board.

Miroku was watching the children keeping them from screeching and making huge noises as they played. He wondered how this family was going to survive, it was such a mashed up group of humans, demons, and half demons. Would they survive or would they fall back into old habits after a time? The only way to know was to sit back and watch.

~*~*~*~ Next Week ~*~*~*~

Kagome had seen Miroku and Sango off a couple of days ago, they had stayed until she was able to dress herself easily then left to help her brother Kohaku rebuild the Demon Slayer village of their family's.

Word had come from the southern portions of Sesshomaru's lands, those that boarder along the Southern lands, that even though Lady Tatsu had no ill will towards Kagome some of her followers did but they were being kept in check by their Lady who had forbid any retaliation against the west for her mates death.

But more disturbing to Kagome was the influx of information about the North and East where key people in the ruling bodies had disappeared. Demons that were powerful, demons that the Lords relied on to keep order in chaos. Demon's like Himeko and a couple of other key Western servants that she and Sesshomaru relied on to do their duties, and that worried Kagome.

"Lady Mother?" Kagome asked tentatively during one of her teaching sessions.

"Yes Kagome?" Tsubaki looked up and asked wondering if she had a question on the topic at hand, which was diplomatic protocol.

"These attacks in the North and East, is their nothing I can do to help?" Kagome asked curiously as she looked over to her new mentor. She was leery about Sesshomaru's mother, their first meeting hadn't been glorious, in fact Kagome had nearly attacked her for what she had done to Sesshomaru and her friends trapping them in the underworld.

"My daughter do not worry about their problems. They can handle their own issues." Tsubaki said then returned the the book she had been reading to Kagome.

"But..." Kagome started looking down at her notes then sat down her pen looking up at Tsubaki with a determined look in her eyes that Tsubaki like Sesshomaru would come to hate later on. "The problem is spreading, it'll be in the Southern lands at this rate with in the week give it another week then it will be here and it will be our problem. At that point they will have gathered to much momentum to stop them with us having no knowledge about what they are doing and how." she said as she sat up straight and determined.

"We shall cross that bridge once we reach it. It isn't our problem Kagome." Tsubaki said plainly then returned to her book again only looking up when Kagome stood up.

"That is most likely the reasoning that destroyed all demons." Kagome said bluntly then turned and left the study unwilling to learn proper diplomatic protocol anymore if it was just going to get her family killed.

"Destroyed..." Tsubaki said to herself looking after Kagome like she had lost her mind. Nothing could destroy the demon races, especially not a bunch of humans.

Kagome went to Sesshomaru's study knowing that was where he always was unless he was with her or out surveying his lands, which he had again resumed now that Hikaru had been born. "Sesshomaru we need to talk." she said as she just walked into his study to find him talking with Inuyasha and Himeko.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to find her with one of the worried looks he knew all to well with the time they had spent together fighting Naraku.

"I'm sorry I figured you would be alone." Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha then Himeko wondering what they were discussing.

"It's no problem Kagome, speak your mind." Sesshomaru said as he motioned her into the room and over to his side. Kagome walked around the desk and stood there staring at Sesshomaru wondering how he was going to take her decision.

"I want to help the North and East." Kagome said bluntly as she watched him for his reaction and she saw the small look he had given Inuyasha then the smirk that Inuyasha had on his face along with his arms being crossed over his chest in a classic 'I told you.' move.

"I do not agree Kagome. Your life would be in too much danger." Sesshomaru said as he shifted his gaze back to Kagome. "Besides you are marked as my mate, you are to obviously attached to a demon to infiltrate demon killers." he said as he looked up at her.

"Sesshomaru you know that in my time there are no demons. If we don't act everyone of you will be gone, even Hikaru." Kagome said worried as she looked at him trying to get him to understand.

"Your time." Tsubaki said as she looked around at the room then noticed that she was the only one shocked but such a revelation. "What do you mean your time? And no demons?" she asked as she stared straight at Kagome.

"Mother..." Sesshomaru said as he turned to face Tsubaki wondering if she could handle such a revelation. It had taken him a long time to believe it, in fact he had to go there to see it was really true. "Kagome is from 500 years in the future. She is the reincarnation of the Priestess Kikyou, the one who pinned Inuyasha to a tree for 50 years just before her death."

"Not possible." Tsubaki said stubbornly, how could her son be so naive time travel was just not possible, the future didn't exist yet.

"It's true, Sesshomaru and I have both been to her time. It's nothing like it is here and now, humans take over at some point and demons are killed off." Inuyasha said as he looked back at Tsubaki.

"I don't think that is entirely true Inuyasha. Your senses are duller than my own, I got the distinct feeling that I was not alone in that Human controlled time. I believe demons still exist just masking their presence, but they are not in the numbers we have now in this era." Sesshomaru said as he looked over to his half brother.

"Well there are so many obnoxious scents there anyone could miss things." Inuyasha huffed as he turned away from Sesshomaru pouting slightly.

Himeko giggled slightly at Inuyasha then covered her mouth quickly to silence herself and to hide the smile that had creaped up onto her lips.

"How can you two believe such non sense?" Tsubaki asked as she glanced between the two of them not believing what she heard.

"Lady Tsubaki it's true, I once guarded a well for nearly a week while Kagome went home to her own time to visit her family." Himeko spoke up and said as she looked between everyone wondering if it wasn't just better to stay quiet.

"Hush girl." Tsubaki hissed irritated that this guard dared to tell her she was wrong.

"Enough Lady Tsubaki, Himeko was just trying to help, believe it or not I am who I am I come from the future. I was a middle school student when I was pulled through the well at my Family's shrine by a demon who wanted the Shikon Jewel that was inside my body from birth." Kagome said as she looked at Sesshomaru's mother slightly irritated by her brash manner with her mentor and friend.

"Show me your time." Tsubaki said bluntly.

"I can't once I destroyed the Jewel the well closed. I will have to survive 500 years to see my family again." Kagome said as she looked at Tsubaki then thought. "Sesshomaru do you still have my school uniform?" she asked curiously as she looked over at him.

"You are not wearing that thing again." Sesshomaru said standing up to tower over her to prove his point. He hated that outfit it showed to much of her off to anyone with eyes.

"No I'm not." Kagome said and giggled at his reaction. "But it's not made like anything in this era. That and my books in our room may convince her." She said and smiled up at her mate.

"Books how could they prove your story." Tsubaki asked leery about this, a priestess could do so many things trapping her in a book was far fetched but so was this story.

"Sesshomaru looked at some of them before I told him the truth. He thought they made no sense. But actually the events he was reading about hadn't happened yet, the math and sciences is more complex than he was used to seeing. That and the published date should prove a lot." Kagome said then moved around the desk to go up to their room

Tsubaki stepped back to let Kagome go through the door, then she watched as Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Himeko followed. Himeko at the urging of Inuyasha had walked in front of him to go through the door, he had become most fond of this young woman and he enjoyed time with her. Tsubaki followed them all curiously up to their room where Kagome was standing behind the couch waiting for her.

"Go ahead Lady Tsubaki, choose any book you like these are all from my time. That is why they are here and not down in the official library for anyone to look at." Kagome said and motioned to the book shelves along the back wall.

Sesshomaru walked out of the bed room back into the living room where he had hidden Kagome's old School Uniform. He handed it over to Tsubaki for inspection as he walked over to Kagome and pulled him against him in between his legs as he sat on the back of the couch. He wrapped his arms around her mid-drift holding her against him.

"I can't believe you had that in our room." Kagome said as she looked sideways at him curiously.

"Just because I forbid you to wear it in public doesn't mean you can't wear it for me some day." Sesshomaru whispered against her ear then smirked at the pink spreading across her face.

' _Oh wow... Sesshomaru's a pervert..._ ' Kagome thought as she looked away from him and away from Tsubaki who had the uniform in question still.

"This is unusual and very unladylike. But it proves nothing." Tsubaki said as she laid the uniform down beside Sesshomaru on the back of the couch.

"You still haven't looked at the books." Kagome said as she motioned over to the wall again. "You'll notice they are nothing like what are in this era. Mostly everything is hand written scrolls but there are some books but nothing printed like these. Go ahead and look at any of them or all of them if you'd like." she said as she ignored her school uniform with Sesshomaru folding it every so slowly in front of her trying to catch her attention with it.

Tsubaki looked at several books and was shocked to find they weren't hand written at all this was to uniformed and neat printed evenly. None were faded or hard to read. "These are not hand written." she said as she finally looked back at Kagome with and open book in her hand.

"No they are typed out on a computer then printed by the thousands. Then distributed all over the world not just in Japan. Then once those are sold they print more. And we don't just have books for learning we have books to read for entertainment like a mystery you read the book to find out what character did it and why. You usually find that out in one of the last chapters." Kagome said with a bright smile.

"You are an unusual person." Tsubaki said as she looked at Kagome curiously wondering if this was true why would she choose to live here in this primitive era. "Why live here?" she asked narrowing her eyes at Kagome wanting the truth.

"Well actually originally when I was traveling with Inuyasha to collect the Shikon Jewel, that I broke into shards trying to get it back from a demon, I wanted to be with him he was amazingly strong and hansom he was quirky and moody though." Kagome said as she looked over at her best friend and smiled proving she meant nothing bad. "But I was injured and found my way to Sesshomaru one day by accident, he took care of me we grew closer over the time I spent here healing and I realized that my life was here with him always. I've went back a couple of times and always found myself wanting to return here. My thoughts and dreams linger here in this era not my own." she said and smiled up at Sesshomaru lovingly. She had felt him stiffen when she admitted that she had originally wanted his brother and she wanted to reassure him that was not how she felt now.

"Quirky and moody..." Inuyasha mumbled off to the side as he crossed his arms and looked away from Kagome slightly insulted by that reference to him.

Kagome laughed as she squeezed Sesshomaru's hand then turned and looked at Inuyasha. " Just like a woman." she said and laughed when Inuyasha turned red from embarrassment wanting to hide when Himeko laughed as well.

"Kagome come on that's not funny..." Inuyasha whined as he looked around at her to humiliated to look over at Himeko who was now trying to stifle her laughter.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha that was uncalled for. You're not a woman, there feel better?" Kagome asked teasingly then laughed again.

When Inuyasha turned to leave huffing. "Inuyasha wait I'm sorry." Kagome said worried she had actually hurt his feelings.

"Lord Inuyasha we still have business." Himeko said softly as she reached out and grabbed his hand gently. "Come back in here." she said as she nodded back towards Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"Tell me about it later." Inuyasha said then took another step towards the door then looked down at his hand which Himeko hadn't released.

"Lord Inuyasha we both need to hear this so that we are on the same page, together." Himeko said as she looked down away from his eyes with a ever so slight blush on her cheeks.

"Come along Inuyasha we are waiting for you to rejoin us." Sesshomaru said as he motioned Inuyasha back into the room.

"Fine." Inuyasha said then turned around keeping Himeko's hand slightly longer than necessary. He released it once he was back standing in front of his brother.

"I'm really sorry Inuyasha, it was just a joke I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Kagome said softly as she looked up at him sadly.

"Don't worry about it." Inuyasha said brushing it off as he crossed his arms inside his hori looking at his brother curiously behind Kagome.

Sesshomaru felt Kagome huff sadly then thought it was time to continue his discussion from earlier. "Anyway, Kagome you can not do this it is too dangerous. You would be killed as a traitor to your own kind I'm sure." he said worried.

"There must be a way for me to help, to hide the markings for a short time perhaps?" Kagome asked curiously wondering if that was even possible.

"It has been known to happen." Tsubaki said gaining all of their attention quickly. "Though it can only be done for a short time. Three months was the max I do believe, any longer than that and the markings will disappear completely and even I can't bestow them again."

"I don't like this Kagome." Sesshomaru said making his position completely clear as quickly as possible.

"It may be the only chance we have." Kagome said softly as she looked up at her mate determined that she was going to help, she was going to protect her family and friends from this threat.


	6. Edo Village

_**~*~*~*~ M Rated Chapter ~*~*~*~**_

Inuyasha

Survival of Love

Chapter 6

Edo Village

July 12, 2017

Tsubaki had spent the last couple of days teaching Kagome how to repress her clan markings, Sesshomaru showed his displeasure at every opportunity. He didn't want his mate going into a dangerous situation with no possibility that she could have guards. He was allowing this mission to happen only because this threat wouldn't just stop in the North and East it would eventually make it to his lands and he hadn't been able to find out any information either on what was happening.

Sesshomaru and Kagome were again discussing the issue as they went up to the tailor a Fox demon on the third floor. "Master Hero." Kagome said as they entered his work room pausing their discussion for the moment.

"Ah my Lady!" Hero said happily as he stood up quickly and bowed to her. "I have your garments ready." he said as he stood back up quickly then turned and grabbed her new Priestess attire that she would need over the next couple of weeks.

"Thank you Hero." Kagome said politely with a warming smile.

Sesshomaru stood behind his mate slightly irritated it was like he was invisible in his own castle. But Hero had always been this way, his father had hired this crazy old Fox. Hero had a compulsion of avoiding his title of "Lord" instead using "Young one". Sesshomaru allowed such things cause this old Fox is one of the few left that his father had brought into the fold that and he was quite fond of him when he was just a pup himself.

"Ah young one you need something as well?" Hero asked slyly as if he had just noticed Lord Sesshomaru as he turned back around giving Kagome her two small bundles of clothes.

"I am just here with my mate you old Fox." Sesshomaru said impassively watching his mate look between him and Hero curiously. He tried to repress the grin that was threatening to spread across his lips he managed but only after the corners twitched upwards slightly.

"Oh I see no leash young one have you no duties today?" Hero asked curiously as he turned and looked at Sesshomaru once Kagome had taken her new clothes.

"Nothing of importance for the moment." Sesshomaru said ignoring the obvious Dog joke the crazy Fox had just uttered.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the subtle conversation between the two in front of her. She was sure if anyone else had made such comments she would be covered in blood from Sesshomaru killing the disrespectful person talking. "Uh... I really must be going gentleman." She said politely as she moved around Sesshomaru towards the door.

"Good bye my Lady come see me any time." Hero said pleasantly as he waived at her then returned to his work since Sesshomaru was obviously following his mate to leave as well.

"Hero is an interesting Fox. I've never seen the two of you interact before." Kagome said once they were starting back down the stairs.

"He is a friend, I used to spend a lot of time with that crazy old Fox when Father was away. At one point as a very young pup I would hide up there with him to get out of my lessons." Sesshomaru said with a small smile on his lips thinking back to being that small pup who thought he could fool his Father.

"You hide from your lessons?" Kagome asked after her giggles had ended and they turned towards the West Wing.

"Yes, I thought I was smart enough at the time Father never did find me when I was with him. I found out years later that the old Fox was hiding me with his Fox Magic not me hiding with my own skills." Sesshomaru said with a small laugh.

"So he watched you grow up?" Kagome asked giving herself a mental note to speak more often to Hero so she can get some cute stories on Sesshomaru as a kid. They entered into their rooms so that Kagome could change. She would be leaving shortly so she figured she might as well go ahead and get ready.

"Well yes, my Father brought him into the castle when I was starting to learn to walk. The Fox was intriguing to me, I'd never seen anything like him. I was curious and would follow him around the castle, he didn't seem to mind probably because I was so small. He's never stopped calling me young one, and I doubt he ever will." Sesshomaru said as he shook his head at the memory of following the old Fox around every where.

"Well when I get back I'm going to have to get to know him better." Kagome said with a smile as she glanced back at Sesshomaru while taking off her kimono.

Sesshomaru was up against her in an instant wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back against him. "You better come back safely." he said softly against her ear as her kimono pooled around her feet.

"I have intentions on it." Kagome said softly as she put her hand on his arm and squeezed it lovingly with a warm smile.

Sesshomaru spun her around in his arms and leaned down and kissed her most passionately intent on showing her his feelings for her. "You will return to this Sesshomaru!" he said commandingly once he released her lips.

"Yes My Lord." Kagome said as she reached up and cupped his face in her hand letting her thumb rub against his stripes. "This Kagome will do as you say." she said softly as she gazed up into his amber eyes lovingly.

A deep rumble in his chest was all the warning Kagome had as he reached down and picked her up walked over to the bed and laid her down, then stripped himself and positioned himself between her legs hovering above her. "Sesshomaru..." she said softly just before he leaned down and claimed her lips as his again.

Sesshomaru found her intoxicating her smell honeysuckle and fresh rain called to him, begging him to claim her as his and he had every intention of doing so. He ran his tongue along her lower lip softly tasting her freshness and asking for entrance. Once she opened her mouth he dove in with his tongue exploring as his hands did exploration of their own.

Kagome inhaled deeply as his exploring fingers found her moist soft folds. She wiggled slightly at the unexpected arrangement which she did find pleasing as he experimented gently causing her to writhe beneath him. "Sesshomaru..." she moaned softly as she arched up to him.

Sesshomaru like this tormenting pleasure as he watched her bite her bottom lip to keep from being louder. He leaned down and captured one of her nipples in his mouth suckling softly on it as he slipped a finger gently in side his mate who automatically reacted with another sharp in-hail.

Kagome was shocked at Sesshomaru the way he was handling her was amazing she felt him switch his attention from one breast to the other as he slid a second finger into place and he massaged her from the inside. Several minutes later "Ah...Sesshomaru..." she moaned out biting gently down on her lower lip as she came for his fingers.

"Kagome roll over for me." Sesshomaru said softly as he leaned back. He watched as she rolled over onto her hands and knees. "Down on your elbows." he said softly in her ear as he leaned over her bottom and back. Again he watched as his mate complied with his wishes. He held her hips as he positioned himself then kissing her back softly he entered her.

Kagome moaned softly as she laid her had down on the bed keeping her bottom up in the air, she was surprised by this sudden want for this position and he was obviously eager for it cause there was no slow start. She felt him rub her back and she could hear him growl out softly.

Sesshomaru could feel she was almost ready to come again but his need had been long in waiting other than that oral sensation she had preformed for him a couple of weeks ago. He was not about to let her leave with out expressing his full appreciation of her.

Sesshomaru pulled out of her completely and rolled her back over. He picked up her legs placing the back of her knees against his arms as he moved forward and re-entered her. He watched her arch up to him and hold onto the sheets as she no longer tried to keep herself quiet. He growled out his claim on her as she quickly came upon another orgasm but this one he was going to come with her.

~*~*~*~ Hours Later ~*~*~*~

Kagome and Sesshomaru had bathed and redressed. Kagome is now wearing traditional Priestesses clothing while having her bow and arrows over her shoulder and her sword at her side. Where as Sesshomaru is in his normal attire including his swords and armor.

"I'm assuming I can not change your mind about escorting me to the Western/Eastern boarder?" Kagome asked curiously as she looked up at him.

"No. At the edge of Inuyasha's forest Inuyasha will meet us and take over getting you to Edo Village. There you will meet Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku. All of whom have spread the word of a powerful self taught priestess who travels with a monk and two demon slayers. Also the priestesses Kaede and Hitomiko have also agreed to spread the word for you. You should be well known by now." Sesshomaru said and sighed he had been unable to change his mates mind about this dangerous mission. Him and Hikaru would just have to be with out her for the next two to three months.

"Don't worry I will be back in a little over two months." Kagome said and smiled reassuringly. "Now for my appearance." she said softly and closed her eyes and let her power wash over her gently taking away the demon marks of the Western Clan.

Once Kagome looked normal again she looked at her mate and smiled softly up at him then made for the exit of the castle. Sesshomaru followed Kagome out of the castle reaching her side with his longer strides easily. "Himeko I shall return tonight." he said then continued out the main gate heading east towards Edo Village.

Kagome had a small pack, of the time, woven materials instead of her future back pack she used to carry with her. In this new pack she was carrying a change of clothes and some herbs she believed she would need later on. She looked up at Sesshomaru curiously he was watching the way they were going not saying anything. He had always been quiet but for some reason this quiet seemed unnerving. "Sesshomaru." she said softly.

"Huh?" Sesshomaru grunted out with out taking his eyes off the distant horizon.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked softly.

"I am fine my mate." Sesshomaru said glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"You sure?" Kagome asked as she looked up at him worried.

Sesshomaru could sense her worry but was unsure of the reason for it. "What is it that troubles you?" he asked softly as he brought his attention back to their surroundings.

"You seem... very... distant. And after earlier its kind of unnerving." Kagome said as she turned her attention to the horizon as well.

"I am unsure as to how to say good bye to you my love." Sesshomaru said honestly now understanding her worry.

"It's not good bye my love, it's till I see you again." Kagome said with a small smile on her lips as she glanced back up at him.

"Till I see you again huh?" Sesshomaru said as he glanced over at his mate once again. "Hikaru and I will miss you. Rin and Shippou will miss you as well." he said as he gave her a small smile.

"And I will miss you, Hikaru, Rin, and Shippou too my love." Kagome said as she reached over and grabbed his hand for a moment and squeezed it. She released his hand knowing that showing public displays of affection were not his strong suit and made him uncomfortable.

"You are safe with in my boarders Kagome wont you stay?" Sesshomaru asked bluntly hoping this one last ditch effort would keep his mate with him.

"Sesshomaru you know I can not. I can not just stand by and watch as our son and my mate become targets. I must help if I can, I am stronger now than I ever was before. Trust me, trust in my training, and trust my will to see you again." Kagome said as she stopped and looked up at him ahead of her. He had taken one more step than her when she suddenly stopped so he had to turn to look at her and there was that hated awful determined look again.

Sesshomaru sighed as he looked back at her. "I worry about you Kagome that will never change it isn't that I don't trust you and your abilities." he said and looked down at her cause she had rushed him and hugged him.

"I love you Sesshomaru." Kagome said softly as she smiled up at him.

"I love you too Kagome." Sesshomaru said as he wrapped his arms protectively around his mate.

~*~*~*~ Inuyasha's Forest ~*~*~*~

"Kagome, Sesshomaru about time you two got here. I thought you were going to get here around midday?" Inuyasha said disgruntled as he jumped down from a tree in front of them a little before dusk this time of year, spring. He had on his normal red robe of the fire rat but with the addition to black armor that covered his torso and lower anatomy tied together with a red sash that turned to yellow on both ends similarly to Sesshomaru's.

"We got held up." Sesshomaru said vaguely as he looked at his younger half brother.

"Uh huh." Inuyasha mumbled as he looked at the pink on Kagome's cheeks it wasn't hard to figure out what ' _held_ ' them up. "Any way from what I can tell there are four of them two priest and two priestess they are hung up around Kouga's pack I've not been able to get to him to warn him about you Kagome." he said changing the subject.

"I figured they would be down by the Southern boarder by now." Kagome said shocked.

"Yeah well demons have had warning now and they are not getting surprised anymore they are on their guard. Kouga's pack is giving them hell right now but they are small after everything with Naraku they will eventually tire out and make mistakes." Inuyasha said as he looked up at his older brother wondering if he would come to the aid of the Eastern Wolf he was annoying but a valuable friend.

"With them having difficulty with the wolves they may well search you out to bolster their numbers. The humans will wear out before the wolves I should say." Sesshomaru said thoughtfully as he glanced over at his mate.

"Miroku and the others are waiting for us they arrived this morning." Inuyasha said and motioned down the path towards Edo Village.

"Great we will leave out first thing in the morning. Till I see you again my love." Kagome said as she looked down the path then turned to stare up at her mate.

"Till I see you again." Sesshomaru agreed then kissed her softly then watched her turn and walk away. "Inuyasha, I am counting on you once again to keep her safe." he said holding his brother till his mate was out of human hearing range.

"I know. I will watch over her." Inuyasha said then followed Kagome quickly catching up with her.

After several minutes Kagome and Inuyasha walked into Edo Village. She was met with Kaede, Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku at the edge of the village patiently awaiting her arrival. "We were worried about you Kagome you were due hours ago." Sango said once she pulled back from her hug.

"They were _held_ up." Inuyasha said as he brushed past them into the village. "Lets get out of the open." he said as he stopped a few feet away and motioned towards Kaede's hut.

"Kagome, Inuyasha's given us the basics how about you give us a run down?" Miroku asked as they all sat down in Kaede's hut.

"Of course. From Inuyasha's latest intelligence there are four of them two priests and two priestesses they are pinned down by Kouga's pack." Kagome said as she looked around at everyone. "We've had everyone spreading rumors about a powerful priestess working with two demon hunters and a monk in the area. With them being pinned down by Kouga, Sesshomaru and I believe that they will be eager to bolster their numbers with us." she said looking around to make sure everyone understands.

"Ye must be careful child they may be suspicious of ye. The Shikon Priestess is known to trust and protect demons." Kaede said softly as she looked at the young group.

"That's why Inuyasha will not be traveling with us, I left Shippou at the castle, and we won't be using the Shikon Priestess persona." Kagome said shocking everyone in the room.

"But Kagome Inuyasha's always..." Sango started then quieted when Inuyasha didn't seemed fazed by the news.

"Inuyasha will be following us at a distance. He will step in if and only if I deem it necessary and signal him other wise he will report back to Sesshomaru at regular intervals." Kagome said with a small smile over to Sango.

"What is the signal?" Miroku asked curiously.

"This." Kagome said and pulled a small charm from inside her robes. She showed it to them it looked like nothing special then they noticed that Inuyasha had one that looked exactly the same. Kagome's palm glowed a soft pink and the charm that Inuyasha was holding showed the letter P.

"We worked this out when ever Sesshomaru's mother would leave Kagome alone long enough." Inuyasha's said with a shrug.

"It's hard hiding from a dog demon. Isn't it Inuyasha?." Kagome said with a giggle.

"I have no idea what you mean..." Inuyasha said as he averted his gaze from the others taking an excruciating amount of time to put his charm away in his robes.

"Um hum... Himeko's got good tracking skills." Kagome said with a wink to the other and a slight nod over to Inuyasha who's cheeks had turned a slight shade of red.

"Sesshomaru suggested that we get to know each other cause we will be sharing a lot of duties together..." Inuyasha said defensively as he crossed his arms into the robe of the fire rat.

"Where did the armor come from Inuyasha? I've never seen you wear it before." Kagome asked curiously as she leaned over to him slightly.

"It was a gift." Inuyasha said vaguely as he turned his head away like a pouting child.

"I bet it was." Kagome said and giggled again. "Anyway back on subject. When we join up with these crazies then I need you, Inuyasha, to get Kouga to pull his pack back, like they are being overwhelmed by the new strength given by the new members. I don't want them getting caught in the cross fire that and I don't want him blowing our cover either." she said as she returned to the subject at hand.

"Good idea Kagome." Sango said she had just been wondering about Kouga unknowingly outing them as his comrades to the people they were now trying to infiltrate.

"Lady Kagome what is the point of having us here? I understand the monk but me and my sister have no powers to share." Kohaku asked curiously as he looked at her.

"Well we joined forces once against a great demon and we've traveled together ever sense. Our shared skills have created our success as the story goes. That and the fact the Sesshomaru refused to let me do this with out people he trusted to keep me safe and since demons were out of the question my friends were chosen to help me in this mission." Kagome said with a smile.

"Ah so we are body guards." Kohaku said earning him a not so gentle jab in the ribs by his sister.

"Friends Kohaku we guard each other. I am guarding you just as much as you are guarding me." Kagome said warmly. "Now unless there are any other questions lets eat and rest tonight cause we leave first thing in the morning heading for Kouga's lair."


	7. Enemy's Around

Inuyasha

Survival of Love

Chapter 7

Enemy's Around

July 27, 2017

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku left Edo Village early that morning with Inuyasha following them at a distance to keep watch over his friends. They were making their way towards Kouga's pack of wolves because that is where their quarry is located. These Priests and Priestesses have been going through the Northern and Eastern Lands claiming to have found a way to rid the world of demons. The problem was any demon who could get close enough to figure out what they were doing, up until now, disappeared never to been seen or heard from again. It was a true threat and one Kagome couldn't ignore much to her mates displeasure.

Late that evening after dinner Sango was curious. " Kagome how do you plan to get in their good graces?"

"We'll help how ever we can, it's going to be hard to turn against Kouga and his pack though. I will be holding back of course against them I just hope Inuyasha get's to him first to warn him that I'm not really their enemy." Kagome said softly as she watched the fire. She wasn't worried about eaves droppers because she had scanned the area before dinner then put up a barrier to protect them from intruders.

"I'm sure Inuyasha will do his part." Miroku said as he watched the two ladies.

"How..." Kohaku started then was hushed by Kagome suddenly.

Kagome stood up quickly and turned to her right staring through the tree's where she knew the edge of her barrier was something had just touched it. She picked up her sword placing in it's place on her side then picking up her arrows and she slid them over her shoulders. She pulled one the arrows picked up her bow notching the arrow easily and she made her way into the tree's.

Sango and Miroku had jumped up when Kagome armed herself and followed a few feet behind her. Kohaku stayed behind to guard camp it was never a good idea to focus all the attention to one place in his opinion.

"Who's there?" Kagome asked as she watched the forest around them in the fading light.

"You're good Priestess." a male voice said off to her left.

Kagome looked at the man curiously he was dressed like a Priest, tall and skinny with extremely short black hair underneath his traditional hat on his head and blue eyes. She narrowed her eyes at the man but didn't draw her bow, "Bring out the others." she said warningly she didn't like to have people hidden around her.

"There are no others." the Priest said as he clasped his hands in front of him.

"Liar. There are four of you." Kagome said as she motioned with her bow three other hiding spots and watched as two priestesses and an second priest walked out from behind their given tree or bush.

"She's really good, Akira." The other male priest said he had short black hair and green eyes also dressed in priest attire.

"Can I help you?" Kagome asked curiously as she switched her gaze between the four new arrivals.

"We hope so, may we come in and speak with you?" one of the Priestesses asked hopefully, she has long black hair pulled back and tied at the base of her neck with two loops of hair hanging down her face then pulled back under her ears to be also tied back. Her eyes are hazel.

"That depends, who are you people?" Kagome asked curiously she had no intention on dropping her guard she hadn't expected to meet up with these people until tomorrow, they were still a half a day away from Kouga and his pack.

"I am the Priestess Kiyoshi." the Priestess who had just asked for permission to enter Kagome's barrier said she was young, a couple of years older than Kagome, with a bright smile and energetic eyes.

"I am the Priest Hiroshi." said the Priest with short black hair and green eyes. He was older than Kagome but younger than Miroku.

"I am the Priestess Cho." The other priestess said she seemed to be the oldest of the four with a few stray hair starting to turn gray at the roots. Her dark brown eyes seeming dull in comparison to Kiyoshi.

"And I am the Priest Akira, I'm sure you've heard about our mission." the first priest that had stepped out and spoken said. He seemed about middle aged and kind of distant personality from what Kagome could sense about him.

"Rumors only if you're who I think you are." Kagome said then glanced back at Sango and Miroku questioningly. They nodded to her and she nodded back to them. "Very well." she said after a brief pause then motioned them in through her barrier.

Inuyasha watched the events unfolding as close as he dared to get high up in the tree's. He is inside Kagome's barrier protecting camp but with a second smaller barrier around him to mask his presence.

"And you are?" Priest Akira asked curiously as he passed through Kagome's barrier, he was obviously the leader of this small group.

"I am Priestess Kagome, these are my friends and partners. Monk Miroku and the Demon Hunter Sango." Kagome said as she shook hands with Akira wondering if they were really that desperate to defeat Kouga that they had sought her out.

"Good evening to you all. But shouldn't there be one more of you?" Akira asked as he eyed the others curiously.

"There is, follow me." Kagome said as she turned and led the way back to camp entrusting Sango and Miroku to watch her back.

"Ah and there is the other demon hunter." Akira said once they arrived at the camp.

"This is Kohaku a Demon Hunter. Kohaku this is Priest Akira, Priest Hiroshi, Prestess Kiyoshi, and Pristess Cho." Kagome said as she introduced everyone. She put her arrow back in her case and took it off her shoulder, then laid it and her bow down as she took her seat again though noticeably she didn't put her sword away she kept that on her.

"An interesting choice of weapons Kagome." Kiyoshi said as she nodded the sword curiously.

"My friend here taught me the sword techniques. Some times in our line of work close combat can not be avoided it's good to have a back up." Kagome said motioning to Sango as her teacher, to which Sango just nodded when the others turned to look at her.

"Very interesting what exactly is it that you do?" Akira asked curiously looking around at the small group sitting down opposite Kagome across the fire with the others following suite by him.

"We travel from village to village helping where ever we can we've dealt with wounded demons hiding in human bodies, to demons who snatch females to be their bride, to demons that just want to kill and destroy." Miroku answered as he sat beside Sango who was beside Kagome. Kohaku had managed to sit on the other side of Kagome.

"The four of you have quite a reputation in this area though I've never heard of you." Cho said as she looked at them curiously.

"My powers were not realized until my family moved to Edo Village about two years ago where the Priestess Kaede helped me realize my potential, I've been traveling the country side learning from any priestess who would share knowledge with me other than that I've taught myself so a normal village priestess job isn't in my near future I still have a lot to learn." Kagome said downing her own powers like she didn't think she was that powerful.

"Ah my dear Kagome you have an extreme control over your power, your barrier and your ability to know where we were hiding is proof of that." Kiyoshi said with a bright warm smile and admiration.

"Thank you. But I get the distinct feeling you want something. You sought us out for some reason." Kagome said as she looked from Kiyoshi back to Akira.

"Quite right. The four of us have came up with a way to imprison powerful demons. Would you be interested in helping us rid the world of these accursed creatures?" Akira asked curiously as he watched the group in front of him look at each other stunned.

"So the rumors are true, you've found away to do it." Kagome said curiously as she leaned forward slightly wanting more information.

"Yes it took us a couple of years to get it to work but we can imprison even a demon lord if we could get close enough." Kiyoshi said as she leaned forward towards Kagome excitedly.

"If you could do all that why do you need us? What could we do?" Kagome asked looking around at them curiously.

"Well we've hit a snag, a wolf pack to be more precise. We could use some close combat fighters like yourselves and some more power to add to our own." Hiroshi said as he nodded over to Sango and Kohaku then motioned towards Kagome and Miroku.

"You've taken on a whole pack?" Kagome said feigning shock.

"Well yes and no. We went after their leader his name is Kouga from what we understand. He's quite the tactician with his pack members, him and his pack thwarts us at every attempt we make at him." Akira said as he crossed his arms and stared at the fire.

Kagome and the others all had the same thought ' _Kouga a tactician..._ ' he seemed very brash and impulsive like a certain half demon they all knew it was hard to see Kouga as a brilliant military mind.

"If you can take a demon Lord why do you need us for a mere pack leader?" Miroku asked curiously raising an eyebrow at them.

"Well actually we have up till this point caught the demon unaware of our presence." Kiyoshi said with a small laugh and a scratch of the back of her head.

"Ah I see you've attacked from a blind side." Miroku said then looked over at Kagome curiously.

"And how do you intend to take this... Uh Kouga right? Since surprise is obviously out of the question now." Kagome asked curiously pausing to fake remembering her friends name.

"Well we plan to hit the wolf pack at day break in two days, with your group added to our own we should be able to take their leader quite easily." Akira said as he looked at Kagome's group curiously something was off with them but he shrugged the thought aside the information about them had come from a trusted Priestess who was powerful but had her own village to protect and was unwilling to travel.

"You said imprison, so you're not killing them? But where are you imprisoning them and how does that work?" Kagome asked curiously if these fools would just offer up the info she could go home now. She had only been separated from Sesshomaru and Hikaru for one day but the world just seemed darker around the edges or maybe it was just her world that was darker she wasn't sure. Tsubaki had warned Kagome the longer she was away from Sesshomaru the worse her emotional state would get and the same would happen to Sesshomaru, that there is an emotional bond made when demons mate unlike humans who just agree to share everything.

"You'll see if you show up in two days." Akira said with a wicked smile as he stood up. Obviously he believed it was time to go.

"Excuse us it's getting late." Kiyoshi said brightly as the others followed Akira. They were heading for the area in the barrier that Kagome had let them through.

"Well that was enlightening..." Kagome mumbled to herself then stood up and followed them. "Goodnight. Oh where should we meet you?" she asked curiously wondering where their base camp was.

"Just keep heading that direction we'll find you in about half a day." Akira said with a small wave then walked out through Kagome's barrier.

"He's very secretive." Kiyoshi said with a small laugh as she shook hands with Kagome.

"It keeps the demons on their toes remember that young Priestess." Cho said as she taped her younger counterpart on the head then just continued following the two priests.

"Yes, yes I know." Kiyoshi said with a bright smile and a shrug then turned and followed the others quickly. They vanished out of sight after a few minutes.

"I believe..." Sango said then stopped as Kagome held her hand up for silence.

Kagome turned and walked back towards camp nodding to the others to follow her. "We're being watched, stay where you are Inuyasha." She said softly chancing a glance out of the corner of her eye making sure he heard her and understood. She sighed once he nodded then sat back against the tree, which at least for tonight would be his home.

"I no longer sense them Kagome." Miroku said softly as he sat down by his and Sango's stuff.

"Not to far away the older Priestess Cho suddenly disappeared but what they don't realize is that last time through my barrier I let a little bit of my power cling to them and even through their barriers I can sense my own powers. It appears they don't completely trust us." Kagome said softly with a smile thinking that they have a right not to trust them.

"Well I believe that young Priestess Kiyoshi is lively and trusting." Sango said softly with a wink.

"I agree the others seem more reserved." Miroku said as he crossed his arms around his staff with his wife sitting beside him.

"Bad habits resurfacing monk?" Kohaku said with a laugh when Miroku's mouth fell open to an O, like he couldn't believe this young boy had just called him a pervert again in front of his wife.

The ladies for their part laughed they knew he was just agreeing with Sango the young priestess did seem more likable to them as well.

~*~*~*~ Western Castle ~*~*~*~

Hikaru seemed to be Sesshomaru's only salvation, he was lonely with out Kagome's usual interruptions through out his day. All he had now was Jaken's annoyingly squeaky voice bringing him more paperwork. With Inuyasha gone as well he had no one he could truly spar with none of his staff was near his power level though Himeko was the most powerful she was only a large bright candle against his large camp fire.

Rin came to see him per her normal daily routine of changing out the flowers in his study that she had picked for him. She seemed to be more preoccupied by Shippou now that she had someone closer to her own age to play with, someone who didn't have duties to preform.

Himeko did her duties per normal but seemed distracted every now and then, Sesshomaru would catch her staring off at the distance not really paying attention to what was going on around her. At moments like those Sesshomaru would undoubtedly find some errand for her to run to keep her mind preoccupied this just happened to be one of those moments.

Sesshomaru walked out to the main gate his intentions were to take a patrol around his lands but he spotted Himeko standing up on the wall with one of her dazed looks and his lips twitched slightly into a smile, he was sure what her problem was, a young half demon and half brother of his, Inuyasha had been gone for nearly two weeks now. He had seen his half brother leave with a set of armor on and the faint sent of Himeko lingered on the new addition to his wardrobe. Truth be told he had intended to have a set of armor made for him but never had the time to get it arranged.

"Himeko." Sesshomaru commanded clearly trying to drag her out of her stupor.

"Huh?" Himeko questioned as she looked around confused she was sure she heard some one call out to her then she caught the sent of her lord and looked down horrified that he had called to her and she was lost in her own thoughts unaware. She jumped down from her perch on the wall and kneeled before him. "My Lord." she said apologetically as she bowed down to him.

Sesshomaru smirked then shook his head. "Get up Himeko we have work to do." he said then turned and walked out through the gate expecting her to follow him.

Himeko started as she looked up at his retreating form her lack of attention would have, in the time before Kagome, caused her great pain at his hands. "My Lord?" she asked as she jumped up then ran to catch up with him making sure to stay a couple paces off to the side and behind her lord.

"I will be doing one of my normal rounds of my lands. Himeko I want you to go and inform the Southern Lady Tatsu about Kagome's mission." Sesshomaru said as he continued to walk without looking back at his servant.

"Is that wise My Lord? Many of the Southern demons follow their Lady but they may disobey her at any moment if they feel they have the chance to kill and unguarded enemy." Himeko asked curiously as she looked at at Sesshomaru worried about this decision. She knew it wasn't her place to question him but with Kagome being her pupil and her friend she decided to ask anyway.

"You are correct Himeko it may not be wise, but I must trust in my mates abilities to create friends from enemies. She has done so many times I see no reason to doubt her now. Besides I don't want them blowing her cover by accident. This way I know if they do it, it was on purpose and I can kill them with out regrets." Sesshomaru said as he glanced back at Himeko with a hard look in his eyes and she knew that if the South caused any problems during this mission her lord would be merciless.

"As you wish My Lord. Do you wish me to convey any other message?" Himeko asked curiously as she looked up at her lord. He could have chosen any of the messengers to do this mission so why had he chosen her was this punishment for her lack of attention over the past couple of days?

"No just inform them of her mission and my wrath if they break her cover." Sesshomaru said as he continued to walk impassively. "On your way back Himeko I do have another mission for you." he said in an ever so slightly softer tone of voice.

"Yes My Lord anything for you." Himeko said as she kept up with him easily.

Sesshomaru's lips twitched into a smirk. "You may regret that comment." he said seriously keeping his attention forward as he glided along on his long powerful strides.

Himeko now wondered what kind of horrible assignment he had in mind for her this was for sure punishment for her distractions as of late. She made a mental note that if she survived no matter what she would no longer for any reason be distracted while on duty and she gulped as she waited for the worst news of her mission to come.

Sesshomaru heard her gulp and wondered what horrible, gruesome missions she had just envisioned for herself. "Meet up with Inuyasha and get a report from him. By the time you are done with the Southern Lady they should have already found the enemy and joined up with them." he said and glanced back at her impassively wanting to see the look on her face, he couldn't help it he had built this up so much he had to see.

Himeko looked up at him shocked this wasn't punishment, this wasn't a horrible job, could this possibly be an impostor. She was curious so she stretched out her powers ever so slightly testing the feel of Sesshomaru's against her own she knew that feel and would know instantly if some one had taken his form. It was her lord alright, then she looked up into his eyes to see they were lonely. "My Lord..." She said softly as a huge grin spread across her face. She understood he had picked her because of her distractions as of late but it wasn't out of punishment but out of pitty and loneliness he had given her this assignment.

"Go on Himeko I am officially making you my go between for me and the advanced unite of my mate, do not fail us." Sesshomaru said with a small sad smile just before turning away from her and disappearing into the forest to do his rounds. He could help her loneliness by letting her see Inuyasha even if it was for short burst but him, he would have to suffer in solitude unable to quench his need until his mate returned to him.

Himeko stood there for a few minutes feeling her lords power vanishing quickly north towards the boarder between the lands. ' _Thank you My Lord._ ' she thought as her grin faded becoming more business centered and she looked South then disappeared herself into the forest, her speed untraceable by all except the highest class of demons all above her own station in life.


	8. Eastern Wolf Pack

Inuyasha

Survival of Love

Chapter 8

Eastern Wolf Pack

August 17, 2017

The Eastern Wolf Pack under Kouga's command had been a difficult bunch to say the least for the four Priest's and priestesses. They were well fortified in their home turf. Inuyasha had joined them but remained out of sight not wanting to bring attention to the west being a half Inu Demon and half brother of the Western Lord he had thought it best to lie low. Kouga had argued fiercely about turning tail and running but eventually agreed after a hard knock to the head from Inuyasha, with the explanation that one of his pack mates could accidentally give Kagome and his friends away getting them all killed.

That night Kouga had his wolves move the sick, injured, pups, and old ones to their second den further up the mountains. They returned a few hours before sun up so he allowed them a couple hours sleep before the coming battle would begin. With his numbers being depleted he had asked Inuyasha to stay and give them a good show.

"Look you stupid wolf I don't want to drag attention to the west in case any of them know my big ass special brother mated with a priestess. I'm out of here now before they attack. Sun up is in probably four hours I've got to get into position to help if I'm needed to back her up remember." Inuyasha explained as he looked around at the 30 young in good health wolves left to put on this front.

"Of course Kagome must be worried about you not returning before now." Kouga said as he stared off in the direction those damned spiritual people had been attacking from. "They've been attacking from that direction every time so far mutt face." he said motioning in that direction.

"Right." Inuyasha said as he stared off in the distance. "Good luck, remember don't hang around long after you've seen their increased numbers call your retreat." he said as he looked over at his friend worried. Kouga was a total pain in the ass but he was helpful and in his own special way a pretty good friend.

"Right. Appreciate this help from all of you." Kouga said as he looked over to Inuyasha holding out his arm to him.

Inuyasha nodded lightly then clasped Kouga's arm. They stood there for a brief moment both understanding if this went wrong one of them could be gone in a few hours time. Inuyasha nodded again then turned and walked away straight backed with his left hand braced on the sheath of Tessiaga.

Kouga watched as Inuyasha walked away, he was truly touched that Kagome had thought of him in this time of need and that Inuyasha hadn't bucked at helping him and his pack. The edges of his lips turned up slightly when Inuyasha made it to the edge of his camp then jumped up into the trees and vanished from sight. He turned and walked around his wolves gauging their fitness for this up coming charade, they needed the rest and he knew that if his pack saw him all keyed up and itching for a fight they wouldn't get it. So he conversed quietly with a few about non-consequential matters showing the wolves around he wasn't worried.

Inuyasha watched from the forest for a few minuets truly understanding for the first time what it was to be a leader. He turned and continued on his way quickly and quietly towards the direction he had caught Kagome's sent recently. He knew he couldn't get as close as he was the day before but he wanted to be ready to jump in if needed.

~*~*~*~ Kagome's Camp ~*~*~*~

Kagome rolled over unable to sleep the attack against her friend would be happening in a couple hours time. She knew if they missed stepped here she would loose Kouga or her cover with these people with out learning anything. No matter what with in the next 72 hours these people would be in the Southern Lands going up against Prince Hotaru and Lady Tatsu's people and that could blow everything to hell in a hurry.

"Kagome..." Sango whispered softly beside her friend as she laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry Sango." Kagome said with a sigh as she stared up at the sky, she noticed that Miroku and Cho were on guard duty. Neither team truly trusting the other they did guard duty as one member from each group for 3 hours at a time.

"Relax, it'll be alright." Sango whispered softly as she squeezed her shoulder assuredly.

"I know it's just hard waiting, not knowing..." Kagome whispered back as she reached up and squeezed Sango's hand gently as a thank you then sighed and closed her eyes again. She could sense Inuyasha a way's off getting steadily closer which meant that the wolf pack was ready.

A couple hours later the group roused itself ready to go up against the wolf pack in another hour at day break. Every one was ready to move so Priest Akira called Kagome and Miroku over to show them a small jewel. It was round like a large marble and it was blue and green in color. "This is our prison. The powers of the demon itself keeps it imprisoned. Only we four can release them from inside this jewel. You lot keep the wolves off of us and we will capture the leader. Pay close attention to what we do so that you may help us later on once we go up against an actual demon lord. In the south I believe it's Lord Taka."

"Taka's dead. His mate Tatsu is in control of the South." Kagome said absentmindedly then looked up from the jewel in his hand up to Akira's face to see his surprised look. "He was killed by a priestess not too long ago, didn't you hear? Though I guess you wouldn't since you've been fighting wolves here in the East." she said trying to cover herself from her slip.

"A priestess huh? What's her name? She must be powerful." Akira said suspiciously he had heard recently that all the Lords and Ladies were to meet in the West for some major event there with the Lord and new mate of the West.

"Ah I don't remember but I do recall she is very close to the Western Lord." Miroku said as she scratched his chin with his face screwed up like he was thinking hard trying to remember the name.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Akira the Lord of the West mated with a Priestess." Kiyoshi said excitedly as she jumped into the conversation.

"Really? What priestess would have a demon?" Kagome asked curiously as she turned to face Priestess Kiyoshi trying to fain shock.

"I don't know but she's definitely got her priorities messed up." Kiyoshi said and laughed again.

' _Oh my god...oh my god... please move on... change the subject..._ ' Kagome thought desperately as she laughed with Kiyoshi.

"Well the West will be difficult to take if he's mated a Priestess. She must be really powerful to gain his attentions. I heard he hated humans and would kill one as soon as look at one." Priestess Cho chimed in paying close attention to the conversation at her age a human mating a demon was an unthinkable disgrace and all parties should be killed human, demon, and offspring.

"Power can't be all they are attracted to can it?" Kiyoshi asked innocently curious.

"Of course it is you silly child. They are incapable of love." Cho said irritably as she glared over at her naive counterpart.

' _Someone kill me now and put me out of my misery._ ' Kagome thought as she looked between the two bickering priestess's. "Kiyoshi sure is naive." she said softly over to Miroku who just simply nodded.

"Yes but powerful." Akira said to them. He cleared his throat to stop the bickering. "Lets go." he commanded then turned and walked away towards the wolf pack.

Inuyasha had stopped off to the side about half way between the den and Kagome's camp, he had chosen a spot that made him seem like an isolated half demon. Most of them did keep to them selves and most of they weren't as powerful as himself, so he also had learned from Sesshomaru how to suppress his demon powers to keep priest's and priestess's from sensing him out easily. He could smell them coming so he took off away from them to make it look like they had scared him off if they could sense him. He knew Kagome could but he wasn't sure about he others abilities.

~*~*~*~ Wolf Den ~*~*~*~

Kouga had finally settled down sitting on a rock with one leg propped up so his arm could rest across it comfortably. He couldn't sleep this was and all or nothing feint if they won his wolves will have managed to successfully retreat up the mountain with out being followed. If they lost he would be gone then turmoil for his pack there was no real leader after Kouga none of them could compete with him in strength, power, speed, or mind.

Kouga was still young and immature at times getting into silly fights with Inuyasha was proof of that, his father had died long ago with out finishing his training to become the leader of the pack. The one thing that his father had instilled in him is that nothing else matters not even your own life if the pack dies out. The pack is a leaders legacy whether the pack thrived or died was all a reflection of the leader. A leader never eats without seeing his pack mates are fed, a leader never sleeps until all is safe, a leader never accepts help when hurt until all other wounded are taken care of, a leader never sacrifices those under him he sacrifices for them, and most of all a leader is nothing with out his pack mates.

He could smell Kagome getting closer the woman's sent was refreshing honey suckle and fresh rain he'd always loved her sent. He had tried to win her for himself but then she had disappeared for a long time he had feared her to be dead. Then she showed up one day with Sesshomaru and she was mated to him. That was when he realized her sent would always just be a pleasant reminder of their friendship and nothing more. "Alright boys lets get ready." he said as he stood up and dusted himself off lightly his piercing blue eyes roaming around his wolves who were beginning to take up positions.

The sun was starting to raise up to shine between the trees slightly when Kouga saw the same four as always standing there just a little ways away from the perimeter of his packs den. ' _Arrogant bastards standing there bold as brass._ ' he thought as he glared at them. Kagome and the others were off to the side in hiding apparently the leader of his enemy wanted to try and surprise them.

"Kouga pack leader of this rabble surrender now and we will do no farther harm to your wolves." Akira said as he stood there passively staring back at Kouga.

"You'll get no surrender from me! You've attacked us for weeks now for no reason other than to boost your own status. What better way to boost that status than to destroy an entire pack. No I won't surrender to you and let my pack mates be hunted down by low lives like you!" Kouga said as he stood there proud to be the leader of this pack. He heard his wolves growl out their approval and he smiled viciously over to the priest who had spoken. "But I will take your surrender." he said cockily gaining his wolves to laugh and growl approval again.

"Very well you leave us no choice you silly wolf. We tried to be civilized with you uncultured creatures prepare yourselves." Akira said arrogantly as he pointed towards them.

"Lets go!" Kouga yelled as he sprinted forward with his wolves following them. A couple of them went down with arrows sticking through them then they were gone, purified. Several more cried out as the were grazed by arrows coming from a different direction, where he knew Kagome was. ' _She's intentionally not making kill shots._ ' he thought

"Now Miroku, Sango, Kohaku." Kagome said as she and the others stepped through the brush causing startled cries from the wolves on that side of the field.

Kouga kicked Akira away from him as he spun around to see the issue then he spotted his friends in close combat with his wolves. Kouga returned his attention to Akira. "Damn you, you brought reinforcements. Couldn't catch me on you own huh?" he said through gritted teeth as they wrestled back and forth.

"Come now you've fought with an entire pack and you judge me." Akira said with a smug satisfied look on his face he had won and he knew it.

"Ah damn you!" Kouga yelled as he rared back and punched the priest across the face sending him to the ground several feet away. "Retreat! Retreat!" he yelled pushing the wolves closest to him back towards the den knowing when one moved to do as they were told others would follow. They would flee through secret passages only know by his wolves.

"Don't let him get away!" Akira yelled as he stood up wiping blood away from the corner of his mouth. He watched as the wolves began retreating quickly with Kouga directing the wounded ones keeping them moving. Akira motioned his other three companions to him.

"The heavens above hear our riotous plea. Imprison this vile evil demon for eternity!" The four of them chanted with Akira holding the jewel in the palm of one hand with the palm of the other at and angle to the first. The others laid a hand each on his back. The jewel began to glow as Akira adjusted the angle of his hands to follow Kouga. "The heavens above hear our riotous plea. Imprison this vile evil demon for eternity!" they said again letting a beam of light shoot from the jewel towards the wolf leader.

"Oh no..." Kagome said softly as she watched horrified. She pulled and arrow back charging it with her powers then released instinctively to protect her friend.

An explosion of pure bright white and pink happened when the purification arrow was struck by the beam of light from the jewel. All the humans had to shield their eyes when it was safe to look around again all the wolves were gone.

"Damn it! What were you thinking?" Akira demanded as he stormed over to Kagome angrily. "We almost had him!"

"What happened?" Kagome asked feigning confusion as she looked around at everyone. The four they had met up with looked rather angry her own group had the same confused look she did. The difference was theirs was genuine they were confused as to why Kagome had stepped in after saying there would be nothing she could do if he managed to get himself caught.

"You let them escape! That's what happened you silly excuse for a priestess." Akira yelled at her right up in her face.

"I believe dear sir that goes to far. It's not like you told us what to expect. Kagome was fighting wolves like we all were." Miroku said as he stepped up beside Kagome defensively.

"It was just an accident Akira no sense in getting all bent out of shape. It was the first time seeing this in action surely we can accept one mistake and agree to learn from our failures." Kiyoshi said as she stepped forward as well.

"We have no idea where that wolf went!" Akira said agitated as he looked around the others curiously.

"We have other targets Akira let us move on the wolves will eventually return here this is their den." Priestess Cho said as put her bow across her back in an obvious sign that the fight was now over.

"Well Southern Lands is our next destination. There are a couple demons there with high power including the Southern Demon Prince." Priest Hiroshi said as he looked between the others curiously. "We have a long day ahead of us we would be in the Southern boundaries tomorrow if we start now." he said looking around at them all again.

Akira's anger had finally subsided listening to the others. "Very well." he said then looked at Kagome and her group. "Keep up and no more mistakes." he said then turned and walked away with the others of his group following him quickly.

"You alright Kagome?" Sango asked curiously as they slowly started following the others putting some distance between them.

"I'm fine. I did that with out thinking..." Kagome said as she glanced over at her friend Sango then shook her head. "Don't worry about it I'm just going to have to be more careful that's two slip ups today." she said and shrugged.

"Yeah we managed to cover them both for now but if it continues they will get suspicious if they aren't already." Miroku warned.

"Incoming." Kohaku whispered over to the others as Kiyoshi bounced back to them.

"Akira said pick up the pace." Kiyoshi said happily as she fell into step with them. "Sorry about him, he gets all worked up some times." she said and smiled brightly.

"I noticed that." Kagome said as she looked down and away from Kiyoshi like she was ashamed. Drama class was never her forte but the training was helping now.

"Don't worry about him, he'll get over it in a couple hours." Kiyoshi said as she laughed lightly and shrugged.

"You seem like a sweet girl how did you get mixed up in all this?" Kohaku asked curiously trying to change the subject.

"Oh little old me? Well Akira and Cho had came up with the idea and they were scouting around the area looking for powerful Priestesses and Priests. They came to my village where I was training and watched as I defeated four demons while my master was away tending an elderly sick woman the next town over. She had left me to defend the village because there was nothing to do except make the poor woman comfortable, my master had been tending to her for months and the time was closing in on her patient." Kiyoshi said with a sad smile. "When my master returned Akira and Cho told her what I had done, and that they required my power to join them in their quest to seal away powerful demons. She released me from my training so that Akira and Cho could finish it."

"So you are fully trained now?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Oh yes. I was almost finished with my training when I left my master's side that day. I do miss her though, I've not seen here in years. I hear she's began training a new priestess to take over the protection of the village some time down the road. I had always hoped to return and take my place as intended." Kiyoshi said then shrugged lightly. "Anyway we better hurry he'll get impatient if we stay at this pace." she said and upped the pace to catch up with the front group.

The rest of the day was calm and peaceful they stopped for lunch around midday then again a little before night fall so they could set up camp and get dinner ready. The same arrangements were made for the night watch one person from each group would be on duty for three hours then they would change the guard. As the night wound down Kagome couldn't help her mind wonder to Kouga whom she had saved then to Inuyasha who was secretly following them and camping alone without the comforts of a warm meal, a warm fire, or companionship.


	9. Enter the Southern Lands

Inuyasha

Survival of Love

Chapter 9

Enter the Southern Lands

August 24, 2017

Inuyasha was staying a safe distance off to the side of Kagome's group as they made their way south. He was sure they would be entering the Southern Lands before midday these humans were making good time. He stopped suddenly and turned towards a powerful demon making a bee line for him or for the priests and priestesses he wasn't quite sure which but he was intent on stopping them.

Inuyasha watched and waited curiously then an Inu demon he knew very well popped out of the forest and looked up at him. "Himeko." he said as he jumped down in front of her.

"Hello Lord Inuyasha." Himeko said softly with a slight pink tint to her cheeks.

"Come on we've got to keep up with Kagome." Inuyasha said as he jumped back up into the trees to continue following Kagome. "What are you doing here?" he asked curiously as he looked over at her.

"Lord Sesshomaru sent me to the Southern Lands to inform them of Lady Kagome's mission. And to get a report from you on the mission." Himeko said as she kept pace with Inuyasha easily.

"Well they made contact with the enemy four days ago. They've attacked the Eastern Wolf Pack trying to capture their leader Kouga and now they are heading into the South. If you want more details then that it'll have to wait until they stop for the night." Inuyasha said as he paid attention to where he was going. "If you know how to suppress your power please do so." Secretly he was pleased that Sesshomaru had sent Himeko but he wasn't about to show it.

"Right sorry. Showing some of my power keeps lower demons at bay, annoying little things." Himeko said as she closed her eyes for a moment concentrating. When she opened them again her power was almost level with his own now which he was also suppressing.

"It's alright." Inuyasha said as he spared her a quick glance. He was happy she had been the one to come get the report. He knew Sesshomaru would send some one but it had never been discussed as to who he would be meeting with throughout this mission.

"How have you been since you left the castle?" Himeko asked curiously as she glanced over at him.

"Busy finding out information for Kagome on these four pains in the butt." Inuyasha said dismissively as he held up a hand to stop. "Seems they've decided to eat lunch." he said then sat down on the tree branch with his back against the trunk that he had landed on.

"It is about that time." Himeko said as she looked up at the sky curiously seeing it was about midday and most humans eat about now. "We have crossed into the Southern Lands." she said as she sat down as well but she had her feet dangling off one side of the branch watching the way she knew her Lady was.

"Well I guess now is as good as time as any to fill you in on the last couple of days." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms into the robe of the fire rat.

Himeko looked over at him curiously holding onto the branch with her hands to keep balance as she watched him. "Why not." she said pleasantly.

"Well they found us the first night out of Edo Village. Tested Kagome hiding their members in the forest around her barrier. They were impressed with her so they told her the plan they had in attacking the Eastern Wolves again..." Inuyasha said and was interrupted by Himeko curiously.

"Again... they couldn't take on a weakened pack of wolves." Himeko said with a soft laugh almost dismissively thinking she would have had no trouble with that pack it had been seriously depleted during the Naraku incident.

"Kouga's a fool at times but he's no idiot Himeko. Anyway they had been trying to take him for days but with his pack they couldn't get close to him. So they wanted to recruit Kagome and Miroku to help with some prison thing. While Sango and Kohaku would be used to keep the wolves at bay so they could get the leader Kouga." Inuyasha said as he looked out across the forest. "Kagome had me to go warn Kouga, our friend from fighting Naraku together. We separated the next morning." he said as he looked back over to Himeko.

"They gave Kagome all that info with you sitting there?" Himeko asked shocked as she looked at him curiously.

"They didn't know I was there. I was hidden up in the tree's behind one of Kagome's barriers." Inuyasha said with a small smirk. "Anyway I warned Kouga and he got his wounded, old ones, and pups out of the den going up to their second den in the mountains so that he could use a feint against the enemy. The plan was for him and his able bodied wolves to stand their ground like always then retreat when they saw the enemies increased numbers. It mostly worked." he said as he looked away from her again.

"Mostly?" Himeko asked curiously.

"Kagome nearly gave herself away. She saved Kouga when the enemy used some kind of jewel shooting some kind of light at him. It nearly got him too if Kagome hadn't of shot a charged arrow and timed it perfectly. By the time the light died down the wolves were gone and the leader priest was pissed off. Since then he's barely said anything to Kagome. Actually that was the second time Kagome nearly gave herself away. The first was mentioning that Lord Taka was dead when their leader told her that he was the next target."

"Brazen fool. Going straight after a Lord like that." Himeko said as she stared off into the forest.

"And they know that Sesshomaru is mated to a priestess." Inuyasha said as he looked back over to Himeko wondering what her reaction would be.

Himeko looked over at him shocked that had been jealously guarded secret only the Lords and Ladies of the other lands had been informed. Well other than their own staff and Kagome's friends. ' _I guess it was going to get out into the open some time._ ' she though as she racked her brain wondering when the information had leaked and wondering from who the leak came.

"I wonder how they came across that little tid bit of information being stuck here in the East for so long." Inuyasha said wondering along the same lines as Himeko.

"That is a good question." Himeko said as she thought about it curiously.

"If they were planning on going after Taka then Sesshomaru will definitely be a target. The old priestess doesn't seem to care for any human that mates with a demon so Kagome will definitely be a target once they find out. Hikaru as well Himeko the one called Cho want's them all dead they are an abomination in her eyes." Inuyasha shared with Himeko worried for his friend and nephew.

"I will not let anything happen to them if I can prevent it." Himeko said seriously as she looked back out over the forest determined to keep her Lord, Lady, and Prince safe.

"Well it seems their back on the move again." Inuyasha said as he stood up then looked over at Himeko curiously once again. "You coming or returning to Sesshomaru?"

Himeko thought for a moment as she stood up her heart telling her to stay but her mind telling her that her duty was to get this information back to her Lord but she may be able to get more information tonight. "I'll return to the castle tomorrow." she said after she dusted her self off then looked over at Inuyasha who seemed intrigued by her answer.

"Alright lets go then." Inuyasha said then took off after Kagome's group again.

~*~*~*~ Kagome's Group ~*~*~*~

"Akira we are being followed, they stop when we stop, they moved when we move, going parallel to us." the Priestess Cho said softly as they walked further into the Southern Lands.

"Are they powerful?" Akira asked as he made a sideways glance at her. She had the best senses among his group and he trusted her implicitly. He wasn't sure about the new priestess Kagome how far her powers reached but if she had sensed them then why hadn't she spoken up he wondered.

"One was extremely powerful then the power dropped to match that of the other demon." Cho said as she looked up at Akira. Power suppression was something only the higher levels of demon's could do usually Lords, Ladies, and their most trusted and high ranked servants.

"Very well lets see what they do when we stop for the night. We'll take them then if need be." Akira said softly over to Cho as they continued to walk.

"Their up to something." Kohaku whispered over to Kagome.

"The question is what though." Kagome whispered back. "This is worse than Naraku. At least we knew what he was after. Shards and revenge. What motivates these people?" she wondered softly to the others.

"It seems we will have to get that kind of information from Akira and Cho. They set all this in motion." Miroku said softly over to the others.

"That's right they recruited the other two then us." Sango said joining in on the conversation quietly.

"And how do you plan to get that information out of them?" Kohaku asked plainly glancing around at the others.

"No idea." Kagome said with a shrug.

"We'll just have to watch and wait the information may just present itself to us." Miroku said unfazed by the problem at hand.

They moved along at a steady pace for the next several hours not coming across any demons except those that were following them at a distance. They made camp like usual about an hour before dusk putting up a barrier.

Akira motioned for everyone to gather around him. "We're moving under the protection of a different barrier so everyone stay close." he said then raised a different barrier around them a much smaller one from the first.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked curiously this was definitely out of the ordinary.

"We are checking something." Cho said dismissively as they made their way out of their camp off to the left and then back the way they came.

' _Inuyasha and Himeko..._ ' Kagome thought as they made their way directly towards her friends. She glanced over to Miroku who seemed to understand what had dragged the others attention. She put her hands inside her miko robe feigning cold as she grabbed her coin. She put a slight amount of power into it trying to warn her friends of the danger.

They actually walked really close to where Inuyasha and Himeko were talking about life at the castle. Things Rin and Shippou had done with little Hikaru. Things that the two had done to terrorize Jaken which seemed to be their favorite past time now. Sesshomaru doing his normal rounds of his lands and the fact that he was lonely with out his mate around which was to be expected.

"Western Land Dogs."Akira said arrogantly as he dropped the barrier around them. "Spying on us for your Lord are you?" he asked as his people spread out.

Inuyasha and Himeko jumped up startled. Inuyasha catching Kagome's eyes seeing the worry there holding the small coin in her hand just barely visible telling him she had tried to warn him. ' _Damn it..._ ' he thought as he felt in his robe that the coin was hot to warn him of a message.

"Awe so quiet now don't let us interrupt your conversation. I'd like to know who the Western Lord mated too and why she is not with him." Akira said as he took a couple of steps forward.

"Yeah well you can just go to hell." Inuyasha said as he pulled Tessaiga from it's sheath letting it transform into his famous fathers fang.

"We'll never tell you anything." Himeko said as she also pulled her sword from it's sheath but it wasn't nearly as impressive as Inuyasha's sword.

"Why is the Western Lord interested in the affairs of the other lands?" Cho asked curiously as she looked at them. "He likes to keep to his own problems. I've never seen him meddle in the affairs of the other lands before." she said curiously as she eyed the two demons.

"His mate most likely. She's a priestess remember. We are her kind the others probably felt she could get info out of us for them." Priestess Kiyoshi said as she looked at the two demons in front of them curiously.

"If you think My Lord takes orders from the other lands you are seriously mistaken." Himeko said as she glared at them all trying not to look at Kagome and the others for long.

"And who are you anyway?" Akira asked curiously as he looked at them. "A full demon and a half breed." he said sort of shocked. Most half demons avoided other demons and humans alike.

"Akira isn't the Western Lords brother a half demon?" the other Priest Hiroshi asked curiously.

"Ah yes that is true. Tell me half demon are you the bastard brother of the Western Demon Lord Sesshomaru?" Akira asked turning his attention to Inuyasha curiously.

"That's none of your concern you arrogant human wretch." Himeko said as she stepped forward threateningly.

"Ooh a demon who protects a worthless half breed what a surprise." Cho said as she glared at the two this was getting tiresome.

"Kagome." Akira said as he continued to stared the two demons down. He was unsure about Kagome she was an unknown to him so he wanted her to prove to him she was worth something.

"Yes?" Kagome asked curiously her eyes locked with Himeko's for the briefest of moments as she tried to use them to tell her to run.

"Lets see if you can do this right. Purify them both." Akira said as he smirked at the worried looks on the two demons in front of him.

Kagome and the others exchanged worried looks between each other for a moment before she pulled an arrow from her case and placing it on her bow string. ' _Please Himeko be as fast as I remember during training._ ' she thought as she pulled back her charged arrow aiming for her mentor.

Himeko gave Kagome an almost in perceptual nod "Lord Inuyasha stay back, after she attacks use your wind scar technique, and be ready to get out of here." she whispered just loud enough for Inuyasha's hearing to pick up.

"Right." Inuyasha whispered back as he watched Kagome interested as to what they had managed to come up with in just a few seconds of a glance.

Kagome released her arrow and pulled a second one intent on showing that she tried for both of them, she pulled back and released again.

Himeko used her sword to cut Kagome's first arrow in half then jumped high into the air. "Now Lord Inuyasha." she said landing back on a tree branch behind him.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled as he brought his sword down attacking the priestesses and priests in front of him to create the diversion they needed to escape, destroying the second arrow.

Kagome dived for cover taking Kohaku with her protecting him as she landed behind a nice large grove of tree's just outside of the range of Inuyasha's attack. She looked around and noticed that Miroku and Sango had done the same. She peered around her hiding place and let out a pent up breath Inuyasha and Himeko were gone she could sense them getting farther and farther away fast.

"Everyone alright?" Akira asked curiously as he stepped out of hiding.

"That's a powerful half breed." Cho said as she limped up beside him having cut her leg on a downed tree when she dove for cover herself.

"Are they always that powerful or is that just him?" Kiyoushi asked curiously as she slipped out of hiding as well.

"Just him I'd say. Being a half breed of the demon royal line must have it's perks." Cho said as she glared after the demons. She knew they couldn't keep up with them even if they wanted too.

"But still the question remains, the Priestess mated to the Western Lord where is she?" Hiroshi asked curiously.

' _Damn I was hoping Inuyasha would have at least got one of them._ ' Kagome thought as she came out of her hiding place helping Kohaku up. "Maybe she's doing training of some kind." she said as she dusted herself off without looking at the others.

"I doubt it's a coincidence that those two were here. They were probably trying to figure out how to slip that traitorous woman into out mist." Cho said bitterly as she glanced over at Akira.

' _Or maybe she's already here.._.' Akira thought as he stared at Kagome suspiciously for a few moments. "What do you know of the Western Lands?" he asked curiously.

"Not much. Mainly what I've already told you that a priestess close to the Western Lord killed the Southern Lord. The West and the South just recently got out of a war. The South was vicious from what I heard taking prisoners and killing anyone and everyone that got in their way. The Southern Prince even went after the young ward of the Western Lord during the war. I'd say the South is actually more of a danger." Kagome said as she stood back up from dusting herself off trying to change the subject.

"She has a point Akira the South is Inu Demons as well but they've always been the aggressors from what I've heard. We are in the Southern Lands so I'd say they are the biggest threat at the moment. Especially if those two were the best the West could come up with to infiltrate us." Kiyoushi said with a small laugh at how easily the two demons had been caught off guard.

"Let us return to camp." Akira said as he turned and returned they way they had originally came.


	10. Helping Hand

Inuyasha

Survival of Love

Chapter 10

A Helping Hand

September 3, 2017

Sesshomaru kept himself busy but it wasn't doing much good, he was easily angered when something went wrong over the last couple of days. His mate Kagome has been gone infiltrating a priest and priestess group who are attacking high level demons nearly two weeks now. He was spending a lot of time in his study or in the garden with Hikaru which seemed to be the only time he was happy now a days was his few moments of peace and quiet with his son.

Tsubaki for her part was maintaining the daily run of the castle which was like second nature to her, she knew her son wouldn't have the patience for the million and one mundane tasks to be done without his mate by his side. With Kagome gone he had become increasingly more difficult to deal with, she had at one point attempted to keep him occupied with teaching him how to keep his mate informed of situations in the other lands, but she gave that up since it seemed to make him more agitated being reminded that Kagome wasn't here at the castle with him.

The castle staff for their part took it in stride, they new this was only temporary and would pass as soon as their Lady returned. That fact didn't deter them from making sure their jobs were done correctly the first time every time or from avoiding their agitated Lord when ever possible. There were moments when doing their daily tasks that they would find their Lord staring at the stair case almost sadly before he would notice their presence then storm back into his study or out onto the grounds.

Rin who was always unfazed by the changes around her was worried about her father figure the sudden change in his behavior even towards her was hard to miss. The two children Rin and Shippou were left to spend the days playing by themselves inside the castle grounds. Sesshomaru had even stopped taking her with him when he did his rounds checking his boarders.

"Lady Tsubaki?" Shippou gathered the courage to ask late that afternoon as he watched Sesshomaru slam his study door again for the hundredth time that day.

"Yes kit?" Tsubaki asked curiously as she looked down at the small kit.

"What's wrong with Sesshomaru?" Shippou asked confused as he looked up at Tsubaki with Rin hiding slightly behind her also looking up with pleading eyes.

' _They are worried about him.'_ Tsubaki thought for a moment before a soft smile appeared on her lips and she kneeled down to talk to them on their level. "He is lonely little ones." she said as she brushed bangs out of both of their faces.

"Lonely? How this castle is full of demons." Shippou said confused as he looked up at her.

"Rin, Shippou, and Hikaru are here too." Rin piped up bravely. Tsubaki was intimidating to her, she had never seen a demon so tall, proud, and unwavering. Even Sesshomaru wavered when Rin wanted something.

"Oh young ones this is different. There are things in life that require more then company. Sesshomaru misses Kagome he is lonely without his mate. Be patient with him." Tsubaki explained and ruffled both of their hair before standing back up. "Go tell the staff to prepare a picnic out in the garden for tonight's dinner Shippou." she said then walked away when the two children ran off excitedly to do their assignment.

"I'm busy mother!" Sesshomaru growled out at Tsubaki as she just walked into his study without knocking.

"And now your are not my son." Tsubaki said as she stood elegantly in front of his desk with her hands folded in front of her.

"What?" Sesshomaru demanded as he jerked his head up from the scroll he was reading to glare at her. She dared to tell him, Lord of this castle, what to do.

"I said you are no longer busy." Tsubaki said silkily as she stared down at him impassively.

"This is my Castle now mother you don't give me orders." Sesshomaru said angrily then returned back to the scroll he was reading. To be honest he couldn't concentrate on the scroll in his hands nor did he even care at this moment what it said.

"Sesshomaru!" Tsubaki said agitated as she glared at him for a moment then regained her composure. "My son, you are being very unreasonable. The young wards of yours have noticed the change in your behavior, you avoid them and they are worried about you. I have arraigned for the staff to set up dinner in the garden for a picnic tonight you will join us." She said once he looked up at her again.

"I will not." Sesshomaru said angrily how dare this woman just waltz in here and take over like she was the one in charge instead of him or his mate Kagome.

"Sesshomaru, Kagome chose this path for herself you can not keep sulking in here. The only cure for your problem is Kagome's return but you can lessen the effects of her being gone by being with family. You chose those young wards as your family now be with them." Tsubaki said slightly irritated with her son then turned and walked out of his study without a second glance back at him.

Sesshomaru sighed as he put the scroll down and leaned back into his chair looking up at the ceiling of his study for a moment. He closed his eyes concentrating on regaining control of his emotions, his mother was right and he knew it, that fact didn't make it any easier. When he opened his eyes again he still hurt inside but his normal mask was back in place hiding it from the world. "Very well mother." he mumbled as he stood up and walked out of his study to have dinner in the garden.

Tsubaki was sitting on a large blanket while holding Hikaru facing out towards the other two children. Rin and Shippou also had a nice spot on the blanket with Shippou keeping Hikaru entertained with his fox magic and fox fire.

Sesshomaru walked into the garden and watched for a few moments as Hikaru giggled gleefully trying to reach out and grab Shippou's tricks. He smiled lovingly over at his small family then walked over to them and sat down on the blanket with them.

Shippou looked over at Sesshomaru shocked then laughed when Rin had ran over and hugged him unexpectedly.

"Nice of you to join us my son." Tsubaki said as she handed him Hikaru with a small smile on her lips.

Sesshomaru took Hikaru and held him in one arm setting him on one of his legs then pulled Rin into his lap. "Come here Shippou." he said as he held out his other arm for Shippou to come over to him.

Shippou looked over at Sesshomaru surprised, he was Kagome's charge not Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru had just gotten stuck with him when he mated his surrogate mother. Shippou stood up with a gentle prodding from Tsubaki and walked over to Sesshomaru curiously.

Sesshomaru pulled Shippou down on to his other leg then hugged all three of them gently. "I am sorry for my behavior my young ones." he said softly down to them once he released his hug.

"We understand Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said softly as she smiled up at her father figure happily with a grin as bright as the sun.

"I'm sure you don't fully understand Rin, just know I will do better for you." Sesshomaru said and sighed for the first time since Kagome left this is the most content feeling he has had.

"We understand better now than we did Sesshomaru-sama." Shippou said softly as he reached over and held Rin's hand in one of his then reached over and grabbed one of Sesshomaru's hands in the other. Rin for her part smiled again and grabbed one of Hikaru's small hands then looked up at Sesshomaru expectantly.

Sesshomaru genuinely smiled a loving smile down at the three children then put one of his fingers into the giggling Hikaru's hand then looked up at his mother and nodded to her a ' _thank you_ ' for pushing him to be out here.

Tsubaki smiled and nodded back to him. She turned her attention to one of the servants now serving their dinner. Now that her son understood how to counter act his loneliness the oppressive atmosphere in the castle should dissipate or at least lessen for a while.

After a lot of pleasant talk about the children's day and with night falling they decided to head back into the castle. "I will be leaving in the morning to do a patrol Rin, Shippou would you like to come with me for this one?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as he carried Hikaru back into the castle and held the young Rin's hand who was also holding Shippou's hand.

"Can we?" Shippou asked excitedly as he looked up at Sesshomaru. It would be nice to get out of the castle. They hadn't left the castle since before Hikaru was born cause Sesshomaru had stopped doing his patrols, then when he resumed them he wanted to do them fast so that meant no Tagalogs.

"Of course." Sesshomaru said as he watched to two children curiously.

"You hear that Rin? We get to go!" Shippou said excitedly as he and Rin jumped around silly like behaving as if they were going to get to go to a harvest fair humans held after the fields were brought in for winter.

"Rin is happy!" Rin said as she looked up at Sesshomaru extremely happy, she missed getting to spend those patrols with him.

"Very well mother will you tell Jaken to have us ready as I put the pups to bed?" Sesshomaru asked after he laughed lightly at Rin and Shippou as he looked back at his mother.

"Of course my son." Tsubaki said as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs watching Sesshomaru and the children make their way up towards the second floor. His spirits seemed to be at an all time high since his mate had left. She turned and made her way into the dinning room where she could sense the little imp demon.

After Sesshomaru put Rin and Shippou to bed he walked over to the West wing of the castle. ' _We should move them into the West wing they are our family after all.'_ he thought as he made his way down the hallway passing Inuyasha's empty room and he sighed, he couldn't believe it but he missed that brash half demon. He continued down the empty corridors until he reached his lonely set of rooms. He laid Hikaru down, who was already asleep, then moved over and started undressing for bed himself his lonely bed. ' _I'll go North first tomorrow then make my way South. I think I'll visit the Southern Palace tomorrow and maybe sense where she is..._ ' he thought as he laid down.

~*~*~*~ With Inuyasha & Himeko ~*~*~*~

"That was close Lord Inuyasha." Himeko said as she stood up tall and looked over at him.

"Too close we may have endangered Kagome." Inuyasha said as he sat down on the ground at the base of a large tree. There was no way that those humans had kept up with them to make it this far, barrier or not.

"I must inform Lord Sesshomaru." Himeko said as she started to turn around to head back to the Western Lands.

"Wait. We need to know if she's safe before you report to him. The Priestess Hitomiko is around here if my memory serves. She's a friend she may be willing to check on Kagome for us tomorrow morning if we go and ask her tonight." Inuyasha said as he reached up and grabbed Himeko's hand then blushed lightly when he realized he was holding her hand. Good thing it was dark even with their eyesight it would have been difficult to distinguish the color difference.

"If Lord Sesshomaru finds out I with held this report he will be furious." Himeko said as she looked back at Inuyasha like he was crazy.

"He's going to be worse than furious if you go back and tell him we may have endangered her and you not know if she's alive Himeko. He will rage like nothing you've seen before." Inuyasha said as he stood up and sniffed the air lightly. "Hitomiko's village is probably half an hour that way." he said as he pointed northeast.

"You have a point..." Himeko said softly as she envisioned her own death. She shook her head getting rid of the awful imagery. "After you, you know where you are going." she said with a small laugh.

They traveled northeast for about half an hour until they came across a lovely little village in which they skirted around then looked up at the shrine to see a priestess standing there with a bow drawn back and a charged arrow.

"What do you want here demons?" Hitomiko asked as she stared down the last half of the stairs ready to fire if needed.

"To ask for you assistance Priestess Hitomiko for my friend Priestess Kagome we met not to long ago." Inuyasha said as he watched her curiously.

"Who are you?" Hitomiko asked as she continued to stare the two down.

"I'm Inuyasha the half demon Priestess Kagome was with when she met you, and this is Himeko our friend." Inuyasha said pointing to himself then over to Himeko.

"Who were the others with you that day?" Hitomiko asked not taking any chances.

"Lord Sesshomaru, the Niko Kirara, the Monk Miroku, and the Demon Hunter Sango. We had a couple of children off in the distance. By the names of Rin and Shippou. You informed us of Priestess Kagome's powers being sealed just before we left." Inuyasha said as he continued to watch her curiously wondering if she was going to accept them and help them or turn them away.

"Very well give me a moment to walk down to you." Hitomiko said as she released the tension on her bow then made her way down the stairs but both of the demons noticed how she didn't take her arrow off her string. "What can I do for you?" she asked curiously looking between the two once she got down to the bottom though obviously keeping her distance.

"We asked you to spread the rumors of a self taught priestess. That Priestess is Kagome, we may have endangered her in her secret mission and we were hoping you would check to make sure she is safe. For you it would be about an hour and a half from here." Inuyasha said as he looked at Hitomiko hoping she would agree.

"I have duties to preform here." Hitomiko said leery about leaving her village with two obviously powerful demons right on the front door step.

"Please Priestess I beg you we will watch over your village no harm shall come to it on the honor of the West. Please check on Priestess Kagome for us." Himeko begged as she actually kneeled down to Hitomiko and bowed to her placing her head on the ground between her hands as she had done for Sesshomaru several times before.

"Priestess Hitomiko, Priestess Kagome is our friend and we cannot go back to check on her without putting her in danger for sure." Inuyasha said worried as he mirrored Himeko putting his pride to the side to protect his best friend.

Hitomiko looked at the two demons stunned for a few moments she had never had demons bow to her before. She remembered this young man being loud and brash when he was here before she walked over to him curiously and placed a hand down on his back letting a little bit of her power seep into him to tell if he was being honest or was being deceptive with her. If he reacted aggressively then the latter would be true.

Inuyasha stiffened but remained as he was, his one and only shot was this priestess. He had no way to use the gem to check on Kagome it was up to Kagome to provide the messages. She hadn't provided one since trying to warn them which meant she was unable to for some reason.

Hitomiko moved over to Himeko and did the same with her. She felt Himeko stiffen but remain as she was as well. "Very well if you can trust me to test you in such a manner then I can assist you." she said as she stood back up and looked at them curiously. "What is Priestess Kagome doing?"

Himeko and Inuyasha looked up at her then at each other and shared a sigh of relief. "Thank you Priestess." the chorused in unison and bowed to her again.

"Kagome is with our other friends the Monk Miroku, demon slayer Sango and Kohaku. They are with a new group of Priests and Priestesses investigating them." Inuyasha said as he looked back up at Hitomiko.

"Those four who are imprisoning demons just for being demon?" Hitomiko asked curiously as she watched them to see if there was any deceit.

"Yes Priestess." Himeko said not wanting Inuyasha to sprout to much info just in case this Priestess sides with the others.

"Despicable way to treat any being. There are bad humans like there are bad demons I see no sign of anyone rushing to throw the humans in prisons. Now I take it this is of the up most urgency for you." Hitomiko said as she turned and walked back to the stairs of the shrine.

Himeko and Inuyasha as they looked up at Hitomiko. "Yes Priestess the sooner we know she is safe the sooner we can breath easy." Himeko said as she watched Hitomiko walk up the first few steps.

"Then I shall make hast and leave as soon as I am ready. There is a field about two hours away southwest of here where I pick rare herbs for this area. That will be my reason for passing by this group you are worried about." Hitomiko said back to them then continued up the stairs to prepare herself to leave.

Himeko watched as Hitomiko walked back down the stairs ready to leave about a half an hour later. "Priestess is there anything you need us to do while you are gone?" She asked curiously.

"Just protect my village. I have have both of your words that it shall remain unharmed and protected in my absence?" Hitomiko asked curiously as she looked up at both of them since they were now standing again.

"On our honor and that of our Lord Priestess your village will be protected at all cost even our own lives." Himeko said as she stood tall and proud as a demon of the highest rank in the West other than her Lord that is.

"Let's try not to loose any lives tonight shall we." Hitomiko said with a small smile and a nod before she turned and made her way Southwest towards Kagome and her group.


	11. Eventful Day

Inuyasha

Survival of Love

Chapter 11

Eventful Day

September 6, 2017

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, and the group they had infiltrated were making their way South unhindered they had stopped last night and confronted Inuyasha and Himeko. Who were both now gone from her senses and it was disturbing feeling for her. Inuyasha had been a constant reminder that she was being watched over and would be safe no matter what happened.

Unbeknownst to them due to the Western Lords threat that if any of Lady Tatsu's people got his mate discovered and that resulted in her being hurt he was going to retaliate with any and all force he deemed necessary. So Tatsu had ordered her people to avoid the priests and priestess's making their way South at all cost. Eventually she realized there would be no way around a confrontation cause they were heading straight for the Southern Palace.

Kagome was dreading this she personally had already done great harm to the ruling family here in the South and she really didn't want to be part of another altercation with them. She was also getting very edgy and irritated so she was keeping quite off to herself for most of last night and this morning. She missed Sesshomaru, Hikaru, Shippou, and Rin greatly it was more of a depression not having them around her.

"Good morning in camp." a young woman's voice was heard through the barrier.

"It's a Priestess..." Kagome said to herself she recognized the voice but the feeling she was getting off the person was definitely that of a Priestess. It wasn't Kaede that she was sure of this was way too far away for her plus this was a young voice. She stood up and made her way over to the others.

"Hello and welcome Priestess Hitomiko." Akira said as he let the priestess into the barrier curiously. "What brings you out this early in the morning?" he asked curiously as he looked down at her slightly.

"Making my way towards a field that has some rare herbs I know of near here and came across your group and wondered if you would mind sharing your fire for a few minutes." Priestess Hitomiko said brightly as she looked around at everyone then returned her attention to Akira.

"Of course. But what of your village you've been gone for a couple hours in the dark to make it here now?" Akira said as he stepped aside to let Hitomiko move over to the fire.

"Ah I have it protected. A friend arrived last night to help with that while I was gone I have a sick person I tend to and I needed the herbs for the medicine I've been making for them." Hitomiko said as she sat her basket down. She looked over at Kagome and smiled. "Long time no see Kagome, Miroku, Sango." she said brightly as she kneeled down by the fire.

"You know them Hitomiko?" Akira asked curiously as he kneed down beside her.

"Of course they helped me once with an extremely powerful demon in exchange I gave Kagome a few lessons." Hitomeko said as she nodded over to Kagome.

"How is your village Hitomiko. It's been a while since we went through that area." Miroku asked curiously wondering if she knew what they were doing and if she would accidentally give them away.

"Oh the village has been doing great over this last year thank you for asking." Hitomiko said with a slight bow of her head to Miroku.

"Good I was worried that after we left that demon would return for revenge." Miroku said with a smile. None of them had heard anything about her village until she had agreed to spread the rumors about Kagome for them.

"Oh no I've never seen him again. I did hear he was dead now though." Hitomiko said as she looked over at Kagome wondering if she realized who had sent her to check on them.

"I have never been one to be happy about death, but that one I just can't seem quite to feel sorry for." Kagome said with a frown on her face. This was making her worry if any of them slipped up and said Naraku that was heading straight towards Shikon Miko and her affinity for demons.

"What was this demons name?" Akira asked curiously he hadn't heard of a powerful demon around here that would dare attack Hitomiko she was one of the more powerful priestess's he knew of he had tried to recruit her but she had her village to take care of.

Hitomiko thought for a moment then looked over at Kagome. "It was so long ago I don't remember do you Kagome?" she asked curiously.

"Ukaran I do believe Lady Hitomiko." Sango spoke up quickly spelling Naraku backwards to create a different demon name.

"Ah yes that sounds right." Hitomiko said with a slight bow of her head to Sango in a thank you move.

"I've not heard of a demon by that name." Akira said with a frown on his face as he turned to look at the others in his group and the just shook their heads no as well.

"I'm not surprised he showed up about a year ago then disappeared just as quick." Hitomiko said as she looked over at Akira. "Well I really must continue on to get my herbs please excuse me thank you for the warmth of your fire." she said as she stood back up and nodded to Akira.

"Of course." Akira said as he stood up beside her then watched her go over to Kagome curiously.

Hitomiko smiled at Kagome. "Come see me some time Kagome." she said then pulled her into a hug. "Inuyasha and Himeko are fine I will tell them you are as well." she whispered just barely audible in her ear.

"Thanks." Kagome said softly as she hugged Hitomiko with a smile on her face. "I'll come visit you at sometime soon I promise." she said as they pulled back from one another.

"Take care." Hitomiko said as she let go of Kagome then walked over to get her basket. "You take care as well Akira." she said nodding to him then continued on her way.

Once Hitomiko was gone Akira rounded on Kagome. "I didn't know you knew her." he said using his thumb to point at Hitomiko's retreating form.

"I told you I got numerous priestess to teach me what they were willing to pass on to me as I traveled." Kagome said with a shrug then moved back over to her things and sat down. It was a small weight off her shoulders that Inuyasha and Himeko were safe and still looking after her if only from afar.

"We should break camp and get on the move ourselves." Akira said slightly irritated at Kagome's brush off of his curiosity. They packed up camp so they could leave and arrive at the Southern palace the next day to take on the depleted royal family.

~*~*~*~ Sesshomaru ~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru, Rin, Shippou, Jaken, and A-Un all left right after breakfast that morning and were now heading North towards the Western border along the Northern Lands. "Shippou when do you intend to rejoin the Fox Demon Examinations?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as the small kit walked with Rin a few paces behind him.

"I wasn't planning on it until Kagome came back and I knew she was safe." Shippou said honestly as he looked up at the tall demon lord in front of him.

"When we return to the castle maybe a little instruction from Hero will help your next test." Sesshomaru said as he looked back at the kit to see his reaction.

Shippou seemed extremely excited as he looked up at Sesshomaru. "Really? You don't mind?" he asked hopefully he had thought about it but he didn't want the old fox to get in trouble by ignoring his own duties.

"He has his own duties to preform but if he can spare the time I have no objections. You can learn a lot from Hero about your abilities. He is a very accomplished fox demon I shall speak with him when we return if you like." Sesshomaru said as he returned his attention to where they were going.

"That would be great Lord Sesshomaru!" Shippou said excitedly as he celebrated with Rin, a little like children do when they get great news.

"What did you think of the other Lords and their families you two?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as he continued his way North they were getting close to the Northern border.

"Rin didn't like the South that boy was mean to Inuyasha." Rin said as she looked up at her Father figure.

"Yeah Hotaru was a piece of work that's for sure just as rude as when he captured us during your war. But the North and East were nice. The Eastern boy Shin knows Kouga he's a friend of ours from when we were chasing shards." Shippou said as he looked around absentmindedly.

"I believe Lady Tatsu will take care of Hotaru. It would make sense for Prince Shin to know Kouga. What about the Northern Princesses Sachi and Ryoko?" Sesshomaru asked curiously since the children seemed more interested in the young people than the rulers of the lands. But he guessed that was to be expected in their early ages.

"Rin thinks they were pretty and nice." Rin said excitedly as she looked over to Shippou to see his reaction to them.

"They...were... uhm... nice..." Shippou said embarrassed with a pink tint to his cheeks when Sesshomaru turned around to see why he was stumbling over words.

Sesshomaru smirked, the draw of his own female species was strong even to one so young. He returned his attention to the border. "Pay attention Shippou, as you get older and have more training you will be joining me on more patrols. This is the Northern border of the Western lands. That is Lord Kuro's domain. We will be making our way South from here." he said as he stopped and pointed out key land features that define the borders.

"You'd trust me with the protection of the Western lands borders?" Shippou asked shocked as he looked up at Sesshomaru with tears building up in his eyes but unwilling to let them fall. If he was going to be a great demon one that Sesshomaru could depend on he couldn't be an emotional cry baby.

"You may not be of my blood Shippou but you are my chosen family. Remember that you are a representative of the West now. You were introduced as such at Hikaru's birth ceremony." Sesshomaru said as he turned to look down at Shippou wondering why this kit still believed he was an outsider. "You will be responsible to keep the West safe as a member of the ruling family."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" Shippou said as he stood as tall as his small body would allow.

"Rin calls me Sesshomaru-sama you may do the same." Sesshomaru said with a small smile at the kit.

Shippou couldn't stop himself he rushed over and hugged Sesshomaru's leg tightly. He looked up at Sesshomaru after a few moments embarrassed and backed away slowly. "Sorry Sesshomaru-sama." he said softly as he looked down at the ground.

"For what?" Sesshomaru asked as he kneeled down on one leg in front of Shippou. "Listen to me Shippou. You are not someone I got stuck with because I mated Kagome. I chose this you are not a burden to me keep that in mind young one." he said then ruffled Shippou's hair when he looked up at him shocked.

"Does Kagome-sama think the same about Rin?" Rin asked curiously as she walked up to Sesshomaru with hopeful eyes.

"Of course Rin." Sesshomaru said as he ruffled her hair as well. "Come along I have work to do. Keep up." he said as he stood up and walked towards the south keeping an eye our over the border for any possible problems in the near future. They continued on their way stopping a few times to show Shippou the boundaries separating the West from the North and East then of course to eat.

~*~*~*~ Inuyasha & Himeko ~*~*~*~

They waited all day for Hitomiko's return with out incident. Himeko was starting to get anxious though it should have taken even a human this long to return with the information. She needed to get back and report to Lord Sesshomaru.

"Here she comes." Inuyasha's said as he stood up and walked over to Himeko and pointed the down the barren road to see Hitomiko returning to them.

"About time too it's getting dark..." Himeko growled out irritated.

"Calm down it'll do no good talking to her like that." Inuyasha said as he reached over and place a hand on her arm but continued to watch Hitomiko making her way to them.

"You're right of course Lord Inuyasha I apologize for my behavior." Himeko said softly as she looked over at him.

"Please don't apologize to me it makes me uncomfortable. And stop calling me Lord just call me Inuyasha." Inuyasha said as he glanced over at her quickly then returning his attention to Hitomiko.

"It is improper for me to call you just by your given name." Himeko said as she also returned her attention to the approaching priestess.

"Listen I spent my entire life in exile I'm still getting used to all this Lord stuff but I really would prefer _you_ to just call me Inuyasha." Inuyasha said put a little bit of emphasis on ' _you_ ', refusing to look over at her with a pink tint on his cheeks.

Himeko looked over at him shocked to see the pink tint of embarrassment on his cheeks. "Very well Inuyasha." she said softly with a pink tint of her own on her cheeks and a smile on her lips. How had she come to this? This brash young half demon had rubbed a lot of buttons wrong with her when he first showed up at the castle. Now she was excited to be with him and pleased he wanted her to just call him his name. He was powerful, they fought well together, he was sweet, caring, and loyal to a fault.

"Good evening. I see as promised my village was well protected and I thank you." Hitomiko said as she bowed from her waist to the two demons in front of her.

"And Kagome?" Inuyasha asked anxiously as Hitomiko stood straight again.

"Is safe. And she now knows the two of you are still watching out for her. Before I left I gave her a hug and whispered in her ear for you. She is grateful to you I could tell it release a lot of tension from her knowing that." Hitomiko said as she held her basket full of herbs in front of her with both hands.

"And which way were they heading when you left them?" Inuyasha asked curiously if he left tonight he could catch up to them.

"While I was picking my herbs they passed me going straight towards the Southern Demon Palace from what I could tell." Hitomiko said as she looked between the two who shared a worried glance.

"They're getting brave to attack a demon palace. Even if Taka is gone." Himeko said softly over to Inuyasha.

"Agreed they must think that with Kagome and Miroku's added powers they can take bigger game, so to say." Inuyasha said back as he bit his lip lightly trying to think of their next move.

"I'm returning to the West Inuyasha you follow as best you can." Himeko said as she stood tall looking west trying to calculate how long it would take her to return to her lord.

"If I may make a suggestion." Hitomiko said as she watched the two stop and turn to her. "With your speed you should be able to skirt them and over take them easily enough then pop out at the Southern palace." she said looking over at Inuyasha curiously.

"Himeko we're not far from Kouga's pack they should be back down in their normal den by now. I'll continue on as she suggests you swing back and get him to make his way to the Southern Palace for Kagome's sake." Inuyasha said as he looked over at Himeko.

"But he doesn't know me and I must report to back home." Himeko said confused as she looked over at Inuyasha.

"You give him a message from me. ' _You mangy wolf get your ass down here now Kagome saved you, you owe her your life._ ' He'll know it's me. As soon as you give him the message head West." Inuyasha said with a shrug.

Hitomiko laughed lightly. "You demons sure have a funny way of asking for help." she said as she smiled over at them.

"Uh yeah well you got to understand Kouga." Inuyasha said with a stupid grin on his face as he scratched the back of his head.

"What ever you say Inuyasha. You better get going if your going to execute this plan of yours." Hitomiko said with a light laugh again.

"Right." Himeko and Inuyasha said together then both took off in their separate directions. Himeko going towards the Northeast again to find Kouga leader of his pack of wolves. Inuyasha Southwest skirting the group Kagome was with in order to reach the Southern Palace first. He was a day behind he wasn't sure if he could beat them there but he was going to try.


	12. Disaster Strikes

Inuyasha

Survival of Love

Chapter 12

Disaster Strikes

September 10, 2017

Sesshomaru had managed to get down to the Southern border of his lands and crossed it the evening before. He made camp so the young ones in his care could rest he had noticed the small Kit trying to keep up with him but his stamina was no where near the great demon lord of the west's. Rin was tired but like always she refused to complain but she was starting to fall behind when Sesshomaru finally called for them to rest while Jaken was sent to get a fire started to keep them warm throughout the night.

Now early morning he had roused the children to start their day they would make it to the Southern Palace by late morning if they continued the pace they had set yesterday. He was starting to get curious Himeko should have returned by now to report to him, but he was out of the castle all day yesterday perhaps she had arrived and was waiting on his return.

"Sesshomaru-sama why are we going to the Southern Palace? I've seen enough of that one to last a life time." Shippou asked curiously as he followed Sesshomaru on foot while Rin rode A-Un today.

"I need to be sure that they understand my position on Kagome's mission." Sesshomaru said vaguely as he continued South word.

"Oh ok." Shippou said then quieted down again to follow the demon lord who was now his father figure who would raise him beside his surrogate mother Kagome.

They continued on until they saw the Southern palace in front of them. Sesshomaru stopped and turned to the children. "Stay by my side. And if you get separated from me Shippou it is your job to keep Rin safe. Jaken if they are hurt it will be your head imp." he said as he looked at the children then threatened the imp demon who was his loyal servant.

"Of course My Lord!" Jaken said as he bowed to his lord then followed him onto the Palace grounds heading towards the gate.

Sesshomaru stopped suddenly and sniffed the air he spun around and couldn't believe what he saw. "Into the palace now!" he said urgently as he turned to make sure they were doing as they were told.

~*~*~*~ Kagome ~*~*~*~

"What a find! Perfect time to arrive! Lets capture him before his mate comes calling shall we." Akira said with an awful smirk on his face as he stared out of the barrier that they had been traveling under for the last couple of hours. They were positioned just inside the tree line surrounding the Southern Palace.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked curiously as she stuck her head around the others to see Sesshomaru, Shippou, Rin, Jaken, and A-Un. She had refrained from letting her powers seep out around them to keep from warning the castle coming up and the people she was with now from blaming her for another failer. ' _Oh my god no!_ ' she thought frantically as the other three started to gather around Akira and he was holding that awful jewel in his hand just like he had against Kouga.

"Kagome..." Sango said worried just before Kagome took off. She watched her friend single handedly knock the other three away from Akira.

Kagome reared back and kicked Akira in the back of the knee forcefully knocking him to the ground on one knee he looked over at her angrily as she spun around in front of him then punched him as hard as she could across the face.

Akira slammed onto the ground face first grunting to himself as the jewel in his hand bounced out and bounced across the grass to come to a stop several feet away hidden by the grass. "What the hell?" he mumbled as he pushed himself up off the ground wiping blood from the corner of his mouth only to stare at Kagome wide eyed and open mouthed. She was standing there with her hair blowing around without the aid of wind glowing a soft pink all around.

Miroku sprang forward and grabbed Hioshi, Sango grabbed Cho, and Kohaku managed to get Kiyoshi keeping them from assisting Akira against Kagome.

"You'll never take him! I won't allow it, I'll die before you get him." Kagome said angrily as she stood in front of them all she had dug into her powers and brought them up to full force then unleashed a huge burst of energy breaking down the barrier which was protecting them from being spotted. Once her powers receded she had the markings of her mates clan again. This was her way of warning her mate. Either her pure power or her sent would get his attention she was sure of that.

"You traitorous bitch. How could you betray your own species!" Cho said angrily as she struggled against Sango trying to get to her arrows to kill this devil among them.

"I am protecting what is mine!" Kagome said as she stood there defiantly.

"Spoken like a true demon!" Cho said angrily as she tried harder to get Sango to release her.

"You all knew?" Kiyoshi said in shock as she glanced around at the new comers to their group. She was still not fighting back at all.

"Of course we knew." Sango said as she looked over at Kiyoshi, she was the only one out of the group that they had come to like. Miroku was having a slight problem keeping Hiroshi but after a nice hit to the head the other male priest quieted down.

"You'll pay for this!" Akira said as he launched himself at Kagome and they struggled back and for for a few seconds until Akira got the upper hand against her physically and knocked her to the ground knocking the wind out of her while he laid across her choking her with both hands. "You're mate will be next wench." he said angrily as he pressed down harder trying to suffocate her to death.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled worried as she struggled to keep Cho in check there was no way any of them could help her. She could see Kagome starting to loose the fight her attempts to get Akira off of her were becoming weaker and weaker by the second.

"Get off of her!" a menacing growl was heard as Akira was picked up by his own throat and he was dangling there in front of a very angry demon lord intent on killing him for what he had done to his mate.

"*Cough, cough* Sesshomaru...do...don't...*cough, cough* don't kill...him..." Kagome said gasping for air as she rolled over and grabbed his pants leg looking up at him pleadingly.

"Worthless." Sesshomaru growled out at Akira who was starting to loose consciousness and he thew him away several feet. "Kagome..." he said worriedly as he kneeled down beside her on one knee and cradled her in his arms leaned up against his other leg brushing the hair out of her face tenderly.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome said with a soft smile on her lips as she reached up and touched his cheek lovingly.

"That seems like love to me." Kiyoshi said confused as she looked over at Cho who was fighting harder than ever to get away from Sango.

"ABOMINATION!" Cho screamed as she finally broke free of Sango and drew an arrow placing it on the string. Sango stumbled backwards a few steps then fell to the ground at the sudden loss of resistance. "DIE!" she screamed as she pulled back a charged arrow and released.

Sesshomaru had just enough time to look over at the crazed priestess as she released her arrow at him and his mate. "MY LORD AND LADY!" he heard as a vision appeared before them and took the hit from the arrow, there just wasn't enough time for anything else. The woman in front of them screamed an awful scream that only one other time had Kagome heard and that was when she had purified Taka.

"Himeko..." Kagome said as she reached for her friend worried for her. She used her own powers built up into her hand and release a different wave at Himeko shoving the arrow back out of her friend.

Himeko looked down at the gushing wound in her abdomen with blood dripping out of the corner of her mouth, she stumbled slightly putting her hand up to her wound to try and stem the flow of blood. This was it she was never going to be with Inuyasha again, she wasn't going to get to protect the young Prince Hikaru as promised. But she had swore that even at the cost of her own life she would protect the royal family and she had done that. She fell to her knees and looked back up at Cho who was smiling viciously as she aimed another arrow at Sesshomaru who was cradling Kagome.

"I do believe that's enough out of you old woman!" Tatsu said viciously as she punched the old priestess hard across the face knocking her unconscious. She noticed that Sango was starting to scramble back to her feet to try and save Kagome and Sesshomaru.

Himeko began to fall over to her right losing consciousness herself. Then she was caught she looked up at the person who saved her from hitting the ground and smiled softly blood still flowing freely from her would and the corner of her mouth. ' _Inuyasha_.' she thought happily as she finally lost consciousness in his arms.

"Ugh we are too late!" Kouga said as he and 10 of his best wolves arrived over by Kohaku holding Kiyoshi and Miroku holding Hiroshi. "Guard these two." he said pointing at the two enemy then walked over to Inuyasha.

"Himeko... Himeko... come on wake up...you're going to be alright..." Inuyasha said frantically as he cradled her in his arms like Sesshomaru was cradling Kagome. The only difference was that Inuyasha was trying to stem the flow of blood from Himeko's wound.

"My healer will see to her." Tatsu said as she glanced back at a tall black haired dog demon making his way over to them across the open field from the Palace.

Kagome pushed herself up and over to Himeko. "Inuyasha." she said as she drug his face up to hers. "Listen to me. Lay her down." she said her heart was breaking for him as he looked at her. He nodded then put her down on the ground but didn't move back. She ripped Himeko's top back enough to get to her wound then she put both her hands over the wound and closed her eyes. She dipped into her powers and her hands glowed soft pink then pressed then down onto the wound.

Himeko stiffened in pain gritting her teeth moving around slightly as Kagome's pressure on the wound and her powers began to heal the wound enough to stop the bleeding.

"Hold her still Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she gritted her own teeth. She was pulling power from the very depths of her being she had used most of it up when she destroyed the barrier.

"Sango her feet." Sesshomaru said as he moved over and held Himeko's shoulders keeping her still for Kagome to do what ever she needed too. He watched as the demon slayer did as she was told. He glanced up at Inuyasha who was dull eyed, pale, and covered in Himeko's blood as he just sat there watching and he felt for his brother for the first time. He knew what it felt like to watch the woman you love almost die in front of you. He noticed that the wolf Kouga put a reassuring hand on his brothers shoulder.

"The bleeding's stopped... that's... all I can... do..." Kagome said weakly as she leaned back then collapsed unable to stay up any longer. Sesshomaru caught her before she could hit the ground.

"My love you've over used your powers again." Sesshomaru said worried as he held her against his chest kissing her forehead.

"I couldn't let her die...not like this..." Kagome said with a sad smile as she leaned her head against his chest.

"Lady Kagome as always you've done everything you could plus more." Kouga said from behind Inuyasha.

"Kouga glad you are alright." Kagome said with a soft smile up at he wolf that Inuyasha loved to fight with over ridiculous stuff.

"All thanks to you. I am I glad you are alright as well my friend." Kouga said and smiled over at her then pulled Inuyasha up to his feet as the Palace Doctor arrived at Himeko's side.

"Take them all to the castle dungeon." Tatsu said with authority as she pointed to the four who had caused all this trouble.

"Lady Tatsu...one request..." Kagome said weakly as she looked over at the Southern lady.

"Anything Lady Kagome." Tatsu said as she walked over and kneeled down beside of Sesshomaru and Kagome while her palace doctor was looking at Himeko and her guards were gathering up the trouble makers.

"Priestess Kiyoshi leave her here I must speak with her please." Kagome said as she looked up at Tatsu wondering if she would grant her this request.

"Which one of them is Kiyoshi?" Tatsu asked as she stood up and looked at her guards now manhandling the enemy.

"The one I had." Kohaku said as he stepped forward and pointed to the youngest priestess who wasn't struggling at all.

"Bring her here." Tatsu said as she motioned her guards over to her. Noticing that the ten other wolves had arrived at their leaders side and she wondered briefly why they were here.

"Miroku... over there somewhere is the blue and green jewel please find it." Kagome said as she pointed in the direction needed then looked over at Miroku who nodded and headed over looking for the small prison.

"Sesshomaru help me up." Kagome said softly up at her mate who was looking at her worried. He nodded and helped her stand up then was actually holding her up cause he legs began to give out under her weight.

"I don't understand Kagome, I've always been taught that demons are the enemy but you befriended them, risked your life to save them, and mated one." Kiyoshi said genuinely confused wondering if her life had been a lie up till this point.

"Kiyoshi normally demons are the enemy. But just like there are good humans and bad humans there are good demons and bad demons. I've purified my fair share of bad demons but don't lump them all under the same banner because of a few bad ones. Don't go looking for love with a demon either. They are a stubborn bunch." Kagome said and laughed weakly as she smiled up at her mate to show she didn't mean anything against him.

"I must think on all of this... this was a side of everything I'd never seen before." Kiyoshi said as she looked around at all the demons and humans around her. What she had just witnessed seemed like love to her and what her companions had done seemed like hatred.

"Kiyoshi I need you to tell me how to undo the seal on the prison. Akira said that only the four of you could do it." Kagome said getting down to the heart of the matter.

"Ah yes if you do that you will be set free priestess." Tatsu said as she stood back watching things curiously.

"Well actually I believe you alone Kagome could break the seal. I've never seen a priestess or priest for that matter as powerful as you are. It would take all four of us to produce the power needed. But you may be able to do it on your own once you've recovered. Akira and Cho would never release the seal." Kiyoshi said as she looked at Kagome she had never seen a Priestess that powerful.

"But how?" Kagome said confused as she looked at Kiyoshi curiously.

"Oh the incantation of course...though I guess Akira never gave you that information did he..." Kiyoshi said softly then bit her lip thinking wondering if this was a good idea to give them the info they wanted then she mad her decision. "Gods above here our plea's release those who were our detainee's."

"Thank you Kiyoshi." Kagome said with a soft smile over to the naive young woman who had been dragged into this by Akira and Cho.

"Put her in a guest room under guard. Set up rooms for our Western allies as well." Tatsu ordered around at her remaining guards. "And now tell me young Wolf leader why are a bunch of Eastern Wolves on my door step?" she asked curiously turning to Kouga who was busy watching the doctor with Himeko and keeping his friend at bay so the doctor could work.

"At her and Inuyasha's request to help our friend Kagome of course." Kouga said as he pointed down at Himeko and looked over at Tatsu wondering if this was a bad idea crossing territories like this then he thought about it and he would do it again a hundred times no matter what the consequences are to save Kagome.

"Very well. Get some rooms ready for the wolves as well." Tatsu said as she then turned and walked away going back to the palace to make sure her orders were followed.

The Doctor had bandaged Himeko up and was getting some guards to carry her to the castle after telling them "It's all up to her now it will be her will to survive or not that prevails. It doesn't look good though." he said sadly then followed the guards carrying her across the open field.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said gaining the boys attention before he could walk away following Himeko, he was curious about something.

"Hum?" Inuyasha asked blandly as he turned to look at his older brother.

"What took you so long to get here?" Sesshomaru asked curiously he had left Inuyasha in charge of taking care of Kagome and he was the last to arrive other than this wolf and his pack that is to say.

"We got separated... didn't Himeko tell you?" Inuyasha said confused as he looked at Sesshomaru and Kagome bewildered.

"I thought Himeko arrived with you." Sesshomaru said confused as he looked back at Inuyasha just as confused.

"Himeko left me to go to the Western Lands to report to you Lord Sesshomaru yesterday afternoon. Inuyasha wasn't with her." Kouga said as he stared back and forth between the two curiously.

"A mystery for tomorrow my love." Kagome said as she leaned over against Sesshomaru tiredly.

"Of course. Lets go." Sesshomaru said as he picked up Kagome bridal style and carried her back to the palace. ' _I believe I will be carrying her for the rest of our lives._ ' he thought as he looked down at his wore out mate and smiled softly. He looked over and noticed that Inuyasha was being led by Sango and Miroku who were followed by Kohaku, Kouga and his pack of ten wolves.

"Kagome!" Shippou yelled as he ran over with Rin when Sesshomaru walked in carrying Kagome in his arms with her asleep. "She's covered in blood, so's Inuyasha... Himeko was too what happened?" he asked worried as he looked at them all.

"Calm down Shippou. Kagome's weak but fine Inuyasha's fine too. Himeko was the one that was hurt it's her blood on them." Sango said softly to the kit trying to make him relax.

"Lord Sesshomaru I am Yukio, if you and your group would follow me please." a tall inu demon said he had a mix of hair black and silver meaning he was of mixed blood. His parentage must have been one from his own clan and one from the southern clan.

"Where's Himeko?" Inuyasha asked worried as he watched the demon start up the stairs to the next level of the palace.

"The young demoness that was hurt in today's fight is up here." Yukio said as he stopped and looked back at the obviously distraught half demon with his olive eyes. He motioned up the stairs then he continued up the to the top. "Miss Himeko is in this room." he said as he opened the door for the half demon who obviously wanted to go in and see her.

Inuyasha went into the room and walked over to Himeko who was sleeping some what peacefully as a cool breeze blew into the room through the open window.

"Show us to our rooms then to his so we can get him there later." Sesshomaru said dismissively. He was obviously not going to drag Inuyasha away from Himeko right at the moment.

"As you wish Lord Sesshomaru." Yukio said with a small bow then continued down the corridor giving the next room to Sesshomaru and Kagome. Of who walked in and laid Kagome down to rest then returned to the hall intent on knowing exactly where his people were going to be.

Across from their room was the rooms for Rin and Shippou beside them was one for Inuyasha. One that Sesshomaru was sure would be unused. Then beside Sesshomaru's and Kagome's room was Sango and Miroku. And it continued on down the hall with Kouga being placed next then his wolves.


	13. Southern Palace

Inuyasha

Survival of Love

Chapter 13

Southern Palace

September 25, 2017

Inuyasha sat in Himeko's room all night by her bed watching her intently. He sat there holding her hand willing her to wake up to look over at him this was excruciating. He had lost Kikyou twice and Kagome once he was sure he wouldn't survive loosing Himeko too. He hadn't even told her he was seriously interested in her. He hadn't even really admitted it to himself until yesterday watching her sacrifice herself before he could get there to protect his family.

Sesshomaru had stopped in a few times over the course of the night it was ultimately his fault for her being injured had he reacted quicker him and Kagome would have never been in danger for Himeko to save them.

Sango and Miroku had also stepped in to check on Himeko as well. Sango felt horrible it was her fault she had released Cho albeit unwillingly but her friend had been hurt due to her failings. "How's Himeko doing Inuyasha?" Sango asked tentatively as she stood beside him looking down on the young demon woman who could die having protected Kagome and Sesshomaru from the woman she had let go of.

"She's breathing." Inuyasha said with a sad sigh as he looked over at Sango. "It wasn't your fault Sango. She chose to do what she did." he said then looked back over to Himeko. He had seen Sango struggling with Cho as he approached the fight from the north and had seen Himeko jump in front of Sesshomaru and Kagome from the West just before he could get there. He had watched Himeko sacrifice herself to keep her promise to protect the royal family.

"I should have held on. Inuyasha I'm so sorry." Sango said sadly as she looked down at his bloody hands holding Himeko's. "You should wash up a little Inuyasha for when she wakes up." she said softly.

"She's right Inuyasha. Himeko's not going to want to see her own blood on you." Kagome said as she walked into the room.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked as he glanced back at Kagome alone.

"Gave him the slip." Kagome said with a sly smile. "No he's down stairs checking on Rin, Shippou, and Kohaku to make sure they are safe." she said as she walked over to his other side and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"He doesn't know your up does he?" Inuyasha asked as he looked up at Kagome knowing the answer.

"Nope." Kagome said and smiled brightly over at Inuyasha. "Now go bathe while I watch her for you." she said softly as she squeezed his shoulder lightly.

"I don't want to leave her." Inuyasha said as he turned back to look at Himeko who just kept sleeping.

"Look Inuyasha she's not going to wake up anytime soon if she can sleep through these two women. Come along a ten minute bath isn't going to hurt." Miroku said slapping his friend on the back lightly.

"Humph fine..." Inuyasha said irritated as he stood up then walked out after taking one last look at Himeko before leaving. Miroku showed him the way to the indoor bathing area on the first floor fed by a hot spring with a curtained off area for men and women to bathe at the same time yet separately at the back of the palace.

"Now that he's gone lets see how she's healing." Kagome said softly as she took his seat then dug into her powers causing her hands to glow a soft pink again using her powers ever so gently to check Himeko's wound to make sure she truly stopped all the bleeding yesterday.

"Kagome should you be using your powers so soon?" Sango asked curiously worried for her friends health.

"No she shouldn't." Sesshomaru said from the door and walked into the room.

"Oh hello darling you've returned." Kagome said with a bright smile up at her mate when he stopped beside her looking down at her with a frown on his face. "Oh I'm fine you big worry wort. I can't even tell I'm using them." she said as she continued to check Himeko's wound.

"Well?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as he watched his mate pull back from Himeko letting her powers fade away.

"She's not bleeding internally. I'm actually wondering why she's not woke up yet. Could it be due to the amount of blood she lost before I stopped the bleeding or did she give her self up for dead yesterday before she lost consciousness?" Kagome asked curiously as she looked up at Sesshomaru.

"It could be either of those things Lady Kagome as I stated yesterday it's up to her now whether she lives or dies. It wouldn't hurt to have some one important to her to talk with her while she's unconscious." the Doctor said from the door.

"Very well Doctor. Do you need to examine her?" Kagome asked as she looked back at him curiously.

"No Lady Kagome you have already done what I was going to do." The Doctor said with a small nod then he turned and left the room.

"Well that's you, me, and Inuyasha that needs to talk with her. I've heard of it bringing people around in my time, it can't hurt." Kagome said as she looked up at Sesshomaru then over to Himeko.

"How is she?" Inuyasha asked as he returned to the room and walked in to find Sesshomaru standing there over his mate watching Himeko.

"The same Inuyasha. Come on and talk to her." Kagome said as she stood up giving him his seat back beside Himeko.

"About what?" Inuyasha asked confused as he walked over to Himeko's bedside then sat down. He looked over at Kagome curiously.

"Anything Inuyasha the sound of your voice talking to her may bring her around. It's happened before in my time. I believe she's in whats called a coma." Kagome said then patted Inuyasha on the back and turned to leave. Sesshomaru and the other followed her to give him some privacy.

Inuyasha watched as the others left then feeling silly he turned back to Himeko and grabbed her hand lightly again. "Everyone's worried about you, including me Himeko. Sesshomaru's came in several times to check on you last night and this morning. Sango blames herself for you getting hurt. And I miss you please wake up." he said then waited for a moment.

"Kagome said your in some kind of coma... I'm not sure what that is but they told me to talk with you and my voice could bring you around. I don't know about all that but it beats doing nothing. We captured those priests and priestesses last night I'm sorry I was late getting here. I could have protected you. Kouga showed up right after me. Late as always crazy wolf." Inuyasha continued talking to Himeko hoping to bring her around.

~*~*~*~ Outside the room ~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru nodded to the others then motioned them down the stairs. "He's talking to her so hopefully Kagome and that Doctor are correct." Sesshomaru said once they were out of Inuyasha's hearing range.

"Ah Lord Sesshomaru Lady Kagome. I have sent out messengers to the North and East telling them that the priest and priestess's have been defeated. I'm sure they will be joining us in the next few days." Lady Tatsu said as she walked up on them through the hallway towards the front door.

"I've not released their people yet." Kagome said as she looked up at Sesshomaru worried she knew her powers would take a few days to get back up to full strength and she didn't need these Lords pressuring her into trying too soon.

"They will just have to wait my mate." Sesshomaru said unbothered by the news he had expected no less of Lady Tatsu, it was her lands and her right to tell the others. He also had the intention of taking care of anyone who bothered his mate while she recovered from this ordeal.

"Exactly Lady Kagome and I have no problem telling them so as I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru doesn't have a problem either." Tatsu said with a smile over at her.

"I know Sesshomaru won't have a problem with that." Kagome said with a small giggle as she looked up at her mate. "And I thank you Lady Tatsu for your support as well in the matter." she said as she looked over to Tatsu with a small nod of appreciation.

"You are most welcome Lady Kagome." Tatsu said and nodded back lightly.

 _'My mate has the uncanny ability to turn enemies into friends._ ' Sesshomaru thought as he raised an eyebrow at his mate curiously while she carried on small talk with Lady Tatsu.

"I've not seen Hotaru." Kagome said curiously as she looked around for him like her comment would have dragged him out of hiding.

"Ah yes after all his run ins with the West I have sent him to train with my family up in the mountains trying to get those issues out of the boy's system." Tatsu said with a small smile over at Kagome she was lonely without her mate and now also without her son but there was no way around it.

"Their target was Hotaru when they found out that Taka was gone." Sango spoke up and joined the conversation.

"Really. Am I not worthy of their time?" Tatsu asked as she raised an eyebrow slightly irritated at that information. Truth be told she was stronger than Taka and her son put together but the rule of law said the man rules.

"I don't believe they understood you Lady Tatsu." Kagome said with a small laugh and a smile.

"Obviously. Excuse me I have preparations to finish." Tatsu said then turned and walked away.

"Well she seemed displeased by that information." Kagome said as she turned and walked out of the palace to see what the children were doing.

"Ah Lady Kagome you are doing well I take it." Kouga said silkily as he rushed over to her and kissed her hand earning him a warning growl from Sesshomaru.

"Yes Kouga I am fine thank you for your help yesterday." Kagome said giving Sesshomaru a sideways glance. He was an over protective mother hen some times.

"Wolf your lord should be arriving within the next day or so." Sesshomaru said gaining Kouga's attention who stiffened slightly.

"Right...Uhm... excuse me." Kouga said then turned and ran over to his wolves.

Kagome watched curiously as all but three of them took off towards the North she assumed heading back to their den. The tree left are Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku.

"I take it you've not reported in lately." Sesshomaru said with an eyebrow raised when they walked back over to them.

"Lord Kuzon has been trying to get Kouga to mate with his niece in one of the more northern packs Ayame. They had been betrothed before Kouga's father died defending the pack." Ginta said as he crossed his arms and looked up at Sesshomaru curiously.

"And now you can't leave cause Lady Tatsu and I can inform him you were here." Sesshomaru said with a smirk which gained him an elbow to his ribs from Kagome.

"Come on Kouga, Ayame seemed perfect for you." Kagome said with a smile.

"She's crazy..." Kouga said as he crossed his arms and looked away from them with a pink tint to his cheeks.

"Kouga just admit you love her already." Hakkaku said as he slapped his leader on the back really hard making him take a step forward.

"I do not now hush you fool!" Kouga yelled back at Hakkaku who just laughed at his leader who was so embarrassed it was funny.

"Ah there you are Lord Sesshomaru, and Wolf Pack Leader Kouga. I have a messenger back from the Eastern Lord Kuzon. He suggests that we have a ball in celebration here in the south he shall arrive in 3 day's time. Oh and Kouga there was a message for you to stay put." Tatsu said then looked around at everyone who was laughing at a red faced wolf demon. "I'm assuming I've missed something." she said with an eyebrow raised looking between everyone.

"You had no escape before you even found out he was informed and coming here." Miroku said while laughing at Kouga.

"He's been avoiding a mating arrangement for as long as I've known him." Kagome said taking pity on Tatsu and telling her what was so funny.

"Ah well young wolf I commended you for your quick reactions during this crisis to your Lord and he wants to see you. I may have inadvertently put you in a tight spot, I apologize." Tatsu said with a sympathetic smile she knew what it was like to be in an arranged matting, Taka had not been her choice at all.

"Well I was wondering when your father died why Prince Shin stopped seeing you. When that happened he should have seen more of you since you would have been the one reporting in." Kagome said as he looked over at Kouga curiously.

"You've met Shin?" Kouga asked as he looked over at Kagome curiously.

"Of course at the ceremony last month celebrating my son Hikaru's birth." Kagome said then noticed the children playing over by Jaken she looked over at them curiously then returned her attention to Kouga.

"Since his father died, that's how long he's been avoiding this." Ginku said as he shook his head at his leader.

"That woman's crazy. This is a nightmare he's sure to bring her why else would he need three days..." Kouga said slightly defeated tone as he shook his head.

"Kouga give the girl a chance she really loves you, from what I remember of her. Have you ever tried to spend time with her alone?" Kagome asked as she watched him trying not to laugh she remembered Ayame she was quite head strong for her age and dead set on having Kouga as her mate.

"Oh hell no... I just told you the woman's crazy. I run every time our paths cross Kagome you saw that. She's clingy and down right demanding." Kouga said as he crossed his arms unwilling to compromise on this woman.

"That Wolf is no way to speak to a Lady of the Lands be it our own Lady Taka or any of the other three Ladies of the Lands." a old southern servant said as he glared over at the wolf handing Taka a message. "Another message for you My Lady from the Northern Lord Kuro I do believe." he said turning from the wolf dismissively to his Lady.

Tatsu took the message and read it then looked over at Kagome. "Anyway back to the ball Lady Kagome, I was planning on honoring you for your service to all four lands during this crisis." she said changing the subject getting way from the young wolf's personal problems.

"Well actually Lady Tatsu it wasn't just me. I had Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Inuyasha, Himeko, and Kouga here helping me. So if you want to honor any of us it should be all of us we were a team." Kagome said as she looked over at Lady Tatsu wondering if she would be willing to honor several different species from different lands.

"Yes of course you are correct. Shall we discuss the entries then?" Tatsu asked curiously as she pointed back into the palace.

"We do have a short time to sort out the details any way I can help I will." Kagome said brightly as she smiled at Tatsu. She followed Tatsu up to the palace doors then turned to look for Sesshomaru he wasn't following her he was walking over to Jaken, she watched him for a moment then shrugged and walked into the palace trying to catch up to Tatsu.


	14. Release

Inuyasha

Survival of Love

Chapter 14

Release

October 24, 2017

Kagome was standing in front of the entry door beside Sesshomaru on his right side waiting to be announced with the other Lords and Ladies behind them. Kagome had done all the hard work of exposing and capturing the Priest's and Priestess' so the West had been given the honors of being announced first.

Kagome is wearing a simple white base kimono with a bright red kimono over it with white Sakura blossoms over her left shoulder and going down her arm the the hem of the sleeve getting fewer the farther they went. She also had very few white sakura blossoms spread out on her right arm and down the bottom of the kimono under her onbi. Her onbi was a black with red, white, and yellow accents through out. Her hair flowing gorgeously behind her pinned back on her right side with the hair pieces she had bought in her own time of crescent moon's that shown brightly in her dark hair.

Kagome had been extremely grateful to her mate who had sent Jaken and A-Un back to the Western Castle to get her suitable attire for a ball. Constantly reminding demons she was a priestess wasn't the best of idea's normally. She glanced over at him again taking in his normal attire and icy stare. "Sesshomaru." she said softly.

"Yes my love?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as he glanced over at her to see her now fully staring at him.

"I'm eager to return home." Kagome said turning from him to look back at the doors that were being opened for them to be announced.

"As am I." Sesshomaru whispered softly as he leaned down with his lips against her ear so the other demons in the room couldn't hear his reply. He stood back tall and proud as he and his mate stepped forward into the ball room.

"Ladies and Gentleman the Lord of the West Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome and their two wards Shippou and Rin." the announcer said off the the side of the doorway letting the Western Family into the ball room.

Rin stood by Sesshomaru's left leg quietly in her base white kimono and soft pink outer kimono with bright pink and red roses with green vines and leaves stitched all over. Her onbi is bright pin as well as the hems on the sleeves, around her neck, and bottom of the kimono.

Shippou stood on Kagome's right side by her leg looking around curiously. He has on a normal base white hori then the outer hori is dark green with red, white, and pink sakura petals through out. His hakama pants are teal green with his onbi being white.

"Come along children." Kagome whispered as she and Sesshomaru stepped forward together to go greet the hostess of the ball being Lady Tatsu. Not that they had been here for the past five days staying in her palace but it was tradition that they greet her at the head of the ball room.

After a just long enough pause for the Lord and Lady of the West to walk over and greet Lady Tatsu they heard the announcer again. "Ladies and gentleman Lord Kuzon, Lady Toki, and Prince Shin of the Eastern Lands." they stepped forward wearing bright yellows, oranges, and light blue's representing sunrise over the east.

After the same pause. "Ladies and gentleman Lord Kuro, Lady Hoshi, and Princess Sachi of the Northern Lands." In contrast to the East the North were in dark blue's, green's and red's over the basic white under garments. The Northern Lord and his mate had decided to leave the youngest two daughters at home in hopes of giving Sachi a better chance at catching someone's eye. The Northern Lord was definitely wanting one of his daughters to catch the eye of Sesshomaru's young ward he may not be blood but that would connect the North and West nicely anyway.

"Do not press the issue Kuro... we made him made at the last ball by circumventing his authority." Lady Hoshi whispered over to her mate knowing how pig headed he could be once he got an idea into his head.

"Come now Hoshi it couldn't have been that bad. Look what they did for us." Kuro whispered back with a grin that told her he was going to ignore her council like usual.

"Ladies and Gentleman Lady Tatsu of the magnificent Southern Lands." the announcer said proudly as he announced his Lady.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow for a split second noticing the difference in their announcements then shrugged it off as an irritating inevitability that each land would think they were the best. He was standing there alone with the children since Kagome had slipped back out the service entrance to get to the back of the line with her team to be announced with them by Lady Tatsu herself.

"Lords and Ladies of the lands we know why we are here today we are here to honor those who went above and beyond any duty or honor to capture the enemy and to get any and all information about that enemy at the highest of risks to themselves. They did what no demon before them had been able to do so let us welcome our guest and give them the respect and honor they have earned." Tatsu said to the crowd then turned to the doors that were opening yet again. "Western Lady Kagome, Western Prince Inuyasha, Western Guard Himeko, Monk Miroku, Taijiya Sango, Taijiya Kohaku, and Eastern Wolf Pack Leader Kouga." she said announcing each one as they entered the room.

Kagome stepped forward slightly in front of everyone in her group after Tatsu was done announcing everyone. "As you can see I am a human Priestess and Lady of the West, Miroku is a human Monk, Sango and Kohaku are Human demon hunters, Himeko is a demon from the west, Kouga is a demon from the East, Inuyasha is a half demon half human from the West. If we all work together everyone can benefit. Together we did what was necessary to defend our rights and your rights to survive. Together we were able to do what no one alone could accomplish please keep that in your mind as you return home." she said then motioned the rest of her team to step up beside her.

Himeko was now between Kagome and Inuyasha still weak from her injuries she had finally came to in the early morning the day before but insisted on being part of this ball. She was being kept up by Inuyasha's strong but gentle grip on her arm. His left arm was wrapped around her right keeping her tight against him.

"When ever you want to leave you let me know." Inuyasha said softly as he glanced at Himeko as their group started to walk across to greet the Lords and Ladies of the four lands with thunderous applause from the crowd in general.

"I'll be alright for a little while." Himeko said with a small smile over to him she was surprised by his decline to enter with the Western Family just so he could stay with her but she was happy he did.

Kagome had greeted the other Lords and Ladies then joined her mate to properly thank her own team, she noticed however that Inuyasha, Himeko and Kouga were very slow to get to the podium and she wondered about it for a moment before shaking it off as Himeko hurting and needing to walk slower. What she hadn't seen was an altercation in the isle as her team made their way across the floor.

"Hero or not your just a half breed remember that mutt." an older black inu demon had growled out to Inuyasha as he and Himeko passed them. "Weak useless demon needing a half breed mutt to help her along is no better." he continued now addressing Himeko.

"And your just a bitter old demon who's too stuck in his way's for anyone to care about his opinion so suck it back in your mouth and hush!" Kouga growled out harshly as he fell back to get between Inuyasha, Himeko and the rude old dog demon. He glared at the old man daring him to say another word to which he remained quiet.

Once up to the podium Kagome watched pleased as Kouga and Inuyasha helped Himeko up to the Lords and Ladies. Sesshomaru for his part had seen and heard what had transpired he was intrigued by this wolf and curious about the relations among his mate, her friends, and his wolf pack.

The team made their way down the line of Lords and Ladies making it to the Western family last. All the Lords and Ladies had spoken briefly with each member until the last member of the team reached Lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stuck out his hand shocking everyone in the crowd. "Kouga I want to personally thank you for the assistance you gave my mate during this crisis and for what you just did for my brother and guard in the aisle. Should you ever need assistance you have but to ask." he said loud enough for everyone to hear him making it clear to everyone that he truly appreciated this man's assistance wolf or not.

At first Kouga had a confused look on his face when Sesshomaru had put out his hand but when he was done speaking Kouga was grinning ear to ear and clasped arms with the demon Lord. "Any time Lord Sesshomaru. Should you or your mate need anything I shall be there." He said happiness shining bright in his amazing blue eyes.

Kagome smiled brightly as she watched the two of them. Kouga walked away and the rest of the ball commenced with servants making their way among the crowd serving drinks and food. "That was great Sesshomaru thank you. But what did you mean about Inuyasha and Himeko in the aisle?" she said seriously as she looked up at him confused.

"A member of the crowd verbally attacked Inuyasha and Himeko." Sesshomaru explained as he looked over at her.

"I saw that as well Lord Sesshomaru it seems I'm always apologizing to you during these official balls." Tatsu said as she walked over to him. "I apologize for the guest in the crowd and he will be dealt with." she said and sighed.

"That seems to be true so far." Sesshomaru said nonchalantly as he stared at her. "It seams our young wolf friend put him in his place further actions I leave in your capable hands." he said with a slight nod to her.

"I believe this gives us a chance at a better relation between out two lands Lord Sesshomaru." Kuzon said as he rubbed his hands together eagerly as he stood in front of Sesshomaru.

"I believe _our_ better relations is between the West and Kouga. If you wish to pursue a better relation with the West I suggest not basing it solely on one wolf and his pack's friendship with my mate and her friends." Sesshomaru said dismissively raising an eyebrow at Kuzon.

"Ah but it's a start." Kagome said brightly stepping up against her mate to get him to stop being rude. "I see you brought Ayame with you Lord Kuzon." she said changing the subject quickly.

"Yes how do you know my niece?" Kuzon asked curiously changing his gaze from Sesshomaru to Kagome.

"I've met her before, she's betrothed to Kouga, yes?" Kagome said as she caught sight of Kouga dodging Ayame as best he could in the crowd.

"Well yes he promised to marry her when they were younger now he seems intent on avoiding me and her. But that's a problem for elsewhere." Kuzon said dismissively with a small wave of his hand.

"Might I make a suggestion in that arena?" Kagome asked curiously as Lady Toki walked up to them wondering what they were discussing.

"Kagome you don't want to get involved he said it was a problem for elsewhere." Sesshomaru said trying to keep them out of the middle of an arranged matting.

"Actually Lady Kagome I would be glad to hear your suggestion. Maybe between you and I we can put sense into their heads." Lady Toki said as she looked at Kagome expectantly.

"Well watch her for a moment." Kagome said and motioned towards Ayame chasing Kouga through the crowd catching him every now and then pulling his arm in between her boobs trying to entice him to stay with her. "Imagine for a second Lord Kuzon that you are Kouga with that happening every time she get's near." she said softly turning them back to her.

"I recon that would definitely be a put off." Kuzon said with a look of horror on his face just thinking about what Kouga was going through in the middle of a ball no less.

"Now what you've just seen is docile here in the ball compared to when she's out in the open with no royal eyes on her. Now she is quite young from what I understand, my suggestion is to get rid of her clingy pushy attitude with some training and that would get Kouga's attention and maybe get him chasing her. That's not a guarantee mind you the damage may already be too deep to repair but it's worth a try I believe." Kagome said as she locked eyes with Lady Toki knowing full well that she would understand what Kagome was meaning by training.

"I agree Lady Kagome that would be a very sensible solution to our current situation." Lady Toki said brightly as she wrapped one arm around her mates intentionally elbowing him in the ribs in an ' _I told you move_ '. In fact she had on more than one occasion mentioned that Ayame was way too eager and pushy for this matting to occur.

"Very well you make a valid point Lady Kagome." Kuzon said as he gritted his teeth slightly looking over at his mate trying to figure out why he had been elbowed just now.

"While we are on the subject of mating." Lord Kuro said as he edge over into the conversation.

"Kuro don't..." Lady Hoshi said warningly as she tried to stop her mate from making a fool of them all.

"What plans have you on your young Kit? He would make a fine mate to one of my daughters and that would make a great treaty between our two lands." Kuro said continuing his chain of thought as if his mate hadn't spoken at all.

"Excuse me?" Kagome said as she turned to face Kuro like he was a mad man and she was needing to protect her child.

"I have no intention on bartering my young charges or my own pups for treaties Lord Kuro if we can't see eye to eye without them being mated we'll never see eye to eye with them mated. If Shippou wishes to mate one of your daughters we shall arrange it at the appropriate time." Sesshomaru said dryly as he caught his mate bringing her back to his side quickly before she went into protective mother mode over their Kit.

"Ah...yes...well I see your point..." Kuro stammered out trying to back peddle quickly. He had never thought that would be Sesshomaru's answer it was the way most treaties were forge outside of war.

Kagome looked down to see Shippou hiding behind her leg his head peeking out around her leg slightly up at the Lord of the North Kuro. She laid her hand comfortingly on his head and smiled down at him when we looked up at her. "You're fine Shippou don't worry." she said softly.

"I for one believe that's the best stance I heard against arranged marriages I've ever heard Lord Sesshomaru." Lady Tatsu said as she smiled brightly at him and Kagome these two were going to make great changes in the demon society and so far all for the better.

"Shall we adjourn to outside so I can release the hostages from their prison?" Kagome asked curiously as she looked back up and smiled again.

"When ever it pleases you Lady Kagome." Lady Tatsu said with a smile as she motioned to the door out of the ball room.

"Very well lets get this over with shall we. Shippou take Rin and stay by Inuyasha." Kagome said then looked down at Shippou who nodded then grabbed Rin's hand and walked over to Inuyasha and Himeko sitting at a table with the others from the team besides Kouga who was still trying to dodge Ayame. He had managed to slip out of the ball room unnoticed to go hide.

Everyone in the ball room began to file out side when they saw the Lords and Ladies following Kagome, they were curious as to what was going on so they stopped just outside of the palace. "Here we go now stay back this is going to be a lot of my powers." Kagome said in a warning causing the Lords and Ladies to all step back away from her except Sesshomaru who was confident that he would be safe.

Kagome held the small jewel in her hand. ' _What is it with small jewel's being a total pain in the ass?_ ' she thought curiously with a small frown. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes as her powers started to seep our around her billowing her hair and clothes in a soft pink glow. She tried to keep the powers contained to the area right around her body funneling it toward she jewel in her palm. "Gods above hear our plea's release those who were our detainee's." she said as she opened her eyes to watch the jewel curiously as she repeated the chant three time funneling all of her pent up powers into it to release the demons trapped within.

The Jewel grew hot in her hand as she concentrated harder on it willing it to release the demons inside. The Jewel flashed bright white over the area then bright pink dulling to light pink to find 39 demons standing a short distance from Kagome who felt dizzy from the experience as she pulled her powers back into herself and while breathing hard went down to one knee as the jewel shattered in her hand and blew away into the wind.

"A priestess! She's one that imprisoned us kill her!" one of the 39 yelled then they all chorused his call and began to charge at Kagome who looked up at them stunned, she hadn't for seen this type of scenario play out in her head after releasing these demons.

"Stand down!" Sesshomaru growled out as he appeared in between the demons and his mate threateningly without Baksaiga at his side all he had was his claws and poison whip but he would use that and kill every single one of them if he had too.

The demons faltered for a moment looking at him critically but he had no weapons and they still had the weapons they were captured with. "Kill him too!" the same one yelled angrily any demon willing to protect a priestess was a traitor and deserved a traitors death.

"You will never see another day if you do!" the other Lords and their Ladies said as they appeared on either side of Sesshomaru to protect Kagome who was just regaining enough strength to stand back up.

"My Lord, My Lady!" rang out from 39 demons as they moved in front of their given Lords and Ladies kneeling before them submissively.

"For give our people Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome." both Lord Kuro and Lord Kuzon said simultaneously as they looked over at Sesshomaru who now had Kagome by his side.

"Forgiven, I'm sure coming out of that prison was confusing for them. But now I must ask that they understand I am Lady Kagome of the Western Lands not just a Priestess! My team and I defeated and captured your captors and I set you free from your prison." Kagome said full of authority of her position as she turned to the demons she had set free.

"Lady Kagome we apologize we felt your powers and assumed. We have disgraced our Lords." one of the wolf demons in front of Kuzon said as he bowed deeper to her.

"As I said forgiven." Kagome said softly with a bright smile and a dismissive wave. "Now let us continue the ball." she said and smiled weakly up at her mate.

"I believe it's time for you and Himeko to rest." Sesshomaru said as he turned with her arm wrapped around his and began walking towards the palace.

"I'll stay a little longer at the ball I want to see them reunited with the family that came for them." Kagome said with a warm smile nodding over the the guests who were streaming away from the palace walls to their loved ones who had been missing for weeks in most cases months in some.

"Very well." Sesshomaru said and turned to watch the demons be reunited with their mates, pups, kits, or parents depending on the situation at hand.

"It was nice of you to bring at least a member of each of their families." Kagome said softly when the other Lords and Ladies joined them watching quietly the reunions.

"It was something I would want to see had I been captured." Lord Kuzon said softly as he squeezed his mates hand and looked over at her.

"I agree." Kuro said as he watched the reunions with a smile on his face.

"Lord Kuro, Lord Kuzon." Kagome said gaining their attention. "I meant what I said out there I hold no grudge against them for their mistaken assumption. It must have been disorientating coming out of that prison to see a priestess of my power so near at hand." she said glancing at them both hoping the demons wouldn't be punished for their mistake.

"You are too forgiving Lady Kagome." Lady Tatsu said softly beside her.

"A flaw perhaps in my personality, but I don't think so, we'll see." Kagome said with a small knowing smile as she looked at Lady Tatsu, who in a short amount of time since Taka's death had became a friend of hers. "There's a limit for forgiveness though, even from me." she said with a slightly hard look in her eyes as she looked back to the demons and their families before turning to go back into the palace.


	15. Home

_**~*~*~*~M Rated Chapter ~*~*~*~**_

Inuyasha

Survival of Love

Chapter 15

Home

October 24, 2017

Kagome, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Himeko, Rin, Shippou, Jaken, A-Un, Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku all left the Southern palace the day after the ball. Himeko and the children riding A-Un so they could make better time. Inuyasha stayed close to the two headed dragon in case Himeko needed anything. They made it to the boarder between the West, East, and South a little after midday and they said good by to Sango, Miroku and Kohaku who were going to Edo Village where Kirara was with Lady Kaede, so they could go home to finish work on their demon hunter village.

Now that the humans were out of the way Sesshomaru could pick up his mate and they could move at a faster pace getting to his castle by night fall. He had spent more time away than he had anticipated.

They arrived at the castle just before night fall Sesshomaru told the children to go get ready for bed, told Inuyasha to send for their Dr. once he had Himeko settled he trusted his own Dr. over anyone else out there no matter how good they claim to be.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's hand and started up the stairs without further wasted words ignoring his mother standing in the entrance way. Up the stairs and into the west wing down the corridor then into their master suite. He turned to look at her once the door closed a hunger in his eyes she had never seen before as he pushed her against the wall and kissed her hungrily with his hands on either side of her face his fingers weaving into her hair. His hands began to trace her body down to her onbi. He released her onbi letting it fall to the ground as he pushed her kimono's apart and touched her skin softly

Kagome moaned softly into the kiss as she enjoyed his touch and passion. This was exciting and erotic to her. "Sesshomaru... I've missed you..." she said softly when he released her lips and began trailing kisses along her jaw to the base of her neck at her bonding mark.

"Kagome... I've missed you too..." Sesshomaru whispered heatedly across her delicious skin he could barely contain himself he needed her so bad. His hands trailed down to cup her behind as he picked her up and stepped in closer to her to keep her up off the ground pressing her between the wall and his body. And he began trailing kisses down her neck to her breast where he pulled in her round nipple into his mouth to suckle it, he pulled his right hand up to play with the other breast as he kept her lower half pressed against his aching need below.

Kagome bit her lip and arched to him slightly as she ran her fingers along the edge of his hori and began pushing them apart so she could feel his skin as well. She felt him shrug his shoulders one by one letting the hori fall around his waist still being held by his onbi, it just dangled there as he adjusted her in his hold. And now he was able to press her bare chest to his and that's exactly what he did as he pulled her from the wall kissing her again on the lips.

Sesshomaru felt her wrap her legs around his waist and he could smell her arousal feel her ready for him against his pants and he walked them to their bedroom closing the door setting her down on the dresser against the wall as he placed kisses down to her other breast giving it his attention too. Then he began farther down trailing his fingers down her thighs spreading then wide then pulling her to the edge it was her turn to watch him please her.

Kagome gasped and tried to close her legs instinctively at the sensations he was causing with his fingers knowing his face was trailing closer and closer with his kisses. She felt him push her legs back open as he trailed down her thigh with kisses. He looked up at her and locked eyes with her just before he began licking experimentally letting her watch him.

Kagome bit her lip and moaned softly when he did it again. She watched him kneel down between her legs giving him wide access to her core which was longing for him. She watched as he began trailing his tongue around touching the right spots causing her head to roll back against the wall and her to moan out for him.

Sesshomaru began sucking lightly on her sensitive area's that seemed to cause the most pleasure and was rewarded with her moans of extreme pleasure. He slid a finger inside her curling his finger slightly touching the g spot on the inside. Kagome griped the dresser like her life depended on it she felt like she was going to explode when a second finger joined the first.

"Sessh...Sesshomaru I... can't..." Kagome stuttered out as she arched her back slightly calling out to him in her need to finish. A few seconds later she came her muscles inside constricting around his fingers on the outside shuttering in relief.

Sesshomaru pulled his fingers out of her core gently. His wet fingers circled around her back entrance coating it before a finger slid in there as his other hand propped on her leg across to let his thumb rub her sensitive area as his tongue dove into her core this time.

Kagome wasn't quite sure what was sending her towards another climax since everything down there was being stimulated and she was able to watch him do it since she was propped up against the wall on the dresser.

Sesshomaru's finger in her back entrance was doing a matching rhythm with his tongue at her front entrance while his thumb did magnificent circles and flicks, all things she had never felt him do before and it was driving her crazing she didn't know how much more she could take when she sucked in air as a second finger gently worked it's way inside as well.

Not long after "Oh gods Sesshomaru..." Kagome cried out as she came a second time for him.

Sesshomaru pulled out of her and stood up long enough to take his pants off and step in between her legs entering her quickly with his member. He used his hands to slide her kimono off her shoulders then picked her up off the dresser letting her slid down to his hilt as he pushed her against the wall again. "You'll never leave me again Kagome, I'll die without you with me." he whispered into her ear as he began pumping into her against he wall.

"But if this is what it's going to be like when I come back...mmm...ahhh... come on give it to me Sesshomaru..." Kagome said aging him on and moaning in his ear as she nibbled on it slightly.

At her urging he began pumping faster and harder into her making the sounds of the coupling resound around the room her moaning his growling until she came again causing him to still for a moment letting her finish once more. "Oh I'm not done with you yet my little minx." Sesshomaru promised as she collapsed against him panting hard. He walked over to the bed and pulled her off his member and placed her down on her feet facing the bed making her bend over and spread her legs again for him.

Sesshomaru holding Kagome in placed with is arms wrapped around her entered her front entrance yet again pounding away as he used one hand's fingers to massage and flick her sensitive area again.

"I don't have... your... stamina Sesshomaru..." Kagome said weakly as her legs were shaking under her threatening to give out.

Sesshomaru stopped and pulled out picking her up and laying her on the bed as he crawled over her and between her legs again. "You are so good Kagome." he said silkily as he reentered her slamming to the hilt over and over again causing her to moan out clinging to the sheets and arching her back. He sucked in one of her nipples gently as he growled out his pleasure against her skin. Finally as she clenched around him again he shot his seed too.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome said softly as she used her hand to bring his face up to hers and kissed him. "I love you!" she said as she laid there panting and looking up at him panting as well.

"I love you Kagome." Sesshomaru purred out as he leaned down and nuzzled her neck kissing it softly before he rolled off of her and laid down beside her and pulled her against him to keep her warm. With in minutes Kagome was asleep not long after he followed her into dreams of love, future, and family.

~*~*~*~ The Next Morning ~*~*~*~

Kagome awoke in the strong arms of her mate who was quietly sleeping beside her his breath coming and going rhythmically. She smiled as she looked over at his amazing face wondering what had brought them together if she hadn't been hurt two years ago if they would still have ended up together. Then she thought about Hikaru that had her slowly and as quietly as possible moving off the bed so she could get dressed and find her son's nursemaid.

Once dressed she made it to the door before she looked back at her sleeping mate and she smiled at him. He was amazing sleeping there without a care in the world at that moment. She opened the door and left the room to go searching for her son.

"Good Morning my daughter." Tsubaki said as she held Hikaru in her arms sitting in their living room. "I figured you would be getting up soon and would want to see him." she said in explanation as she handed over her grandpup to Kagome.

"Thank you Lady Mother that was very kind of you." Kagome said brightly as she reached out and cradled her son for the first time in a little over a month.

"I have arranged for a picnic out in the garden this afternoon for you and Sesshomaru after so much time apart you need to spend some time together alone." Tsubaki said softly as she walked over to the window that overlooked the private area that Kagome had made. The small garden area down there which was mostly herbs and a few rose bushes would be a nice quiet place for them.

"Why thank you, that's very kind of you." Kagome said slightly shocked that she had thought of this and was willing to put the time and effort into making sure that her and Sesshomaru managed to get some time together after this last fight that had just endured so much time apart it was unbearable.

"Not at all my daughter, he was quiet beside himself without you." Tsubaki said with a small smile as she turned back to look at Kagome. "After you are settled again we shall discuss your continued training and the education of the young ones." she said then began walking to the door so she could leave.

Kagome watched her go quietly wondering if she was trying to better their relationship after so long apart or just appease her mate to make him more bearable. She shrugged it didn't really matter, she stood up and walked back into the bed room to see Sesshomaru still sleeping peacefully. She walked over and adjusted the pillow on her side so that it was up against the head board and she sat down holding her sleeping baby.

Sesshomaru feeling the bed move instinctively moved closer to his mate wrapping his arm around her legs and laid his head on her lap. He continued to slumber on content that his mate was home and in his bed once again.

Kagome giggled softly as she shifted Hikaru so that she could hold him in one arm as he laid there asleep. She put her other hand on her mates head softly and began to stroke his long silken hair letting her fingers weave into his hair as she went then she would pull them out and begin again at the top.

Sesshomaru murmured softly as he began to stir he blinked the sleep from him amber eyes, he noticed that he was looking down at his mate's clothed legs and was confused. He leaned up and look back at his mate so see her gorgeous bright smile as she showed him she had their son. He smiled showing his fangs slightly as he moved in for a kiss. "Good morning my mate, and son." he said lovingly then kissed Kagome gently on the lips before turning his gaze on his sleeping son.

"Your mother has arraigned for us to have a picnic this afternoon by ourselves." Kagome said softly then leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Has she?" Sesshomaru asked softly as he looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Apparently, she told me not long ago. I'm sure you have work to do unless you have any complaints I'll take a blanket down to your study so that me and Hikaru here can play while you work." Kagome said softly as she started to get off the bed so they could go down to his study.

"I have no objections." Sesshomaru said as he too stood up but he needed to dress before he could leave. "We should check in with Inuyasha on our way by to see how Himeko is doing after Dr. Tadashi looked at her last night." he said as he turned to see that Kagome was watching him intently.

"Great idea." Kagome said brightly as she looked at him with a huge smile on her face. ' _It seems that maybe they can get along after all._ ' she thought happily as she watched her mate dress which seemed to be enticing to them both.

Hikaru was waking up with his mom now walking out of the room so that her and Sesshomaru could make their way down the hall to Inuyasha's room to check on him. He was making the most adorable attempts at a growl Kagome had ever heard. He wasn't happy at being woke up.

Kagome laughed lightly as she shifted Hikaru in her arms then she heard Sesshomaru growl back at Hikaru who silenced quickly and she looked over at him confused. "Why'd you do that?" she asked as she looked up at him with a questioning look on her face.

"He needed to know he isn't in charge." Sesshomaru said simply as he stopped in front of Inuyasha's door just before they left the west wing and he knocked lightly.

"He's only a couple months old Sesshomaru he doesn't know any better." Kagome said scolding him lightly.

"And how is he to learn my mate if I do not teach him. You must remember he is a demon, human children learn differently. Hikaru must be taught like a demon, human ways will not tame him." Sesshomaru said lightly just before the door opened to Inuyasha's room.

"He's right Kagome you can't treat Hikaru like Rin, or even me my human blood tames a lot of instincts. Dog's can be aggressive and possessive if allowed to be. If Sesshomaru doesn't show dominance then Hikaru will believe you are his and not Sesshomaru's." Inuyasha said as he stood in the doorway.

"This is crazy..." Kagome said softly shaking her head as she looked down at Hikaru who seemed happy playing with her hair that had fell over her shoulder and down into his grasp.

"Crazy or not my mate this is how demons are raises especially Inu. I must be pack leader, I must be dominate or the pup will run rampant as he gets older. He must be shut down every time he decides to try and be the dominate male here." Sesshomaru said softly as he glanced over at Kagome.

"That's silly Shippou isn't a lunatic and we've never had to show dominance over him." Kagome said as she looked between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Kagome what do you think I was doing when I would punish him? I was showing dominance in our group. That plus his parents obviously did a great job raising him. He's a good kit but he still needs that guidance. Once Shippou get's comfortable here he will challenge Sesshomaru like he did me when we were all traveling together, just to see how far he can push his limits." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms in his hori and looked at her seriously.

"Actually Inuyasha I thought you were just being a jerk to the kid." Kagome said with a shrug and a smile.

Inuyasha rubbed his face lightly with a soft growl then shook his head. "You've got your work cut out for you Sesshomaru good luck with that... Now what did you actually come here for?" he asked curiously looking up at his older half brother.

"Ah yes we came to check to see what Dr. Tadashi had to say about Himeko's wounds?" Sesshomaru asked switching his gaze from his mate over to his half brother.

"She is unfit for duty for at least another week. He said that she's lucky to be alive at all. She's alive because of you Kagome thank you for that." Inuyasha said with a weak smile over to his best friend.

"Your welcome Inuyasha. I just refused to let her die." Kagome said softly with a bright smile up at him. ' _You deserve happiness too my friend._ ' she thought then looked down and pulled her hair from her sons grasp since he was starting to pull it pretty hard.

"Well Inuyasha since Himeko is out of commission I place the garrison here at the castle under your command they will answer to you and you will answer to me. It's supposed to be your command anyway being my younger brother." Sesshomaru said as he looked down at his younger half brother watching the emotions cross his face that he just couldn't hid because of his human blood and lack of training.

"I don't think anyone will be thrilled by that decision Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said finally as he looked up at him torn by the decision it was his birth right but being a half demon could cause Sesshomaru more problems than it was worth.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome started but was silenced by Sesshomaru's hand going up at he looked at Inuyasha unblinking.

"I do not care if they will be thrilled or not. I am Lord here, I make the decisions, and they will do as they are instructed or they will leave my lands." Sesshomaru said simply raising an eyebrow at his younger brother. ' _What can I do to make you comfortable in your roll in the Western Lands besides put you where you are supposed to be then support you._ ' he thought curiously watching the emotions again cross his half brothers face.

' _He's willing to banish people for me...'_ Inuyasha thought shocked at he looked up at his brother. "And when Himeko get better?" he asked curiously knowing that his was her job and it had been for years.

"You will have joint command of my troops, here stationed at the castle and those on the front lines during war." Sesshomaru said calmly looking into the room when he heard movement to see that Himeko was laying on Inuyasha's bed and had rolled over to see the door.

Inuyasha turned to see what had caught Sesshomaru's attention and his face turned red. "It's not what it looks like... I slept over by the window...I wanted to make sure she was comfortable and looked after..." he managed to say with his hands palm up in defense as he turned back to look between Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Kagome giggled at the embarrassment of her friend. "Calm down Inuyasha. It was sweet of you to look out for her well being." she said with a smile.

"After breakfast we will discuss your duties Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said then turned to leave the two alone so they could get ready to go down to the dinning hall.

"See ya!" Kagome said happily as she winked at Himeko then waved to the two of them before she turned and left as well.


	16. Mutiny

_**~*~*~*~ M Rated Chapter ~*~*~*~**_

Inuyasha

Survival of Love

Chapter 16

Mutiny

December 6, 2017

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked curiously to get his attention as she laid against him in her private area behind the castle looking up at the moon lit sky.

"Hum?" Sesshomaru rumbled out of his chest as he looked down at her curiously.

"You said there were demons in my era right?" Kagome asked as she continued looking up at the night sky.

"Yes I had the feeling I was not alone." Sesshomaru said curiously wondering where this was heading.

"I don't know what brought about the Human superiority but what if the one's I just defeated were the cause of the depleted numbers of demons?" Kagome asked curiously as she looked up at him.

' _Now she thinks of this...'_ Sesshomaru thought with a frown. "There is nothing to do now but let the future play out." he said softly as he hugged her lightly.

"But what if my actions change the future?" Kagome asked worriedly as she looked back up at the stars.

"My mate what has brought this on?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as he made her look back up at him.

"If I change the future, I may not be born, there fore neither will Hikaru... I will be undoing everything I just fought for." Kagome said worriedly as she turned and wrapped her arms around him hiding her face in his chest.

"My love we can not second guess every decision we make. You made the decision you thought was best for our family, you must be happy with that and let time play out as it is supposed to." Sesshomaru said as he hugged her tightly.

"It can't if I keep interfering..." Kagome said worried as she looked up at him.

"And how do you know you are interfering. You just said you had no idea what brought about the Human superiority. Perhaps you are supposed to be here, supposed to be my mate, and supposed to do everything you've done. What if you are doing as you are supposed to and you second guess yourself and change the future that way?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as he pulled her over into his lap and wrapping his tail around her. "You can not go through life my love wondering "what if" all we can do is live life and make the best choices we can." he said as he hugged her to him rubbing her back.

"You're right of course." Kagome said and sighed letting the tension leak out of her body as she snuggled in closer to her mate. They had been separated for nearly a month it had been unbearable to be without him for so long.

"Naturally." Sesshomaru said with a small smirk on his face as she jerked her head up at him then slapped him playfully.

"You my mate are not nearly strong enough to cause me pain like that." Sesshomaru said as he rolled them over to where he was hovering over her with her laying wrapped protectively in his tail. "Me on the other had I must remain in control at all times cause the story is much different for me."

"And I trust you implicitly my love." Kagome said softly as she looked up into his warm amber eyes then wrapped her arms around behind his neck pulling him down to kiss her.

Sesshomaru's silver locks cascading around her as he raised on hand to cup her face gently rubbing the mark of his family on her cheek with his thumb as his fingers laced into her hair pulling her deeper into the kiss as he rumbled his pleasure deep in his chest.

Kagome reached down and untied his top pushing it open so she could feel his warm chest against her hands as she hummed her pleasure too.

Sesshomaru needed no further urging as he reached down opening the top of her kimono as well then down to her onbi and taking it off sliding his hand down opening the rest of kimono so that she was bare to him well mostly those future undergarments were an annoyance to him.

"Wait..." Kagome said breathlessly once she broke the kiss, she saw the confusion in his eyes as he leaned back and looked at her. "Just for a moment." she said with a slight laugh and a wink as she leaned up slightly taking off the offending undergarments before he could shred them. "I don't need you destroying all my clothes." she said as she pulled him back to her.

Sesshomaru rumbled in his chest as he began kissing her jaw down her neck to the bonding mark at the base of her neck and shoulder. "You are so enticing my mate." he said after a particularly long in-hail, his hot breath caused goose bumps to pop up all over her body.

"I yearn for you my love..." Kagome said breathlessly and moaned softly as she arched up to him with his fangs grazing ever so gently across her heated skin.

With in moments he had lost his pants and was positioning himself sliding home taking care not to harm her. "I'll be with you now and always." he growled out against her skin as he nipped lightly careful not to break the skin.

After a long slow love making under the stars Sesshomaru picked up their clothes and his asleep mate to go back into their shared master sweet in the castle. ' _Sesshomaru do you have someone to protect?_ ' he heard his fathers voice wringing in his ears. ' _Yes father I understand now._ ' he thought with a quick twitch of his lips into a smile as he looked at his mate's sleeping face then laid her down gently on the bed. He dropped their clothes at the end of the bed as he walked around to his side of the bed then crawled in next to her sleeping form.

~*~*~*~ Next Morning ~*~*~*~

"Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken's squeaky voice called from the living area.

Sesshomaru growled irritated already and the sun was just starting to peak over the horizon. He heard giggling so his eyes fluttered open and looked at his mate who was staring down at him with an amused smile on her face. "What?" he asked loudly aiming his question at Jaken.

"My Lord I'm sorry to disturb you..." Jaken began but was cut off.

"Obviously not sorry enough get on with it imp." Sesshomaru said irritated as he glared at the door just to hear giggling again from his mate so he switched his amber eyes to her.

"Uhm... the some of the guard, My Lord have a problem they would like to address with you..." Jaken squeaked out shakily.

"And it can not wait?" Sesshomaru growled out angrily as he glared at the door again.

"Uhm...it seems to be rather urgent My Lord." Jaken said taking a step back from the door intending to run for his life if needed.

"Someone had better be dyeing cause if not someone is about to!" Sesshomaru growled out as he sat up on the bed swinging his legs off ready to get up when his mate latched on to him pressing her breast against his back.

"You're temperamental this early in the morning." Kagome whispered in his ear softly as she hugged him with a smile on her face.

"I was sleeping really well." Sesshomaru said as he glanced back at Kagome with an eyebrow raised at her.

Kagome used that moment to capture his lips in a soft sweet kiss. "Don't kill anyone needlessly." she said as she released him then rolled over to her side of the bed to get up and get dressed.

"As far as I'm concerned taking me away from your embrace is enough of a reason." Sesshomaru said with a smile as he got dressed. "My mate I'd like for you to arrange for the kit and Rin to pick rooms today in the Western side of the castle I believe it's time to have our family where it rightly belongs." he said softly as he looked over at her to see her bright smiling face just before she crashed into him squealing gleefully hugging him.

"I take it you have no complaints..." Sesshomaru said and laughed lightly as he picked her up and held her body tight against him. Then leaned his head down and kissed her most passionately. "Take your bath then I'll meet you for breakfast." he said softly as he leaned his forehead against her forehead.

"Alright." Kagome said happily as she stepped back and they walked to the door opening it up startling Jaken who had moved closer to the door to eaves drop. "What are you doing Jaken?" She asked annoyed as she glared down at the imp demon.

"Nothing My Lady just waiting for My Lord." Jaken stammered out quickly as an answer.

"I will purify your little imp butt if I ever catch you standing against this door again you will stand over by the dinning set from now on no closer, do you understand me?" Kagome asked as she narrowed her eyes at the imp who was now on the floor quivering in fear.

"Yes My Lady..." Jaken squeaked out with his head plastered to the floor as he bowed to her.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said as he stopped beside his mate and glared down at the imp. "My mate will purify what ever is left of you if I catch you eaves dropping on our private conversations again no matter where it is." he threatened his servant then continued on his way stepping on the imp as he went.

"Understood My Lord." Jaken whimpered as now Kagome walked by him to go to their private bath.

"Jaken." Kagome said sweetly as she turned back from the bath door catching Sesshomaru's attention from the main door to the room. She waited until Jaken looked up at her then continued. "Get out!" she said angrily as she glared at the demon flaring her aura slightly proving her point.

Sesshomaru smirked then left the room hearing his servant scampering along behind him to escape his mates wrath.

Kagome bathed quickly so she could get down stairs and set up an area in the library for her to teach the children to read and write, then when they got up to get them into the West Wing of the castle to pick out new rooms. She was in the library when she could feel her mate becoming extremely angry the air was thick with his demon aura it was almost suffocating her as she began to make her way to his study erecting a barrier around herself.

"You will do as you are told!" Sesshomaru raged as another powerful surge of his aura was sent out through out the castle all the servants were down on the floor trying to remain conscious as if in extreme pain.

Kagome searched the castle with her powers and found her children and erected barriers around them as well to keep them safe from this oppression of her mates rage. "Sesshomaru?" she questioned as she walked into his study and she noticed several guards laying there barely conscious.

"What?" Sesshomaru snapped angrily as he switched his glare from the men in front of him to his mate.

"Your aura my mate is harming the whole castle." Kagome said softly as she walked over to him unfazed by his glare.

"They will not question me and my decisions!" Sesshomaru said angrily as he walked away from his mate.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome said softly as she walked over behind him letting her aura wash over him dropping the barrier around her to feel up close and personal his powerful angry aura. "You must...calm down my... love..." she said putting her aura out at full intensity to try and counteract his as she wrapped her arms around him hugging him to her.

Her aura was soothing to him and her body pressed against his was calming. He drew his aura back to himself putting it back in check as his senses began to understand the physical attack he had just done on the whole castle. "The children?" he asked softly refusing to look back at his mate as she also drug her aura back to herself.

"Are safe I erected barriers around them." Kagome said softly as she laid her forehead down against his back trying to regain control over herself again breathing slightly hard.

"I am sorry my mate." Sesshomaru whispered just barely audible.

"Now what was this all about?" Kagome asked after she regained her breath as she backed away from her mate to stare back at the poor unconscious fools at her mates desk.

"They do not like Inuyasha as their commander, you as their Lady, or Hikaru as my heir because you are his mother." Sesshomaru said angrily as he walked back over to them. "This one believe he should take over as Western Lord since I can no longer make rational decisions." he said kicking the unfortunate demon not so gently.

"So that is what all this is about." Tsubaki said from the door. "Leave these fools to me, you must put your castle back in order." she said as she walked into the room with a few guards. "Take them to the dungeon and disarm them."

"I'm in no mood to coddle my staff mother." Sesshomaru said turning his angry gaze at her.

"In the mood or not it is your duty, you inflicted this you must rectify it. They are terrified, your aura for that amount of time has left several unconscious like these fools here. Your mate had the good sense to reach out and protect the pups then reach out to you to prevent a lot of deaths to your staff." Tsubaki said as she stood there tall and elegant as if explaining bad behavior to a child.

"Come along my love." Kagome said pleasantly as she walked towards the door.

"He must do this." Tsubaki said as she reached out and grabbed Kagome's arm.

Kagome looked down at Tsubaki's hand on her arm then looked up with very cold eyes. "I don't know how you and Inu No Taisho handled things but it obviously didn't work so let go. Sesshomaru and I will handle this together like all things." she said staring resolutely into Tsubaki's amber eyes with an iron will that wouldn't be broken.

"You humans are so...curious." Tsubaki said then released Kagome's arm after several long seconds.

Sesshomaru smirked at his mother as she backed down against his mate. He walked over to his mate and took her arm like he was escorting her to a ball. "You willingly risked yourself to calm me down then stood against my mother." he said curiously as he looked over at her out of the corner of his eye.

"You needed me, and she needed to know who I am and who we are together." Kagome said as she smiled sweetly up at her mate.

"Inuyasha gather the staff outside." Sesshomaru said as he passed the stairs to see Inuyasha coming down with Himeko curiously.

"Sure..." Inuyasha said confused as he watched his brother walking with Kagome like nothing had just happened. "He's nuts..." he said to himself earning an elbow to his ribs.

"Keep that to yourself, that was an explosion of rage. I've felt that only one other time and it wasn't nearly that powerful." Himeko warned as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "You do the kitchens and barracks I'll do the castle staff." she said ushering him towards the dinning room.

After several minutes every guard and castle staff was outside standing at attention in fifteen rows deep twenty across with Inuyasha and Himeko standing in front of them all as commanders everyone was standing facing Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"Very well, it has came to my attention that some of my staff doesn't approve of my mate, my son, or my brother as commander of the guard." Sesshomaru said as he stood there staring around the people under his command, noticing that Inuyasha fidgeted slightly. "Let me make myself perfectly clear. I don't care if you don't approve! You will do your duties as told to or you will deal with my wrath." he said noticing the whole group now shifted nervously.

Kagome glanced over at Sesshomaru curiously wondering if this is how he planned to get the castle back into order.

"My mate is Kagome, my son is Hikaru, and my brother is Inuyasha if you have a problem with any of them step forward now." Sesshomaru said as he looked out over his people curiously. Then he noticed three demons of the guard step forward.

Sesshomaru went to step forward when Kagome reached out and grabbed his arm lightly restraining him. "Explain." she said simply as she looked at the three of them curiously.

"The half demon's not worthy of commanding the guard." the tallest of the three said as he glared over at Inuyasha. He was obviously the leader of this small group of malcontents.

"What makes him unworthy, he's proven himself many times against powerful opponents?" Kagome asked curiously again holding Sesshomaru's arm to restrain him.

"He's a half breed." The man said as he switched his gaze back over to Kagome in fact she was human he didn't like her either. "For that matter you're human and have no right to rule over demons." he said glaring at her.

"Have I not proven myself when I defeated Taka Lord of the South, helped to defeat Magatsuhi, Naraku, and the Priest's and Priestesses in the North, East, and South?" Kagome asked curiously then thought better of it. "Actually you know what if you can defeat Inuyasha then you can fight me." she declared looking over at Inuyasha and nodding to him.

"That is acceptable." the demon said with a wicked smile on his face.

"Inuyasha don't destroy the castle." Kagome said as she watched him draw Tessaiga then turned and walked back towards the castle to give them room to fight.

"This is not what I had planned." Sesshomaru said as he looked down at his mate as they moved out of the way of the fight along with the rest of the staff.

"Yes my love I figured as much but if we do all the fighting for him they will never respect him." Kagome said as she looked back to see that they had squared off three against one. "Should we make it one on one?" she asked curiously.

"No, if he can defeat all three at the same time then they must recognize his abilities. Remember my love he can stand his ground against me." Sesshomaru said as he stared at the combatants as well.

"This isn't wise fellas." Inuyasha said with a cocky grin on his face showing his fags slightly.

"Shut up and fight half breed if you know how." the demon said angrily as he charged Inuyasha with is sword drawn.

Inuyasha parried them easily enough then turned to Sesshomaru curiously. "I can't damage the castle anything else?" he asked curiously as he turned to face his opponents again.

"Don't kill the spectators." Sesshomaru said with a shrug as he watched his younger brother toying with his guards. "He's gotten better." he remarked curiously.

"Well he can't fight you, and every other demon that feels he's inferior without improving dear." Kagome said as she watched as well. "Enough playing around Inuyasha I have things to do." she said after several more minutes with a huff.

"He's been playing around..." the tall demon said as he tried to catch his breath.

"That's right boys you're not quite up to my level." Inuyasha said balancing on the balls of his feet easily with a smirk.

"There is no way a half demon can produce power greater than ours." the tall demon said angrily as he caught his breath and stood up straight again insisting on killing Inuyasha for this disgrace.

"Inuyasha isn't a mere half demon, Tartoros. Inuyasha is the second son of Inu No Taisho and can hold his own in a spar with Lord Sesshomaru." Himeko said as she spoke up finally glaring at the tall demon called Tartoros.

"No one can spar with Lord Sesshomaru." Tartoros said as he glared over at Himeko unwilling to believe how powerful a mere half breed could be.

"Actually Inuyasha and I have fought many times Tartoros, you would be wise to back down." Sesshomaru said with his normal unemotional facade on.

"That only proves you are becoming weak and unfit to lead the West." Tartoros spat out at Sesshomaru.

Kagome's anger flared as she stepped forward. "That proves you simpleton that my mate and his brother are on a much higher level than you! A level you can't even imagine. You either back down now or there will be no saving your life, it will be forfeit here and now." she said as she glared at the demon letting her Aura pules over the combatants.

"You can't defeat me." Tartoros said as his men backed down slinking back over to the spectators unwilling to continue they had come to realize they were out of their league.

"Really you think you are stronger than a demon Lord? Some how I highly doubt that." Kagome said as she glared at the man who had now insulted her whole family, and she'd had enough. "Stop playing around Inuyasha finish this." she said angrily as she glanced over at Inuyasha and he nodded to her.

Inuyasha more serious and not playing games any longer made short work of the demon in front of him. He took two more swings of Tessaiga and it was all over. "Anyone else?" Inuyasha asked angrily as he braced Tessaiga on his shoulder, he had expected this to happen but the arrogant blatant disrespect he had seen to not only him, but Kagome, Hikaru, and Sesshomaru made him angry wanting to teach them all a lesson they would never forget.

"I believe Inuyasha that was it except for the three in the dungeon." Kagome said from Sesshomaru's side as she surveyed the rest of the guards and staff to see no further resistance.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kagome, Lord Inuyasha, Prince Hikaru!" the cheer started with one person then slowly everyone joined in except those mentioned in the cheer.

"Get back to work." Sesshomaru said once the cheer stopped.

"You heard him get going. Get to your post if you are on duty move it." Inuyasha yelled at the guards as he re-sheathed Tessaiga since they started to leisurely return to their duty posts kicking them into high gear.

"Well he's gained some confidence." Sesshomaru said as he returned into the castle heading down to the dungeon Kagome by his side. Back by the library was a smaller spiral stone stairway down into the dungeon of the castle


	17. The Link

_**~*~*~*~ M Rated Chapter: Fight/Death. ~*~*~*~**_

Inuyasha

Survival of Love

Chapter 17

The Link

January 10, 2018

A month had past since the mutiny of several of the castle guards. Kagome was now everyday teaching Rin and Shippou how to read and write in the library for several hours as well as doing her own studies with Tsubaki, but Tsubaki had left early this morning to return home to check on her own castle and staff. Sesshomaru was coming and going as his duties demanded meeting with other lords or just checking his lands regularly.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had been gone for two days now and the castle seemed rather quiet without the normal orders being given. Kagome for her part gave few orders she let the castle staff perform their jobs as they knew how with her supervision of course if correcting needed to be done she managed it politely. ' _You attract more flies with honey then vinegar._ ' she thought with a smile after correcting one young woman as she walked out into the court yard looking for the Rin and Shippou who seemed to be hiding from her.

All was quiet which seemed unnatural, she looked around at the gate and saw sentries standing there so she shrugged off the uneasy feeling she had and began her walk around the castle to the beautiful gardens on the eastern side of the castle.

Kagome got goosebumps all over her arms and the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up and she stopped and looked around curiously again. She let her powers flow out from herself all the way across the castle grounds but she couldn't find was was bothering her. She searched out Himeko curiously to find her in the barracks with several of the off duty guards so she shrugged and began walking over to the garden again. ' _Shippou, Rin where are they?_ ' she though worried she hadn't sensed their presence during her search of the castle and grounds and she stopped again.

' _Actually no one has reacted to my powers... the lack of reaction is disturbing._ ' Kagome thought as she turned and ran back towards the front of the castle intent on going to the barracks where Himeko is. Once she rounded the corner she stopped suddenly there were several demons that just appeared in front of her and they had a hold of Rin and Shippou.

"So you finally figured out there was a problem." the demon said with a laugh as he squeezed Rin tightly making her squeal out in pain through her gag.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kagome asked angrily as she glared at the demon and his companions she recognized them quite easily the three of them had been banished from the Western Lands a month ago.

"We are here to take over, you should have never been left alone to manage the castle." the demon said with a smirk.

"This is the Western Castle under the command of my mate Lord Sesshomaru the guards will take no orders unless by him or me." Kagome said as she glared at the three demons realizing now that they should have killed these traitors a month ago.

"Ah yes well once we kill you, your brats here and your pup inside the castle all that's left is to ambush Sesshomaru once he returns to find your dead and mangled bodies laying right here in the middle of the court yard." the demon said and laughed and evil laugh again.

"I'll never let that happen!" Kagome said irritated as she glared at the demons charging her powers up only to stop when both children screamed out in pain through their gags. "Damn you!" she said angrily as she stood back up straight.

"Good silly Human learn that your place is below us always." the demon said then laughed again.

"Release the children and I will surrender peacefully Fuji." Kagome said sadly she had no other choice.

"Aw but that takes away half my fun if I let these two go and only kill you and Sesshomaru." Fuji said with a frown over at Kagome.

"How did you do this anyway? What have you done to Himeko?" Kagome asked staring between the three demons irritated.

"Oh all the demons on the wall are mine, the West has a good portion of people who would love to see it fall, as for Himeko she's unconscious under guard along with all the other guards in the barracks." Fuji said with a smile at his achievements. "You go find her pup and kill it." he said looking over at the demon beside him.

Kagome could sense that the nurse maid had Hikaru and had slipped over the back wall in her private area at the back of the castle and was now running to get away. It would take time for these idiots to search the castle and that would be time for her baby to get away. "You'll never win even if you kill me you'll not be able to beat Sesshomaru."

"Ha... Sesshomaru will beat himself once he sees you dead laying here. Or maybe we'll kill you as he's coming back that way he see's you die. I haven't quite decided yet." Fuji said as the other demon made his way into the castle.

"You might want to figure it. I don't plan on going down easy with you holding those little ones. Release them they have no claims to the rule over the West." Kagome tried again to get the demon to release Rin and Shippou.

"Oh no, if we let them go you will go on a rampage. I'm not stupid Human I know you can purify us, but you can't do that with your little kit in my arms now can you." Fuji said with a wicked smile on his face like he had just won and no one could out whit him.

' _Damn it... Sesshomaru I'm cornered...Please Sesshomaru help!_ ' Kagome thought knowing it wouldn't do any good to plead for help in her head but she did it anyway trying to come up with some way to fight back, but was being unsuccessful.

~*~*~*~ Eastern Castle ~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sat out in the court yard talking privately about the talks inside. They were rather boring and pointless to the two of them. The Eastern Lord was trying to work up a treaty that would work with both the East and West pertaining to Edo Village since the Western Family seemed to have a strong relationship with the village itself.

Suddenly Sesshomaru was quiet cutting off his last statement to Inuyasha and standing up looking West. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked curiously he couldn't sense anything wrong in that direction and it was way too far from the Western Lands even for Sesshomaru to be able to sense a problem.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said vaguely as he began walking towards the gate to leave.

"Sesshomaru where are you going?" Inuyasha asked stunned as he hurried to keep up with his older brother.

"Home!" Sesshomaru said increasing his pace something was wrong, something was terribly wrong all he could sense was despair from their link together.

"What about this conference with Lord Kuzon?" Inuyasha asked as he hurried along beside him.

"It's unimportant. Hurry." Sesshomaru said as they walked out of the gate and he took flight going as fast as he could while letting Inuyasha keep up below him.

' _What the hell is going on?_ ' Inuyasha asked himself as he kept up with his brother heading West on a straight line to the Western Castle.

~*~*~*~ Western Castle ~*~*~*~

"Fuji I can't find the pup anywhere." the demon said as he came out of the castle confused he had searched for nearly an hour unable to find the pup.

"What he has to be in there. Tsubaki left without him and so did Sesshomaru." Fuji said angrily as he glared over at his help. "Grab her and tie her up and if you resist I'll kill one of these two." he said pointing to Kagome.

Kagome glared at Fuji as she let the demon walk over and tie her hands behind her back then he kicked the back of her knee sending her falling to the ground where he tied her feet together around her ankles then tied her hands to her ankles tightly.

"Gag her too." Fuji said then watched the demon do as he was told. Fuji then threw Shippou down beside Kagome to which she had realized he was tied up the same way as she was. "Go ahead put the human down Maso." he said to the other demon beside him who had Rin.

Rin was thrown down hard on the ground and Kagome could see tears streaming out of the little girls eyes as she sobbed.

"You stay here and guard them Haku." Fuji said to the demon who had originally been sent to find Hikaru.

Kagome spread her powers out as far as she could get them to see where Hikaru was and she couldn't find him. She sighed lightly as she closed her eyes looking down at the ground. ' _I'm so worthless, begging for Sesshomaru to come save me and the kids._ ' she thought as tears welled up in her eyes.

About a half an hour later the two demons came out of the castle irritated. Fuji walked straight over to Kagome "Where is your pup?" he asked as he bent down and got right in her face. Kagome just glared at him refusing to answer him he stood back up and hit her hard across the face. "Tell me where he is wench!" he said angrily as he sat her back up on her knees and motioned to the ropes behind her.

The demon Haku who had tied her up moved forward and cut the length of rope connecting her wrist to her ankles. He then yanked Kagome up to her feet and took off her gag.

"Go to hell." Kagome said defiantly as she glared at the demon.

"I'll meet you there one day wench." Fuji said then punched Kagome in the gut hard enough for her to cough up blood.

"I'll never tell you anything." Kagome said as she stood back up and glared at Fuji angrily.

"Oh but you will, after a few broken bones your will won't be so strong." Fuji said as he punched her in the gut again then dragged her back up with her hair punching her across the face which threw her back to the ground.

' _I've failed you Sesshomaru... I'm sorry..._ ' Kagome though as she was yet again dragged up off the ground.

~*~*~*~ Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ~*~*~*~

"You're just going to have to catch up!" Sesshomaru said suddenly as he glanced down at Inuyasha.

"What? What's going on?" Inuyasha asked confused but got no answer as Sesshomaru compressed himself into a tiny ball of light and took off as fast as possible. Inuyasha stared after Sesshomaru shocked and confused.

Sesshomaru had to hurry the feeling he was getting from Kagome had started out as despair, then to anger, shame, and now extreme pain is all he could feel. Kagome was being hurt other than that he had no idea what was going on as he rushed home. The quickest technique he could do was teleportation which he usually only used as a means for escape but it could also be used to track down an enemy quickly.

Sesshomaru appeared in the court yard of his own castle with a dust explosion as he transformed back into his humanoid form to find Rin tied laying on the ground, Shippou sitting beside her watching something behind him he could feel the boys rage so he looked up to see his mate unconscious sliding down the wall of his castle also tied up unable to defend herself. She had obviously been severely beaten.

"You will pay for every once of pain you have given my mate and my wards!" Sesshomaru said as his rage threw his control out the window. He wanted these demons to pay and pay with their lives. He didn't see his son or sense him so he assumed these three had killed him and that sent him over the edge. He transformed into his natural form a huge silver furred dog.

Fuji yanked Kagome up by her hair using her as a shield and her eyes fluttered open briefly to see Sesshomaru there to protect them. Relief spread through her then glanced down at the children who were now being grabbed by Haku and Maso to also use as shields. Worry for their safety went through her core as she looked back up at Sesshomaru. ' _My mate!_ ' she thought happily then cried out as a sword was shoved through her lower abdomen and she coughed up more blood.

"They will all die here in front of you!" Fuji yelled triumphantly as he ripped his sword back out of Kagome causing her to cry out in agony again. Then he threw her to the ground face first to bleed out as he moved over to the kids going first towards Rin.

Sesshomaru didn't allow him to get far as he bit down tearing Fuji in half letting his saliva desolve the body as he dropped it lifeless to the ground turning the swiped at the other two who had dropped their respective hostages and tried to run for it killing them both with one swipe.

Himeko came around the corner of the castle to find her lord transforming back into his humanoid form and quickly going over to his mate. She ran over to the children and untied them quickly. "Hurry find the doctor." she said to the guards behind her, Sesshomaru's powerful aura had ran the others off quickly they hadn't signed up to fight a demon lord they had signed up for killing his family.

"Hikaru...in...hiding...find him..." Kagome said weakly as she looked up at him as he cradled her to him trying to stem the flow of blood.

"I will after I've seen to you." Sesshomaru said softly as he looked down at her sadly he wasn't quite sure if she was strong enough to survive this one.

"I've failed...you...my love..." Kagome said weakly as she blinked trying to clear her vision.

"You could never fail me my love. I have failed you." Sesshomaru said softly as he held her hand gently.

"I love...you... all of you..." Kagome said just barely audible as she looked up at her mate then over at Rin and Shippou who had walked over to them.

"Take them inside!" Sesshomaru ordered as he held Kagome close.

"Come along Rin Shippou up to your rooms." Himeko said sadly as she ushered the crying children into the castle then up the stairs.

"Don't... blame them...for my...mistakes..." Kagome said as her eyes closed and her body went limp in his arms.

Doctor Tadashi made his way over to Sesshomaru and Kagome quickly to see a sight that was heart wrenching, even for a demon. Sesshomaru was bent over cradling Kagome to him as the sadness ebbed off of his lord washing over the whole castle.

Inuyasha landed in the court yard there had obviously been a battle here then he noticed Sesshomaru's defeated form curled around protectively of his mate as he held her close to him. "Kagome..." he said softly and ran over to his brother and friend.

Doctor Tadashi kneeled down next to Kagome and put his small bag down. "I must tend to her my Lord." he said softly.

Sesshomaru ignored the doctors statement as he clung to Kagome like he would die if he let her go. "Sesshomaru, put her down." he heard as a hand touched his shoulder lightly.

Sesshomaru looked over at his mates unconscious face and he laid her down lightly but refused to move back. He watched as Tadashi ripped her Kimono so he could get to her wound and put a temporary bandage on it both front and back. So she could be moved into the castle where he would be able to sanitize the wound better.

Inuyasha stood over Sesshomaru noticing that his brothers normal pride seemed to be gone he was hunched over staring blankly down at his mate. "Come on Sesshomaru, she needs to be taken inside." he said softly pulling Sesshomaru to stand and step back so that Tadashi's team could get to Kagome and put her on a stretcher.

"Hikaru..." Sesshomaru said softly as he looked over at his half brother his normal stoic amber eyes were distant and almost lifeless.

"I'll find him lets get you inside first." Inuyasha said softly as he lead his brother up the steps to the front doors behind Kagome's stretcher. "Himeko get the guard back in place then come find me." he said as he passed Himeko coming down the stairs from putting the kids in their rooms.

A few minutes later Himeko rushed into the master suite where she found Inuyasha leaning against the door frame to the bedroom. "Inuyasha...I'm sorry I've failed all of you, I'm not sure how this all happened." she said softly as she stopped behind him off the the side slightly so that she could see into the room too.

"Stay here. I have to find Hikaru. Don't leave her side no matter what Sesshomaru or the Doctor say's. At this moment you are her permanent guard." Inuyasha said harshly then turned and walked away. He had no idea where to look but he had to find his nephew. He couldn't sense him or smell him and it was confusing something was covering his trail.

"My boy is the danger past?" Hero asked curiously once Inuyasha walked out of the West wing, the old fox was sitting on the stairs leading up to the third floor.

"For the time being." Inuyasha said with a sigh then started down the stairs to go back down to the entrance hall to the castle still thinking over his lost nephew.

"Then my boy you are going the wrong way." Hero said cryptically which drug Inuyasha's attention back up to the old fox curiously.

"What do you mean Hero? Do you know where Hikaru is?" Inuyasha asked curiously as he moved back up the stairs to stare down at the old fox.

"How do you think, dear boy, they got out of here the way they did?" Hero said with a smirk then he closed his eyes, breathed in, held for a moment, then released. "There you will be able to track him now he's not too far away." he said as he motioned back into the west wing.

"Fox magic of course you sly old one." Inuyasha said with a huge grin on his face then took off running following his nose though the master suite and over the back wall of the castle easily enough. He found them in no time in a hidden cave not far from the castle. "Mina it's safe to return to the castle." he said reaching out for his nephew. The nurse maid Mina handed little Hikaru over and relaxed she wasn't a fighter she was a care giver but she would fight and die to protect her charge if necessary. But she was grateful that now that Inuyasha was here that duty fell to him.

Inuyasha lead Mina back to the castle as he carried his nephew. _'I hope Kagome is alright._ ' he thought worried as he jumped over the back wall into the private area of Kagome's then walked up into the master suite. "Sesshomaru I've found Hikaru." he said as he walked into the master bed room and was shocked at what he saw.

Sesshomaru was sitting against the dresser one leg propped up with an arm hanging across it the other leg was flat on the floor with his other hand in his lap staring blankly up at his mate laying in his bed. He was still covered in Kagome's blood from where he had cradled her limp form to himself.

"Is she..." Inuyasha asked quietly of Himeko not willing to finish his question for fear of making it true should he voice it.

"No, but she is not out of the woods, she could die she is just a human, priestess or not." Himeko said sadly as she looked over at Inuyasha. "The doctor requested to see you as soon as you returned." she said softly looking down at the floor sadly.

Inuyasha walked over to Sesshomaru and kneeled down in front of him with his son. "Sesshomaru?" he asked trying to get his brothers attention. "Sesshomaru do you want to hold Hikaru?" he asked softly reaching over and touching his brothers shoulder. But Sesshomaru just kept staring up at his mate with out really seeing anything.

"Come on lil man I've got you." Inuyasha said sadly as he stood back up and walked out of the room to go see Doctor Tadashi. He walked up to the third floor and down the corridor to find the doctors room then knocked and walked in once acknowledged.

"Ah Lord Inuyasha you have returned how is Hikaru does he need attention?" Tadashi said as he stood up worried and walked over to him and his nephew.

"No Hikaru is fine no problems. Himeko said you wanted to see me." Inuyasha explained curiously.

"Ah so you've seen your brother then." Tadashi said with a sad understanding in his voice then he walked over to the window to look out over the castle grounds. "Did Himeko give you any in formation?"

"Just that Kagome is still in danger of dying since she's Human." Inuyasha said as he rocked his nephew to sleep.

"That's not the worst of it I'm afraid..." Tadashi said sadly.


	18. Control

Inuyasha

Survival of Love

Chapter 18

Control

February 6, 2018

"That's not the worst of it I'm afraid. Lady Kagome was planning on telling Lord Sesshomaru when he returned, she came to see me yesterday feeling slightly queasy. See, her sent had just started to change so he wouldn't have known when he left but Lady Kagome was pregnant." Tadashi said sadly as he looked away from the window to look over at Inuyasha curiously.

"Was pregnant?" Inuyasha asked steeling himself for the worst.

"Exactly young master, was she is no longer." Tadashi said and he watched Inuyasha close his eyes and bite his lip letting his shoulders drop slightly.

"And Kagome herself?" Inuyasha asked as he opened his eyes again to look at the doctor.

"If she survives she most likely will never be able to bare pups again, it all depends on how she heals, I have no way to know for sure until she has healed." Tadashi said sadly looking back out the window.

"And Sesshomaru knows this?" Inuyasha asked sadly.

"Yes, I informed him immediately. Perhaps I should have left out the unborn pup he had no knowledge of it until a few minutes ago." Tadashi said and turned back to face Inuyasha wondering if he should have kept that part of the information a secret.

"He would have found out eventually, you did the right thing doctor. Now if you will excuse me apparently I have Lands to tend to." Inuyasha said then turned and left the room. He made it down to the second floor when he heard the squeaky voice of Jaken down stairs. He sighed then continued down to the main floor.

"Lord Sesshomaru is busy and unable to see you right now go back east wolf." Jaken squeaked out at the wolf standing in the entrance hall of the castle.

"Jaken!" Inuyasha said irritated. "Go find Mina!" he said as he readjusted his nephew in his arms. He had too much to do, to tend to his nephew at the moment. "What can I do for you Kouga?" he asked curiously as he stopped in front of the wolf pack leader.

"My Lord wishes an answer as to why you and Lord Sesshomaru suddenly left in the middle of discussions. And I want to know why I smell Kagome's blood mutt face?" Kouga asked irritated that little imp had him all riled up.

"Please extend out apologies for leaving so abruptly but the internal affairs of the West are of no concern to the East. As for the smell of Kagome's blood she was injured today." Inuyasha said formally to Kouga as he had been trained to do by Sesshomaru.

"I want to see Kagome!" Kouga said angrily this wasn't the smell of an accident like Inuyasha was implying.

"Lady Kagome is unavailable at this time. Now please report back to your Lord with our message. We would like to reconvene our negotiations at a later time and we shall inform him when it is convenient. We shall extend our courtesy to him and his mate should he be inclined to bring her at that time." Inuyasha said and motioned to the doors for Kouga to leave.

"I'm going up to see her." Kouga said as he started for the stairs, but the two guards at the bottom of the stairs and the two guards at the doors behind him drew their swords insuring that he understood he was now unwelcome inside the castle.

"As you see we have everything well in hand." Inuyasha said as he handed over Hikaru to Mina when she approached him quickly then disappeared into the dinning hall away from any blood bath that might to happen. "Now it's time for you to go." he said with finality to it, his months of training under Sesshomaru showing through. But it wasn't just Sesshomaru it was Kagome and Himeko as well the latter was always correcting him and he was sure she would find something to correct now though he wasn't quite sure what it could be.

"This isn't over Mutt Face you're hiding something from me!" Kouga growled out menacingly as he got in Inuyasha's face.

"Oh but it is wolf boy. Show him out!" Inuyasha's said as he glared at Kouga then smirked when two of the guards stepped forward and not so kindly showed Kouga the way out of the castle, across the court yard, then tossed him through the gate. He sighed then turned and walked down to Sesshomaru's study and went in to see what the reports were over the last two days that they had been gone.

Over the next week Sesshomaru remained secluded by his mates side refusing to take visitors of any kind including Hikaru, Rin, and Shippou. He hadn't really even taken notice that Himeko was his constant silent companion watching over his mate. The Doctor came in several times a day to check on Kagome and he was growing worried that she had yet to regain consciousness so much so that he was starting to wonder if she would ever regain consciousness.

Inuyasha had grown irritated and short tempered over the last few days, every little thing was his problem now, castle staff, guard rotations, daily reports, messages from other Lords, security of the Western Lands was paramount. He had still managed to sneak in to see Himeko or Tadashi about Kagome's condition daily.

The castle was by no means running smoothly, with Inuyasha only having scrapped the tip of the iceberg in his training and his natural abrasive attitude things could be labeled as chaotic. Meals were late because Inuyasha's had to approve the content the day before and he was barely getting to it that morning. Guard rotations seemed to be skewed with too many on duty or not enough and he would have to stop what ever he was doing at that moment and fix the guards again. Needless to say Inuyasha was flustered and on a short fuse when he heard yet another knock on the study door.

"What?" Inuyasha said exasperated as he threw a roll of parchment down on the desk in front of him.

Tsubaki opened the door and walked in as elegant as ever looking at Inuyasha and the mess the boy called a desk with wide eyes. "Where is Sesshomaru, I assumed he would be here?" she asked curiously looking around at the room at large which wasn't much better than the desk. Reports and messages were stacked high and toppling off the desk, reports and messages were littered around the desk on the floor as well.

"He's in their room not taking any visitors." Inuyasha said then looked around at what Tsubaki was looking at and his cheeks turned slightly pink. "Kagome has been unconscious for a week now. The castle was attacked while we were all gone." he said sadly looking back up at Tsubaki.

"And no one thought to inform me? Look at this mess, why didn't you send for me?" Tsubaki admonished like he was a child who needed correcting.

"I was busy!" Inuyasha blustered irritated then shook his head slightly. "It's not as bad as it looks ok." he said motioning around the desk.

"I certainly hope not, what a mess you've created." Tsubaki said with a frown on her lips as she looked around at all the paper work again.

"I did my best all right! It's not like I was brought up to do this my mother and I was abandon by the West remember!" Inuyasha said angrily wanting to take out all his awful child hood out on this woman at that moment.

"Not my brightest moment I'll give you that young Inuyasha. Had I not been so blinded by shame, resentment, and betrayal perhaps we would not be in this position right now." Tsubaki said softly looking at Inuyasha with eyes filled with remorse. "I apologize for my outburst it was uncalled for. I shall assist you what would you like me to do?" she asked curiously with a small smile.

"Help me get the castle back into proper order then we can tackle the rest of this." Inuyasha said with a small nod acknowledging her offer to help as an olive branch. To be honest he was relieved to have help, trained help this woman had helped his father for centuries before he was born.

"Very well lets see what we can do then." Tsubaki said then walked over to Inuyasha to help him put the castle staff and guards back on track.

After a few hours a new guard rotation for the rest of the week was posted, the next day's meal plans were approved, and orders were given to the staff for special cleaning assignments over the next several days. "There, now lets break for lunch and tackle this with fresh minds." Tsubaki suggested as she looked over at Inuyasha curiously, he seemed extremely relieved to have these small things off his plate.

"Thank you for your help." Inuyasha said as he pushed the chair back and stood up to go get lunch, it was the first time in days he's had time to eat lunch. They made their way out of the study, into the entrance hall, then into the dinning hall for lunch.

"Now, explain the situation for me please." Tsubaki said as she sat down in her normal place and was shocked to find that Inuyasha sat in his normal place beside Shippou and across from Rin.

"Mama's hurt really bad." Rin said sadly as she looked down at her plate.

"Those bastards beat her for hours using us as bargaining chips to keep her from fighting back, they were going to kill us all." Shippou said angrily digging his small claws into the table by his plate.

"Rin you are safe and Kagome is healing Sesshomaru is watching over her, Shippou watch your language at the table. I know Kagome and Sesshomaru wouldn't allow you to say that." Inuyasha said softly as he grabbed young Rin's hand and squeezed it lightly then turned and put his other hand on Shippou's head.

Tsubaki was intrigued by the growth this young man had gone through over the last several months, normally he would have been the one spouting vulgarity at the table or anywhere else for that matter.

"Anyway, as Shippou said they tied the kids here up and used them against her while we were all gone. They wanted to kill the entire family and leave their bodies in the court yard for Sesshomaru to return home to, but they couldn't find Hikaru. That sly old fox upstairs kept Hikaru's trail hidden from them which made them go after Kagome trying to beat the information out of her. Sesshomaru felt something wrong when we were in the Eastern Castles court yard and headed straight home but it wasn't enough unfortunately." he said sadly then began to eat.

"Who attacked the castle?" Tsubaki asked curiously.

"Those three that Sesshomaru banished last month. They had a whole group of misfits that took over the castle. Knocked out the guards and stuffed them all in the barracks. Still not quite sure how they managed that either." Inuyasha said with a frown as he looked out the dinning room window out at the guards. He had taken to looking at them every chance he got to make sure they were the proper people on the wall.

"I told him to execute them." Tsubaki said with a sigh and a frown then continued eating.

"That's not the worst of it." Inuyasha said staring down at his food sadly. Which caused Tsubaki to look up at him curiously. He looked up with a lot of emotions in his eyes and said. "Kagome was pregnant, she may recover, she may not, but the doctor doubts she will ever be able to have pups again. They shoved a sword through her lower abdomen when Sesshomaru arrived intent on making him watch them all die."

"So that's why my son has isolated himself from the world." Tsubaki said with a frown then she looked up suddenly towards the West Wing.

Inuyasha got up so fast he knocked over his chair and ran from the room, up the stairs and into the master suite. He could smell fear, Himeko's fear and hear her screams. He burst into the master bed room locating Sesshomaru easily enough grabbing him by his hori right below his collar bone and tossed him across the room. "Stop it Sesshomaru!" he yelled then got into a protective stance between Sesshomaru and Himeko.

"How dare you enter my private chambers!" Sesshomaru yelled back angrily as he stood back up with wild eyes ready for a kill.

"What the hell Sesshomaru? Why did you attack Himeko?" Inuyasha asked angrily as he glared at his brother glancing back worriedly as he heard her getting up off the floor whimpering slightly.

"No one is allowed in here!" Sesshomaru said possessively as he advanced towards Inuyasha angrily.

"I ordered her to stay here!" Inuyasha said moving towards the door with Himeko protectively behind him. "Go." he whispered back to her trying to get her out of harms way as the door was yanked open again and Tsubaki grabbed Himeko pulling her out of the room.

"You ordered here to stay here half breed what gives you the right to order anything?" Sesshomaru said angrily as he grabbed Inuyasha, picked him up by his throat and slammed him against the wall.

"It took... you... a week...to real...ize she... was here..." Inuyasha gasped out with the thimble fulls of air he was able to drag in as he tried to pry Sesshomaru's hand off his throat.

"What?" Sesshomaru growled out angrily as he got right in Inuyasha's face and glared at him daring him to say something else.

"You...shut down...Sessho...maru...I've been...running things...you gave... up, you... abandon... your post..." Inuyasha gasped out as he glared back at Sesshomaru, it had been a long time since he had been called a half breed by Sesshomaru and it hurt it cut deep like it did the first time he heard his brother call him that.

"ENOUGH!" Tsubaki said throwing her Aura out as an attempt to subdue her son's anger.

Sesshomaru turned his glare over to his mother baring his fangs at her. "No one orders me around." he said allowing his own aura to show his dominance.

"Sesshomaru...please...stop..." a soft sweet voice broke the stand off as a certain priestess' powers washed over the room.

"Kagome..." Sesshomaru said as once dropping Inuyasha to the floor and rushing to her side, kneeling down beside the bed with worry written on his face.

Inuyasha coughed several times as he rubbed his throat glaring at his brother. "Inuyasha..." a soft sob came from the door frame behind Tsubaki and he turned to see Himeko standing there worried.

"Do you understand what just happened?" Tsubaki asked curiously as she watched Inuyasha pull himself up off the floor using the stone wall.

"All I know is all the sudden I became a worthless half breed who had no right to be here again." Inuyasha said bitterly as he glared at Sesshomaru again before he stormed out of the room. "Come on lets get you to Tadashi and inform him that Kagome has regained consciousness." he said as he walked through the master suite.

"You owe him an apology my son." Tsubaki said as she moved over to the foot of the bed.

"I owe him nothing." Sesshomaru said with what sounded like regret in his voice.

"I understand what just happened here but he doesn't, your mate just saved his life. Again she pulled you from the brink of a total loss of control you should thank her, apologize to him and explain. You have no idea what that young man has done the pressure he has been under." Tsubaki said scolding him like a child while his mate watched holding his hand.

"Get out." Sesshomaru said as he looked away from his mother and his mate a shamed of his loss of control, of the way he had acted, and the way he had spoken to Inuyasha in that moment.

"As you wish my son." Tsubaki said with a raised eyebrow at Kagome then turned to leave without another word.

"My mate, don't be like that." Kagome said softly as she reached up and pulled his eyes back to meet hers. "How long have I been out?" she asked curiously looking up into her mates sad amber eyes.

"A week my love." Sesshomaru said softly and kissed the back of her hand. "There is something I must tell you." he said and his eyes slid away from hers again.

"I know." Kagome said softly as she held his hand tightly.

Sesshomaru's eyes shot to hers curiously did she truly understand he wondered. "Kagome, the pup you were carrying is gone. Doctor Tadashi is afraid you will never be able to bare pups again." he said softly.

"I knew I'd lost the pup that day. There was no way it could have survived." Kagome said sadly as tears built up in her eyes. Knowing she could never have another was depressing but she had known it to be a possibility.

"I would have never left your side had I known." Sesshomaru said softly as he held her hand like if he let it go it would cost her life.

"You have lands to run my dear, I made the mistake of taking the castle duties to lightly. I let the staff do their duties without me looking over their shoulders. I should have been more attentive." Kagome said sadly as she looked up at the ceiling.

"My Lord may I come in?" Tadashi asked from the door way curiously.

"Of course Dr." Sesshomaru said as he glanced over at the castle's doctor.

Tadashi walked over to Kagome's side and began examining her and after several minutes he looked up at Sesshomaru confused. "Miko powers are not my specialty my Lord, but I believe that the burst of power she just used my have healed her completely. I request that the old Miko Kaede be brought here to check up on Lady Kagome's recovery."


	19. Unusual Condition

Inuyasha

Survival of Love

Chapter 19

Unusual Condition

June 28, 2018

Inuyasha and Himeko had went to retrieve the old priestess so she could check on Kagome's condition. Himeko had stayed in Edo Village to protect it in the Miko's absence while Inuyasha rushed her back to the castle. Upon her arrival she complained about not being called immediately to take care of Kagome, that in times of severe injury a priestess is required to tend to Kagome. Kaede had eventually giving Kagome a clean bill of health but as to weather she would be able to bare anymore pups only time would tell then returned to Edo Village.

Weeks have passed the atmosphere in the castle was quite different. It was quiet people moving from one task to another very distant in nature. The once vibrant and enjoyable castle now seemed like a dark place with little life.

Kagome moved about the castle in silence watching only were she was going, no sense of urgency or intimacy was flowing off of her. Her aura seemed dark much darker that it had been so long ago after she was brought to the castle. She sat through her lessons in silence, not really taking any of it in she had even quit teaching the children preferring to be left alone.

Sesshomaru feeling his mates despair had no idea how to help his previous attempts had done nothing to improve her mood. In fact it had drove her farther from him. She sat silent at dinners staring down at her plate eating just enough to survive before excusing herself from the table early to return to the solitude of their room. Hikaru presence seemed to just bring her to tears, Rin and Shippou made her shut down completely.

"Mother I don't understand, how can I help her?" Sesshomaru asked in his study pacing back and forth along the book selves lining the inside wall of his study.

"I am unsure my son. Human emotions are... confusing to say the least. Perhaps she just needs time or perhaps she needs a human companion." Tsubaki said as she stood there elegantly with her hands folded together in front of her as her eyes only watched her son pace.

"Rin just makes her shut down." Sesshomaru said as he stopped and looked back at his mother.

"Rin is a child." Tsubaki said with a slight shrug.

"What are you suggesting mother?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as he walked over to her.

"Actually it was Inuyasha's suggestion. The Demon Hunter is some one that Kagome is friends with and has suffered her own tragedies. Perhaps that old bond can bring your mate around." Tsubaki said with a raised eyebrow wondering how Sesshomaru would take his brothers advice the two had sparsely spoken since that night weeks ago.

"Inuyasha...why didn't he suggest this to me himself?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked away from her over to his study window staring out over the training field with a frown on his face.

"You didn't take my advice that night my son. He feels alienated by you so he avoids you if at all possible. Giving me the message is just an example of that." Tsubaki said with a sigh. Part of the issue in the castle was Kagome and her depressing aura the other part was the strain between the two brothers.

"I owe him no explanation." Sesshomaru said stubbornly as he watched a couple of his men sparing in the training field.

"And that attitude will get you no where my son. I will not continue to be the go between you need to repair this situation and soon. Now back to your mate would you like me to send a messenger to the Demon Hunter?" Tsubaki asked curiously then turned to leave once Sesshomaru nodded his assent to her request.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" a little voice said from the door several minutes after his mother had left.

"Yes Shippou come on in you too Rin." Sesshomaru said as he turned his amber eyes onto his young wards.

"Is mama alright?" Rin asked softly as she huddled with Shippou.

"Kagome is understandably upset. Please be patient with her young ones this kind of attack will take time to heal. Her body may be healed but her mind is still healing. Can you do that for her?" Sesshomaru said softly as he kneeled in front of the two children.

"Of course anything for Kagome." Shippou said as he stood up to his full height proudly.

"That's a good boy now run along and play." Sesshomaru said standing up and ushering the children out of his study then he started down the hall himself to go find Inuyasha. He walked up the stairs after a brief pause to stare at the spot where Kagome used to sit and wait for him to come home from the war, that seemed so long ago but it was only a little over a year and a half ago.

Inuyasha could feel his brother coming closer, but assumed he was heading for Kagome who had once again shut herself in their rooms. He was surprised to feel his brother right outside his bedroom door then to hear the knock. He glanced over at the window contemplating sneaking out that way then blew it off and walked over and answered the door. "What do you want Sesshomaru?" he asked bluntly staring at his older brother, his eyes filled with annoyance and dislike.

"May I come in?" Sesshomaru asked motioning inside the room with one hand.

"Why not its your castle." Inuyasha said irritated as he flung the door open then walked away from it going over to his open window staring out at the court yard.

"Don't be so petulant Inuyasha I merely wish to speak with you." Sesshomaru said as he stepped in and closed the door but stayed by the door like an unwelcomed guest. "I simply want to explain that night." he said as he stared at his brother stoically.

"Don't bother Himeko did that already. You lost control and became super possessive of Kagome. Which led you to attack anyone who you perceived that threatened your control over her and your home." Inuyasha said as he continued to stare out the window.

"Correct, I am ashamed of that loss of control Inuyasha. I spoke to you in a most unseemly manner that night. I just wanted you to understand that was a temporary frame of mind set off by my lack of control. I was unable to help my mate, unable to protect my unborn pup, and sitting there day after day watching her fight for survival tore me down till there was nothing left but raw instinct and emotion. I will not apologize just wanted you to understand the situation as it was." Sesshomaru said then turned to leave Inuyasha's room to seek out his mate and try one more time to help her.

"Thanks Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said with a slight twist of his lips into a smile. That was as close as he was ever going to get to an apology and he knew it.

Sesshomaru paused at the door to look back at Inuyasha for a moment then left the room without another word spoken. He walked down the hall to the master suite and walked in to find the main rooms empty so he walked over to the bedroom and found his mate sitting on the floor looking up at the clouds as they passed by. "My mate." he said softly as he walked over to her.

"Hum?" Kagome asked softly glancing over at Sesshomaru curiously.

"Let us go for a walk in the garden." Sesshomaru said as he reached out a hand to help her up.

"Not today my love." Kagome said as she looked back out the window putting her head back against the wall and looking up at the clouds again.

"Why? You can enjoy the clouds better from outside. Perhaps it will do you some good to get out of the castle." Sesshomaru suggested curiously pulling his hand back beside him as he stood over her.

"I don't feel like it." Kagome said distantly looking outside but seeing nothing but a misty distorted mess.

"My mate, you are isolating yourself too much it's not healthy for you." Sesshomaru said with a small sigh.

"Leave me alone Sesshomaru." Kagome said as a tear slipped down her face, she loved this man but she had harmed him so much she couldn't stand it, she couldn't stand to be around any of them especially him.

"Do not shut me out my mate we agreed long ago that we must be together in all things." Sesshomaru said as he reached out again to help her up. "Come along at least go out into your private area with me." he said softly.

"I said leave me alone!" Kagome yelled out at him as she put up a barrier around herself to keep him from touching her. She wasn't afraid he would hurt her, she just wanted him to get the hint to leave her alone.

"Enough Kagome, I am your mate and your Lord you will not dishonor me like this! Explain yourself now." Sesshomaru said irritated as he pulled back his hand and stood there tall and elegant as the first time she had met him.

"Sesshomaru don't...leave her be." Inuyasha said from the door as he watched Kagome curiously. She had pulled her legs up to her chest wrapped her arms around them and was crying uncontrollably.

Sesshomaru huffed and stormed out of the room. "I don't even understand what's wrong!" he fumed as he stormed into the hallway with Inuyasha right behind him. "How can I help when she won't even talk to me." he said frustrated.

"She was attacked Sesshomaru she nearly died how did you expect her to behave?" Inuyasha asked curiously as he followed his brother down the stairs.

"I expect her to let me help!" Sesshomaru said frustrated as he started down the hall towards his study again.

"You need a sparing match." Inuyasha said from the bottom of the stairs. "Let Himeko try to talk to her, perhaps she just needs a woman to talk to." he suggested once Sesshomaru turned to stare at him.

Sparing wasn't a bad idea and Inuyasha was the only one here who he could take his frustrations out on, Himeko talking to Kagome also wasn't a bad idea. When did this boy finally grow up, had he missed some amazing transformation? He wondered. "Fine give it a try Inuyasha. I'll meet you outside in ten minutes." he said making his way back up to their room to get his weapons and armor.

"You got it." Inuyasha said with a smile then ran up the stairs to find Himeko on the third floor then go down and get his weapon and armor.

It was extremely rare that their Lord took the training field so those on the field cleared quickly deciding to watch and all those off duty in the barracks made their way to the field. Everyone gasped when Inuyasha forced his way through the crowd and into the training field, their Lord never had a partner on the field.

"Ok so I can't destroy the castle or kill the crowd and you?" Inuyasha asked with a laugh as he pulled Tessaiga.

"I'll not kill you." Sesshomaru said with a smirk and a very familiar twinkle in his eye. It had been a long time since they fought.

"Yeah, yeah like you've been able to so far." Inuyasha said dismissive with a wave of his hand.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha the arrogant pup had still yet to figure out that only their first battle had been to the death everything else was meant to train the poor boy. "You are as arrogant at ever. Lets begin." Sesshomaru said pulling Tenseiga to ensure he couldn't kill him.

~*~*~*~*~ Kagome ~*~*~*~*~

"Kagome... may I come in?" Himeko asked from the bedroom doorway as she looked in at her Lady. Receiving no reply Himeko walked in and sat down in front of Kagome. "I've told you before, this dark aura around you doesn't suite you. Please tell me what's wrong, let me help you."

"I'm fine just wish everyone would leave me alone." Kagome said looking outside up at the clouds again as they pass over the castle.

"We have already established my friend you are not fine. Everyone is worried about you Rin and Shippou included, it's hard for them to see you this way." Himeko said softly looking outside as well to watch the clouds trying to determine what was so interesting about them.

"Humph the children are better off without me." Kagome said sarcastically as she balled up her fist and chewed the inside of her lip angrily.

"How could that be possible? They love you, miss you and are worried about you." Himeko said confused as she turned her attention back to Kagome.

"They are misguided then." Kagome said as she glanced over at Himeko locking eyes with her for a moment before returning her attention to outside.

"You have protected those children for a long time now Kagome, what about Hikaru he's too young to understand his mother wants nothing to do with him. Will you continue this and shun him his whole life?" Himeko asked confused by Kagome's reaction she saw sadness and regret in her eyes.

"I can't Himeko now leave me alone." Kagome said as she put her head on her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs again.

"You are the most trustworthy person I've ever met. Have you thought on how you are affecting Lord Sesshomaru or the rest of the castle?" Himeko asked curiously watching Kagome closely.

"Go away!" Kagome said just above a whisper.

"Very well my Lady." Himeko said with a sigh as she stood up and left the room with one last sad look back at her friend.

~*~*~*~ Outside ~*~*~*~

"Wow and those fools before thought Lord Inuyasha was a weakling. I've never seen Lord Sesshomaru fight with anyone like this." a guard said as he watched the brothers panting from their fight.

"Oh this aint nothing I've seen them nearly kill each other!" Shippou said proudly as he rested up on the fence watching the two happily.

"Nearly kill each other, you're crazy kit there's no way that Lord Inuyasha no matter how strong he is could have out did Lord Sesshomaru." the same guard said as he looked over at Shippou like the boy was crazy.

"Who do you think took off Sesshomaru's arm and had him a deaths door? That was Inuyasha. Though Sesshomaru got his licks in too at one point nearly killing him before Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and myself stepped in blocking his path." Shippou said as he smiled proudly sitting as tall as his small body would allow him to be.

"Now I know your funning kit there's no way you could stop Lord Sesshomaru." The guard said and laughed along with everyone in the vacinity.

"My young Kit is correct. I had no intention of fighting the four of them just to finish off Inuyasha so I left to finish it another day." Sesshomaru said as he knocked Inuyasha through the fence at the far end of the field. "I believe that's enough Inuyasha." he said resheathing his sword and walking over to Shippou. "That's enough stories now. You have studying to do." he said shooing Shippou back into the castle.

"Aw but this was fun." Shippou whined as he jumped down off the fence and started walking towards the castle.

Sesshomaru heard the sounds of falling wood so he turned to see Inuyasha standing up out of the debris. "Are you alright Inuyasha?" he asked curiously watching the boy sheath his sword and walk over to him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Inuyasha said dismissively as he dusted his clothes off slightly irritated.

"You seem perturbed little brother." Sesshomaru said as he turned and began walking towards the castle with the faintest hint of a smirk on his face. That sparing match had done wonders for his mood.

"I'd like to knock you through a fence and see how you like it." Inuyasha huffed with a roll of his eyes.

"We do need to work on your blocking skills." Sesshomaru said with a straight face only the ends of his lips twitched ever so slightly at his own joke about his brothers skills with a sword.

"Oh shut up!" Inuyasha said with a huff as he crossed his arms over his chest as they climbed the stairs into the castle. "Himeko." he said brightly seeing her coming down the stairs then instantly his face fell at the sight of her sad features.

"I take it you had no better luck that I did with her?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Himeko to reach the bottom.

"No my lord. Our conversation centered around the children being better off without her but I couldn't get her to tell me why." Himeko said softly as she looked up at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha worried for her friend.

~*~*~*~ Later~*~*~*~

Late that night after dinner the night black as it could be with the new moon in effect Kagome slipped out of bed with her mate fast asleep beside her. She made her way to the bathing area in their master suite and changed clothes quickly. She put on a dark blue top with red and white sakura blossoms all over it over her normal white base, then her dark blue pants with red onby. She pulled a dark cloak over her shoulders and tied loosely, it draped down to her ankles and had a hood.

Kagome slipped out into the living area and over to the book case where she had stored her sword, bow and arrows earlier in the day. She put her sword at her waist where it belonged then put the arrows around her shoulder and held onto her bow. She turned and walked out of the room down the hall, down the stairs, and out of the castle unhindered.

"Halt who goes there." a guard at the top of the wall said. Normally he would never do such a thing but dressed as she is and skulking around the castle this late at night he was suspicious of an intruder.

"Open the gate!" Kagome said clearly as she looked up at the guard curious as to why he would challenge her like that then realized the wind was blowing across her face towards the training field.

"Of course my Lady I apologize. Open the gate." he said down to Kagome then over to the guards around him. He jumped down to Kagome curiously. "My Lady where is your guard?" he asked curiously.

"My mission requires no guard now stand aside." Kagome said as she stood up tall and elegant never taking her eyes off the gate as they opened for her to leave. "Good enough close the gate as soon as I am through and not one word is to be spoken about my departure it is secret." she said glancing over at the guard now to make sure he understood what she was telling him.

"Of course my Lady anything for you." the guard said and bowed as she left the castle grounds unaccompanied and heading into the darkest of nights.


	20. Runaway

Inuyasha

Survival of Love

Chapter 20

Runaway

July 5, 2018

Kagome had chosen her time to leave perfectly. Sesshomaru was asleep and Inuyasha had no powers those were the two that could find her and bring her back the fastest she wanted as much time as possible to make her leave of them as possible. She had thought about what Himeko had said for the last several days and subjecting Sesshomaru to her emotional state wasn't fair so she decided to leave to take herself away from the castle to not make everyone suffer right along side herself. Kagome walked all night and kept pushing herself through the next day.

After sunrise Inuyasha emerged from his room feeling extremely tired, his human form used up more energy it seemed compared to his normal form. That and the fact that he stayed awake and alert the whole night, even living here in the castle didn't calm his nerves his whole instinct was to keep his transformation a secret so he hid in his room refusing visitors. Inuyasha walked down the hall and down the stairs to get to the dinning room where breakfast was being served.

Rin and Shippou were eagerly talking about their latest scam to get Kagome to spend time with them while Tsubaki listened in curiously. Sesshomaru as always sat at the head of the table with his normal stoic look on his face that was only disturbed for the briefest of moments when his half brother had the nerve to sit in his mates place.

"Sesshomaru where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in a low whisper as he leaned over bracing his arms on the table so he could get close to Sesshomaru so they could speak without the others overhearing.

"In the library I assume." Sesshomaru said looking at his brother with something that looked like worry behind his amber eyes. He had sensed something off today but hadn't been able to place it as of yet. Kagome had become so seclusive over the last several weeks he wasn't surprised to find her missing form his bed this morning or his table now.

"I wouldn't count on that. Late last night someone left the castle." Inuyasha whispered as he locked eyes with Sesshomaru worry written in his eyes too.

"What do you mean? How would you know... well in your condition it would have been nearly impossible." Sesshomaru said as he simultaneously stretched out his aura searching for his mate.

"My condition doesn't leave me completely blind and def you know." Inuyasha said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes at Sesshomaru. "I watched a figure stroll across the grounds last night, I heard the gates being opened then closed after said figure walked out through the fire light. Someone left and I bet it was Kagome." he said worried his friend had only been on her own out there once before and it had nearly killed her.

"May I join you?" Tsubaki asked softly as she sat down in Inuyasha's normal seat beside Sesshomaru. Her son's aura and the silent talk between the two brothers had alerted her of trouble. She had sent the children whining as they were to study in the library.

"Mother have you sensed Kagome today?" Sesshomaru asked curiously now that the children were gone he didn't have to be quiet and discrete to now worry them.

"Come to think of it no I haven't not since late last night." Tsubaki said after a moment to think on the matter, she never did anything in a hurry always careful consideration before every answer.

"Very well Inuyasha find out what you can from the guards on duty last night, mother tend to the pups teachings I shall return by night fall." Sesshomaru said as he stood up then walked out of the dinning room up to his shared rooms with Kagome to get his armor and swords noticing for the first time his mates weapons were gone.

"Sesshomaru over here." Inuyasha said waving to his older brother as he walked out into the court yard several minutes later. "Now you tell him that." he said motioning from the guard to Sesshomaru with a small smirk.

"Forgive me My Lord but My Lady ordered my silence." the guard said as he fell to the ground bowing to Sesshomaru shaking uncontrollably Kagome's orders may just get him killed by his Lord.

"And I release you from that order. Where did my mate go?" Sesshomaru said standing there tall and proud with his aura teeming with annoyance.

"My Lord she didn't say, all she said was that her departure was a secret and her mission needed no guards." the trembling guard said as he refused to look up at his Lord out of fear of loosing his head.

"Which way did she go?" Sesshomaru asked annoyed he shouldn't blame the guards it's not their place to question his mate, he knew that but they were such easy targets to blame.

"Straight ahead My Lord along the path to the castle." the trembling guard said as he pointed through the gate.

"Edo?" Inuyasha asked softly as he looked over at Sesshomaru curiously. "She wouldn't go to the well?" he tried convincing himself but only turned out as an unsure question.

"Like hell. You stay here and take care of the castle." Sesshomaru said irritated as he disappeared faster than any eyes could see.

~*~*~*~ Kagome ~*~*~*~

"Such a pretty young human." a male demon said as he stepped onto the path blocking Kagome's way, he was tall and unkempt demon with large round green eyes, tan complexion with what seemed like scales, and large green wings folded neatly behind his back. His eyes shinned with enjoyment he was going to love killing this brazen female who dared travel alone through his territory.

"Out of my way vermin I have no time to deal with the likes of you!" Kagome said irritated as she looked at the demon from under her hood hiding her features, her hand tightening around her bow, as the other reached for an arrow.

"Oh such brave talk from such a weak and delicious species. They all end the same dead and in my belly." the demon smiled viciously his fags still dirty from his last prey.

Kagome pulled the arrow from her case and placed it on her bow. "Last warning demon out of my way or die." she said calmly as she stood there calculating him, he was a low class demon not quite as low as to be a mindless killing beast but no where near Himeko more or less Sesshomaru's stature.

"You'll never pierce me with that girly, I'm going to enjoy ravishing you." the demon said with a wicked laugh as he began moving forward towards Kagome eager to make his kill.

"Fool." Kagome said as she jerked her head back just enough to knock her hood off but not take her eyes off the demon in front of her. She pulled back on the arrow and bow string while charging it, she stared at the demon unflinching as he continued forward.

"A priestess...You look like no priestess I've ever seen." the demon said as he halted his advance staring at the arrow now extremely worried now. Even with his scales to protect him a priestess can do serious harm.

"Look up fool." Kagome said holding the bow easily as she glared at the demon.

The demon leery about looking away from the charged arrow did as he was told. "Western family markings... My Lady I had no idea... forgive this unworthy demon." he said as he kneeled down in front of Kagome with his head bowed.

"Ha! You think that's an apology. How many poor humans have you slaughtered this way? Cornering them by them selves as they try to make it home or earn a living huh? What gives you the right to attack innocent young woman like me? How many children have you killed? TELL ME!" Kagome said getting louder as she talked until she was screaming at the demon.

"I...I...don't know My Lady... Forgive me..." the demon whimpered out looking at Kagome with fear in his eyes realizing he had went after the wrong prey and for the first time in his life he was now someone elses prey. Even if he escaped her now her mate would surely hunt him down and kill him for baring her way.

"How many women were pregnant?" Kagome asked with tears in her eyes as her aura flared around her whipping her hair and cloak around violently without the aid of wind. "How many babies have you killed for no reason other than your own sick twisted pleasure?" she asked angrily releasing her arrow and quick as lightning retrieved another, firing the second arrow in half of a heart beat.

~*~*~*~ Sesshomaru ~*~*~*~

A huge explosion of a very familiar priestess powers shook the forest around him. "Kagome." he whispered to himself as he wrapped his aura around him like a protective blanket against Kagome's anger. He veered off towards the power and he arrived just in time to see a demon disintegrate in front of his mate. "My mate." he said softly stopping right behind her.

"Don't Sesshomaru." Kagome said sadly as tears rolled down her cheeks. She lowered her bow then her head as her shoulders shook from her uncontrollable crying.

"Are you alright? Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked softly his heart was breaking seeing his mate like this and being unsure how to help or even if she would allow him to help her.

"I'm fine. I'm going home." Kagome said as she used her sleeve to wipe her face and she stood back up. Tall and determined she turned ever so slightly to stare back at her mate.

"Then you are going the wrong way my mate, are you lost?" Sesshomaru asked curiously wondering if she no longer felt the castle was safe, he had failed to protect her and provide a save home for her that was his failings. But would she really leave him for that, would she not give him a chance to improve his responsibilities?

"Tokyo, Sesshomaru I'm going to Tokyo." Kagome said then turned and began walking away from him.

"I know I have failed you my mate, I will do better." Sesshomaru said urgently trying to get her to stay with him. "Please don't leave me." he said looking away from her humiliated for begging like a stray dog for food.

Kagome's steps faltered dragging his attention back to her quickly. "I have to, I'm sorry." she said sadly as she started walking again.

"Kagome you owe me an explanation." Sesshomaru said appearing directly in front of her and grabbed her arms pulling her to him. The feeling of her body against his for the first time in a long time felt amazing. But in his haste his grip on her arms was way too tight.

"Ahh...Sesshomaru that hurts..." Kagome whimpered as she looked down and away from him.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Sesshomaru said softly as he pulled her into a hug laying his forehead down against hers. "I didn't mean to hurt you, forgive me." he said softly taking in her sent sadness and regret was pouring off of her as silent tears slipped down her face.

"I must go." Kagome said pulling back out of Sesshomaru's embrace even though that felt like home. That was the most perfect place for her to be in her heart she knew that but her brain was telling her to get away before she hurt him more than she already had.

"Kagome our mating is life long, you will live as long as I do. If you want to end that you must kill me. I'll not fight back my love." Sesshomaru said sadly as he watched his mate start to walk away from him again.

"What?" Kagome said stunned by his proposal as she spun around to face him. "I don't want to hurt you." she said honestly and as her eyes met his with tears started to cloud her vision.

"You are doing the most harm to be by leaving with no explanation." Sesshomaru said with hurt in his eyes, he needed her didn't she see that. "I'll not force you to stay so if you are going to leave then kill me now and get it over with my mate." he said sincerely as he watched her.

"You don't understand." Kagome said turning from him as tears slipped down her cheek again, but she did not walk away.

"You're right I don't? Why are you leaving me? I know I have failed to provide a safe home for you, I know I have failed to protect you, let me prove to you I can do both. I've never had someone to protect before Kagome please tell me what I can do better?" Sesshomaru said as he walked up behind her wanting so bad to touch her to pull her back into his embrace but he refrained unsure of how she would react.

"I'm...I'm... unworthy... of you... of Hikaru too..." Kagome said as she collapsed to the ground, dropping her bow, and putting her face in her hands.

"You are perfect for me the only one worthy of me my mate. You are an amazing mother to our pup. I don't understand." Sesshomaru said confused as he went down to one knee beside her with his other leg behind her so he could cradle her to his chest in his embrace.

Kagome laid her head down on his chest and continued to cry. "I... I... sacrificed...our pup to save the others...on a small...chance that they...would survive...I'm...I'm...unworthy to be... your mate...unworthy to be a mother...I... I've... hurt you in...ways unforgivable..." Kagome sobbed out as she clung to his clothes just above his armor.

"Oh my mate, I am saddened by our pups passing I do not hold you to blame. If anything I hold myself to blame. You are my mate, you were in my castle, that was our pup, those were our charges they used against you, I failed you on so many levels I feared you were leaving me and would never forgive me for causing the loss of our pup." Sesshomaru said as he squeezed his mate lovingly as he stared up at the stars above looking for an answer to their current problem.

"I failed you my love I figured you'd be better off without me messing up yours and Hikaru's life." Kagome said shocked as she looked up into his sad amber eyes as he looked down at her movement.

"My mate I would never be happy without you, if I even survived the year without you I would be surprised. I need you can't you see that?" Sesshomaru said honestly as his eyes darted back and forth trying to read the emotions running through her eyes. "Come home my love please?" he asked softly just before placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"And I could never be happy without you, I was trying to protect you and the kids from me." Kagome said softly as she raised her hand up to cup his cheek. "I'm sorry." she said as she gently rubbed her thumb over the strip on his cheek.

Sesshomaru growled out softly from his chest as he leaned his face into her hand. He inhaled her sent deeply then picked her up bridal stile. "We are going home." he said then lifted into the air taking flight back to the western castle. He wrapped his tail around her small frame to keep her warm on the trip noticing that she had managed to pick up her bow he smirked lightly at her unwillingness to loose her preferred weapon of choice.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru bypassed all the normal routes into the castle and simply landed on the balcony above her private area at the back of the castle. She had been rubbing his soft warm pelt the whole time he was taking her home he rumbled in pleasure several times before catching himself and deciding to be silent.

Sesshomaru walked into their rooms and put Kagome down so he could turn to shut the glass door. He turned back around to see Kagome walking over to the fire having already discarded her weapons by the book case by the door they just came in through.

Kagome untied her cloak then slipped it off laying it across the chair and walking over in front of the fire. She warmed her hands for a moment before turning to warm her rear. She began rubbing her rear to warm it up faster and to continue warming her hands. "Fall is settling in." she said with a smile the castle was chillier than normal.

"Either that or you got used to my body heat." Sesshomaru said as he walked over to her and sat down on the couch across from the fire place.

"I guess that's possible too." Kagome said with a small smile then turned around to face the fire again warming her front.

Sesshomaru watched her for a few minutes rotating around like she was a suckling pig on a spit with the cook trying to keep the heat even. He smiled before leaning up and undoing his armor, he took it off over his head and laid it in the chair Kagome had put her cloak then he leaned his swords up against it as well before leaning back to continue watching his mate. "You know Kagome I could help." he said softly with a smirk on his face.

"Oh you can, can you? Nice of you to offer." Kagome said as she yet again began warming her back side and she stared at him. She smiled then walked around the coffee table and stood in front of him before straddling his legs. "You're a sweet man Sesshomaru." she said softly in his ear just before she wrapped her arms around behind his neck and laid her head on his shoulder pressing her body against his.

"My temperature will always be warmer than your own my love." Sesshomaru said softly as he draped his tail over her like a blanket and grabbing her rear pulling her closer to him as he readjusted slightly to a more comfortable position.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru." Kagome said ever so softly with her forehead laying down on his shoulder with her hair falling down around her face obscuring her from his sight and one hand sliding down to rest on his chest.

"For what my love?" Sesshomaru asked softly as one of his hands made their way up to hold the one she had on his chest.

"I just don't know how to handle this feeling of loss. I shut down and ran from you. I've never hurt so much in my life." Kagome said softly through her sniffles trying not to cry again feeling like a complete failure.

"My love we will cope together, we will learn how to handle this together. I hurt too my love but together we can pull each other back up out of the darkness we've found ourselves in." Sesshomaru said softly as he moved her hair to behind her shoulder tucked in behind her ear so it wouldn't fall again then kissed her cheek.

"Your right." Kagome said turning her had so that she laid her cheek on his shoulder so she could look up at him with a small smile on her lips.

"Now Kagome you must promise me something." Sesshomaru said as he glanced over her then continued when he heard her prompt him softly. "You will never do that again. Leave under the cover of the darkest night." he said squeezing her hand lightly.

Kagome leaned up and looked at him, his eyes showed the deepest of hurt in them. "I'll promise that I'll never do that again unless I've exhausted all other communications with you first." she said softly as she reached up with her free hand to cup his face letting her thumb rub over his stripe.

"Fair enough my love." Sesshomaru said as he leaned up and kissed her softly while bringing her body back down to his chest.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked softly to get his attention. "Now you promise me something. You'll never ask me to kill you again." she said softly burying her face into his neck taking in his earthy sent.

"I can not." Sesshomaru said then looked into her eyes as she jerked up in front of him. "I can not make a promise I can not keep. I would rather die than live without you my love." he said honestly as he reached up and cupped her face in his hand using his thumb to caress her cheek rubbing over her stripe. "I will promise however to always be open minded, to listen, be attentive, and loving. I promise to never shield myself from you and in times of need I will seek you out. Then perhaps that situation will never again come to pass." he said as he looked up into her eyes lovingly.

"Fair enough." Kagome said as she leaned back down to him kissing him passionately. "I love you my mate." She said softly brushing her lips against his.

The End

AN: I plan on creating a sequel to this story, tell me what you think please. What are you hoping to see in a future story? I have my plans but I'm curious to see what all of you are hoping lies ahead of our friends and their family. :-)


End file.
